El rey justo- El anillo
by neah20
Summary: Tercera parte del rey justo. El regreso de Arturia a la tierra media promete grandes cambios, la comunidad enfrenta la presencia noble de un rey... el rey de los caballeros
1. Chapter 1

Bien, aquí empezamos lo que venimos esperando desde el tiempo del hobbit... esta es la tercera parte de un relato que comenzó con **"El rey justo"** continuando con **"El rey justo- Moria"** debió de haber leído estas dos partes antes de esta... pues habrá ciertas relaciones cuyo inicio fue en alguna de estas dos (mas en la ulltima).

No tento derechos sobre algun personaje de Type Moon ni mucho menos de Tolkien, soy una pobre mortal cuyo tiempo libre se la pasa escribiendo... bien, alisten sus armas... miren a un futuro... pues el regreso de Saber en Arda inicia.

Fate 1: Destino esperado

Un barco navegaba rumbo a Arda, el ultimo de los tantos que han salido en menos de 100 años... los días habían pasado con las olas rompiendo, el viento marino acariciando a dos de sus únicos ocupantes... pasaron mas allá de lo permitido, ahora ya no estaban bajo el ala de los valares, maia y elfos que les habían dado la bienvenida durante su tiempo de acostumbrarse a sus cuerpos.

Tierra se empezó a formar después de semanas, las aves daban la bienvenida a un visitante desde las tierras imperecederas mientras el aviso desde las torres comenzó a resonar para aquellos que esperaban ansiosos en el puerto.

Arturia Pendragon miraba con seriedad lo que seria su segunda oportunidad, miro a su lado al hombre cuya lealtad sobrepaso su muerte... Lancelot del lago donde su existencia también se debía a la nueva vida ofrecida a cambio de sus servicios para ayudar a la causa mayor.

La antes servant recordaba con dolor la caída en la locura de su buen caballero... algo que noto en la cuarta guerra del grial, un recordatorio de su mal reinado según su punto de vista... la cual el hombre le había desengañado, ellos creyeron en ella... y aunque distante, su corona era bien merecida.

-Usted fue un buen rey... mi señora- aseguro Lancelot con su voz barítona, pero con la templanza de la verdad en solo ese comentario -aun en esta existencia... yo estoy a sus servicios- prometió con el corazón, pues ahí estaba su rey... ahora no enmascarado bajo la fachada de hombre... aquí podía mostrarse tal como era.

Una sonrisa suave paso por los gestos nobles de la mujer, cuyo genero ya no hay necesidad de ocultar -gracias- acepto con humildad, poniéndose sus capas de viaje para empezar a desembarcar.

Ahora con su titulo de rey de los caballeros aun sin un reino que gobernar, Arturia debía empezar de cero si quería seguir el camino de un líder... esta era una nueva vida, sin dolor ni pena... buscaría su propio camino ajeno a alguna profecía... pues con excalibur en su funda, el regreso de Avalon y con la gracia de la dama del lago tendría una vida.

Bendecidos con la esperanza de vida de un numenor, Arturia y Lancelot descendían a la tierra media.

XXXXX

Los arboles amenazantes de un bosque tranquilo, daban resguardo a un hombre cuyo corazón latía a prisa por un susto al cual fue victima... sus ropas de viaje, con porte intimidante y guerrero... el hombre cuyo camino desde el sur a tierras de leyendas había casi terminado con un infarto.

-Por todo los valares... casi causas la baja de un capitán de Gondor- rugió entre jadeos al recargarse en el tronco en búsqueda de apoyo, mientras su mano en el pecho impedía que literalmente su corazón saliera a bailar fuera de su resguardo.

Un desplante de desinterés fue ese otro personaje, que a comparación parecía bastante ajeno a males mundanos y mas aun, a que fuera la causa de casi causar una baja en las líneas de defensa de las tierras del sur -vas lento.. Pude alcanzarte tan rápido que es una vergüenza... debo decirte- indico mordaz aun con su voz en un templo envidiable, apoyando su peso en el báculo cuyo símbolo era su posición en ese mundo.

-Emiya... no todos somos istaris con un caballo bendecido con velocidad- aseguro el hombre al erguirse y mirar desaprobatoriamente a su acompañante inesperado.

El peregrino negro le quito importancia con una simple mueca de desprecio -Boromir... es hora de cumplir con Rivendel- apuro al comenzar su propio camino a pie, pues sombragris debía regresar al sur donde pertenece.

El gondoriano lo miro intrigado, pues el había perdido su caballo en la entrada de ese bosque y ahora estaba condenado a ir a pie -gracias por alcanzarme- agradeció con un tono de burla.

El peregrino lo vio por encima de su hombro, con esos ojos vacíos de algún sentimiento aunque un brillo divertido podía diferenciarse (solo con años de conocerlo podía notarlo) -no soportaría las quejas de tu padre... si perdiera a su favorito- aseguro con humor negro.

Una sonrisa torcida por parte del capitán de la torre blanca -entiendo... pobre de los que quedarían vivos... PIENSA EN MI HERMANO- siguió el juego, pues a través de convivencia tenia la mala suerte de tener como costumbre la oscuridad como medio de humor... algo por lo cual Faramir y su padre se quejaban de vez en cuando.

El silencio se instalo entre el dúo, solo el crujir de ramas o hojas secas, el cantar de los pájaros y el viento soplando era la única evidencia que nada se había detenido.

Boromir hijo de Denethor cuya amistad con el peregrino negro era renombrada entre las murallas de la ciudad blanca, su padre lo desaprobaba insultando dicho lazo como "pupilos de un mago" al igual que Faramir, aunque este era mas apegado a Gandalf pues con personalidades suaves era mas una conexión.

El hijo del senescal había desarrollado cierto apego, pues el negro era estricto pero a la vez noble, algo que casi nadie ve, pues la mascara de indiferencia es su característica primordial de ese tutor... tardo años antes de que dejara de golpearlo con su báculo, aun a pesar de estar en la adultez era un castigo a veces recurrente que no le gustaba... pero los ojos siempre vacíos le daban un humor cuando por desgracia esto sucedía... no podía evitar la pizca de orgullo al saberse responsable de verlo reaccionar con algo fuera de la nada.

Los relatos que aprendió, las tácticas que afino, fortaleció sus debilidades y el respeto que desarrollo fueron alguno de lo aprendido durante esa amistad... la oscuridad acechando las fronteras de Gondor no lo debilitaban, pues siempre las palabras de Emiya resonaban en su mente.

 _La guerra no se gana con buenos sentimientos, Boromir... aprende a luchar de todas las formas posibles y no des muestra de debilidad._

El hombre del sur a veces criticaba la crudeza de las palabras, pero eso es lo que necesita cuando se esta en la línea para enfrentarse a un enemigo latente y creciente en los limites de su reino... si no lo ve su padre... el si, el vio que si hubiera seguido con su propio camino sin las enseñanzas del negro... hubiera visto todo solo con la fuerza, no con la tactica.

Regresando al camino, observo que llegaron a un puente donde estatuas blancas daban la bienvenida... aprecio el tallado y sonrió en cuanto recordaba que a su regreso a Gondor, contaría sus visitas a su hermano menor.

Pues por esa razón había sido lento, no pudo evitar desviarse un poco a Moria y apreciar la belleza por la cual la doncella de Orleans se sacrifico, juzgo la estatua en su honor y saludo al rey utilizando su lazo con Emiya para llegar hasta este.

-Bienvenidos a Rivendel el ultimo lugar acogedor del este- un elfo saludo, el hombre tuvo su primer contacto con esta especie y debía decir... que envidia que se mantuvieran jóvenes... pensó con humor.

-Ahora Lindin... donde puedo guiar a nuestro chico para que descanse- sonrió divertido (o lo que pueda ser una simple mueca con los labios) Emiya, señalando a un frustrado por el mote infantil usado en su persona, el mortal.

-Soy un adulto... no un chico- se quejo Boromir cuadrándose y mostrando un porte cuya esencia gritaba "adulto en persona" en toda su ser, para no quedar avergonzado delante el ser inmortal que miraba curioso entre el mago y este.

Kiritsugu lo vio de arriba a abajo -sigue diciendo eso durante otros veinte años... Boromir... puede que te crea hasta entonces- se encogió de hombros, dando una seña a un intrigado elfo que resoplo y condujo por los pasillos.

Boromir entrecerró sus ojos a las espaldas oscuras del Istari, algún día dejaran de tratarlo como un niño... pensó para si mismo como un reto, miro a su alrededor y vio con curiosidad que no era el único llegando al reino elfico.

XXXXX

Glorfindel lanzo su mejor mirada irritada al hombre a su frente, ahí con una sonrisa arrogante e incitante estaba el peregrino negro... obviamente no había nadie a su alrededor en aquella gran sala de Rivendel para que el siempre inmutable elfo mostrara sus verdaderos colores... aquellos que oculta de cualquiera que no celebrara su mismo sentido del humor.

-Helërandir... me puedes repetir lo ultimo que advertí antes que marcharas al sur- pidió con su voz suave, aunque lo decía como si estuviera hablando con un insensato niño rebelde.

Emiya simplemente dio una respuesta silenciosa -porque repetir algo de lo cual tu recuerdas muy bien- indico con simplicidad y frialdad.

El elfo se masajeo el puente de la nariz -dije con firmeza... "No provocar al senescal de Gondor"- indico con buena memoria, sabiendo que con su indiferencia solía sacar de quicio a cualquiera que no conociera al distante e intrigante mago.

-Que poca fe me tienes...- resoplo indiferente el negro, con su gesto no mostrando nada de su evidente burla -no es acaso que entre colegas que lucharon contra un Balrog tenían una conexión especial- recordó la igualdad que comparte con esa leyenda viviente desde la reconquista de Moria, aunque evidentemente el no murió como el rubio frente a el.

El sabio entrecerró sus milenarios ojos por la mención de ese "detalle" que había llevado una breve diferencia entre ambos en el pasado (Elrond tuvo que interceder antes de matarse mutuamente... pues no todos le dicen que fue un "idiota heroico" al morir junto a su Balrog, algo que arreglaron después de unos 5 o 10 años) -eso quiere decir que viniste sin una declaración de expulsión en tus espaldas... Helërandir- indico incrédulo.

-Con Erebor crees que todo reino libre me echara- indico cansado el peregrino negro, pasándose la mano por su cabello oscuro bien recortado.

Glorfindel arqueo elegantemente una ceja -estoy seguro que es un milagro de los valares que no estés desterrado de todo pueblo libre en arda... Helërandir- aseguro con confianza en lo dicho, pues con el carácter despectivo, era eso... un milagro... que todavía podía andar libremente y solo Erebor lo hubiera cerrado sus puertas (aunque debía aceptar los pensamientos de Thorin, su reina murió bajo el cuidado de su amigo istari).

Un movimiento de mano por parte del negro, quitandole importancia a lo dicho e ignorando la declaración ofensiva... para alguien a quien le importara y el no era esa persona-Deja de perder el tiempo... gran eldar- corto con un gesto blanco -ahora dime que es este concilio del cual he escuchado- indico aburrido.

La seriedad floto después del intercambio que consideraban "saludo" esos ahora amigos consumados del concilio blanco -las cosas han comenzado a moverse... Helërandir...- indico al dar señas para comenzar su caminata hasta las salas de curación.

El peregrino negro sabia a donde lo dirigían, pero no se molesto en preguntar... ignoro como siempre las miradas de los elfos tanto visitantes como los propios, noto los gritos emocionados de dos medianos al reconocerlo... también a otro, siempre alrededor del mas viejo que aun sin mirarlo supo que era Bilbo Bolson... pero opto por no dar atención que no tenia intención de prestar a esas criaturas.

-Mithrandir acaba de regresar... Saruman ha desertado- dio de golpe, abriendo la puerta donde un peregrino gris descansaba de sus días de tortura.

La expresión inflexible fue lo único que Emiya reflejo como respuesta a lo serio del asunto, pero una sonrisa despectiva lleno en sus labios -ya sabia que ese vejete caería... ahora supongo que es tiempo de poner un plan de accion-

-Que quieres decir- cuestiono Glorfindel, aun en el marco de la puerta.

-No me digas que nunca lo consideraste...- pidió Emiya con su voz templada, dando la espalda a su colegas de concilio -lo diré durante la reunión- aclaro al retirarse rumbo a un descanso merecido... podía sentirlo... el anillo estaba entre los elfos en este momento.

-El siempre pensó en todas las posibilidades- Gandalf cansadamente dijo desde su cama, escuchando el intercambio de su colega istari con el sabio elfo -el siempre fue el pesimista... pero aun en sus peores suposiciones... cabe la posibilidad que no me agrade lo que planee hacer-

-Me temo que estas en lo cierto... - El elfo apoyo, pues conocía muy bien al peregrino negro... y con su ultima gran participación en la reconquista de Moria, sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu miraba con ausencia los largos pasillos, buscando algo... o mejor dicho, alguien... el vació de un reciente recuerdo que vino entre sueños todavía lo tenia pendiendo de un hilo.

Su rostro no mostraba sus molestia, ya no le afectaba tanto como sus primeros años... en esta vida ni la pasada... pero un creciente hueco se instalo en su pecho, como si fuera el anuncio de algo.

Recordó el rostro de Arturia, mientras le lloraba por no destruir el grial bajo su noble phantom... como tuvo que utilizar sus comando en una sola orden, como sintió la resistencia para no blandir su espada en el único objeto que le prometía una redención de un estúpido sueño.

Como es que volvía tan vivido ese recuerdo, frente la mirada irritada de un archer que al parecer había caído bajo los encantos de su en ese entonces servant, negó fervientemente sabiendo que eran tonterías... ahora tenia mejores preocupaciones que recordar a un espíritu heroico con un sentido de justicia bastante inocente en un mundo cruel.

Entonces la mirada vacía se poso en su objetivo... Aragorn descansaba en uno de los tantos jardines, su pipa encendida ahora en su boca para apreciar el descanso dado después de unos días de custodia bastante intensos... donde casi perdía el único en manos de los nazgul.

-Pareces fatigado... Aragorn- la voz de Emiya rompió el silencio, mientras el mismo peregrino se instalaba a su lado con su propia pipa.

-Lo estarías si fuiste perseguido por 9 espectros- respondió con un suspiro el dunadan.

-Es bueno que saliste intacto...- contesto entre resoplidos el istari -me vería en la penosa necesidad de buscar venganza en tu nombre- sonrió de medio lado, revolviendo el cabello del adulto como si fuera el niño que conoció hace tantos años.

Trancos negó fervientemente al trato ofrecido por su mago amigo, pero solo se dedico a ver hacia enfrente -el daño esta en Rivendel- indico con ausencia.

-Lo sentí- contesto escuetamente el mago con algo de aprehensión... los susurros eran insoportables, prometiendole una redención... una falsa redención.

El silencio se instalo, pues no necesitaban palabras para saber que era todo eso... Glorfindel ya se lo dijo al peregrino... esto comenzaba a moverse, el regreso de Sauron era un hecho cuya existencia estara consumada con la joya maldita.

XXXXX

Lancelot cabalgaba al lado de su señora, observaba con curiosidad los variados paisajes que no se diferenciaban a su propia tierra... praderas, montañas, bosques y selva fueron algunos de los que recordaban en su viaje apurado a un punto... Rivendel.

-Su aventura con la reconquista de Erebor es resonada entre los enanos... mi señora- indico Galdor, siendo el enviado de los puertos grises para tratar algo personal con el señor del refugio de elfos.

El como los de su raza, era rubio elegante cuyos ojos profundos de color oscuro mostraban sus años de servicio y sabiduría... inspiraba un aire de nobleza y humildad.

La antes servant miro algo confundida -solo fue cuestión de honor... no para ganar fama- recalco con intriga, mientras una sonrisa adorno el caballero a su lado... pues su reina parecía distraída a que sus acciones que consideraba normales según su estándar de justicia, llamaran la atención y respeto de los testigos.

-No sea humilde en sus acciones... mi señora- aseguro el elfo con un dejo de admiracion por aquella gran señora, que según leyendas esperaba que fuera diferente... no la mujer delicada y hermosa a su lado.

-No es humildad... mi señora no reconoce su propio valor... ella lo hace de manera desinteresada... ella es lo que es... mi señor Galdor- intercedió Lancelot de manera rápida, dando una mirada apreciativa al enviado de Cirdan... como amenaza silenciosa de que se mantuviera lejano si no fuera serio con su señora.

Una sonrisa dibujo el sabio rostro, entendiendo el cuidado dado del caballero a su líder -entiendo- dijo con simpleza.

La antes Saber no tomo importancia a las platicas, pues estas se habían hecho aislada entre los caballeros que iban desde historias de primeras edades hasta comparaciones de habilidades.

Fue cuando al fin, en un amanecer pudo ver la construcción que vio hace tanto tiempo... seguía igual a pesar de los años que le informaron pasaron desde su "muerte" en la batalla por Erebor, tenia curiosidad de saber que fue de su compañía... pues a pesar del tiempo en ese viaje, nunca se le ocurrió preguntar el destino... suponía que Thorin era rey, pero y los demás... sentía camarería por ese grupo de enanos y hobbit.

-Moria fue habitado hace unos 20 años... la reconquista fue a manos de un Istari- dijo Galdor sacando de sus pensamientos a la antes servant, cuyo interés despertó concentrándose de inmediato de nuevo en las platicas de sus compañeros.

-Gandalf- cuestiono Arturia, prediciendo que ese peregrino pudo haber hecho la misión como lo fue contra smaug.

Galdor negó -no mi señora... fue con el primer enviado desde valinor... el llego para la batalla de los cinco ejércitos por parte de Dale...- conto escuetamente, Lancelot se veia interesado pues ese fue la epoca que sabia su reina había estado presente... por su rostro se daba a entender que estaba a oscuras sobre el tema de ayuda -El istari negro... Emiya Kiritsugu- indico.

El caballo de Arturia se detuvo, los otros dos también lo hicieron mirando la cara en blanco de la fémina y un brillo de traición en sus ojos se mostraba, con un conflicto interno dentro... su suave mandíbula se apretó, como recordando algo que ya había superado.

Lancelot conoció el nombre... recordó ese nombre aun a pesar de la neblina que provocaba su estado Berserked durante la cuarta guerra grial... su locura no borro ese detalle y no sabia que esperar... pues al parecer... el master de su reina estaba presente... el asesino de magos también estaba en arda.

XXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien aquí el primer capitulo, fue mas como un intro, por eso lo corto.

Emiya estaba en Gondor según el epilogo de el rey justo (primera parte) de ahí el reclamo de porque iba tan lento a Boromir.

Boromir ahora es insultado por su padre como el pupilo del negro... pero sigue siendo el favorito, desconozco los males de denethor para saber que pasa por su cabeza loca.

Emiya tiene afecto por el capitán de gondor... pero no es tan profunda como lo tiene con Aragorn, esa es la diferencia.

Lancelot no tiene interés por Arturia, pero debe velar por su bienestar.

No se que tipo de personalidad maneja el caballero oscuro, solo se que es fiel y serio... asi que tengo via libre para mostrarlo como persona, no se preocupen ya lo veremos mas adelante (si no se me olvida).

Este es el banderazo para la aventura del anillo... con el regreso de Saber y Lancelot... ahora dos numeroneanos... aunque la primera tiene la ventaja de Avalon, pero eso lo veremos mas adelante (otra vez).

El proximo... concilio... planeo tardarme en publicarlo, ya que ahí es donde se veran los cambios que vengo labrando desde la primera parte de esta trilogia ademas del encontronazo entre ex servant vs master.

Neah20 fuera...


	2. Chapter 2

Fate 2: Concilio de Elrond I

La antes servant miro a Lancelot, este ultimo apreciaba la arquitectura fina de la entrada de Rivendel, mientras un rio corría por debajo del puente donde comenzaban a abrirse el paso.

-Llegamos- aclaro el enviado de Cirdan con alivio, viendo a su recibidor que era el mismo señor de Rivendel

-Justo a tiempo... mi querido Galdor- saludo el medio elfo, dando miradas de sorpresa a la leyenda de Dale con un extraño de apariencias lejanas a Arda que seguían después del que suponía era enviado de los puertos grises.

-Es un placer el presentarme como Arturia Pendragon- saludo la antes servant, conociendo que en su encuentro hace mas de 70 años no había permitido que su nombre fuera dado por su antes maestro, aunque sabia que este ya estaba en boca de todo Arda.

-Un caballero de mi señora... sirviendo solo a mi reina... Lancelot del Lago- el gran hombre cuya nobleza y lealtad estaban expresadas en ese simple comentario, dando una inclinación de respeto a ese gran elfo.

-Ambos son numeroneanos- describio Galdor con sumo respeto, pues tenían siglos sin alguien de linaje puro de esa raza de hombres... sabiendo que era un honor para esos mortales tener ese extirpe, como los dunadan.

Un suspiro por parte de la antes Saber, pues no había decidido seguir su camino de liderazgo... pero le agradaba el saber que no importaba a ojos del caballero, pues siempre estaría a su lado en servicio y amistad.

-Tenemos asuntos que tratar...- aseguro Galdor con seriedad, pero fue detenido por el medio elfo.

-Me temo que en estos momentos varios destinos han sido enlazados a mi reino...- informo el sabio eldar, mirando inquisitivamente a los recién llegados -he de suponer que su misión a mi reino tiene algo que ver con el destino de esos visitantes que ahora esperan un llamado...-

-Llamado- cuestiono Arturia, mirando críticamente al eldar cuya apariencia parecia nunca cambiar, pero hasta ahora ha visto puros inmortales.

-Llegaron a tiempo para un concilio... donde dudas serán expresadas... historias relatadas... y desarrollos concluidos- expuso con sabiduría, abriendo el paso para aquel edificio blanco -Espero y no les moleste relatar sus vivencias y motivos de su regreso...- aseguro a los recién regresados de Valinor, que se mantuvieron firmes ante su observación -Bienvenidos a rivendel... -

Lancelot miro curioso a través de sus facciones fijas, volteo a observar a su reina que se mostraba imperturbable... posiblemente por esa razón habían llegado... justo en el momento del inicio del motivo de su segunda oportunidad.

XXXXX

Las campanas sonaron por todo Rivendel, cada visitante miro intrigado y los seleccionados se apuraron en cumplir con el llamado que tanto esperaban... pues destinos se cruzaban justo a tiempo para el inicio del final.

Un hombre del sur con sus sueños premonitorios e intrigantes, cuyo deseo y curiosidad habían sido demasiadas con la necesidad de despejar la señales confusas... suplicando el permiso de su padre para cumplir.

Un par de hobbits, tio y sobrino... cuyo destino estaba enlazada a una joya que el mayor gano en las montañas nubladas... inocentes criaturas cuyo papel era importante, el mas grande peso para alguien humilde.

Un príncipe elfo, con la noticia lastimosa y confusa... no sabiendo que tenia que ver su fuga de reos con lo que fuera que estuviera moviéndose en Arda.

Enanos con relatos de visitas exigiendo al ladrón, pero que tanto en Moria como en Erebor no sabia que proceder, buscando consejos de los sabios elfos en la desesperación... pues en Lothoriel les guiaron al medio elfo.

Enviado de Cirdan el barquero, con la misión de traer nuevos ingresos a Arda... cuyo auxilio pudiera ser de ayuda, además de una segunda intención, secreta hasta para sus propios compañeros.

Un mago gris con la tristeza de la traición de su amigo el blanco... el negro con la indiferencia pero con la intención de dar a conocer un plan, para nada afectado con el cambio de bando del vejete.

Al final, un dunadan cuyo destino comenzara a moverse para culminar con su redención en un linaje noble.

XXXXX

Glorfindel sonreía caminando con lentitud hasta su destino, su gesto divertido solo era a causa del pensamiento de la sorpresa que se llevara su colega el negro al ver a los recién llegados desde tierras imperecederas, ansioso por ver su gesto siempre carente de sentimientos (que no sean la burla) con algo diferente... quizás felicidad... emoción... o todo lo contrario... pues solo escucho brevemente que el había sido el "maestro" de la antes Saber por boca de Gandalf.

Era altamente curioso de la relación que tuviera con un pasado espíritu (como se le explico en el pasado, cuando conoció a dicha mujer bajo el mandato de Gandalf)… después de todo Helërandir era demasiado cerrado en cuanto a su pasado... de vez en cuando daba trozos o menciones insignificantes que no se esforzaba por explicarle (algo que lo perturbaba)… esta seria una oportunidad única si se le preguntaba.

En su caminata con su pensamientos en popa, algunos transeúntes lo miraban curioso, pues el gesto brillante con pizca de malicia flotaba alrededor del siempre sereno y sabio eldar, antiguo capitán de Gondolin... aunque trataba de ocultarlo, no podía... pues el sentimiento era superado, fracturando el papel de segundo en Rivendel un poco.

Uno de esos testigos fueron unos gemelos... Elrohir y Elladan que se paralizaron al ver al antiguo capitan sonriendo con malicia, ambos compartieron una interrogante "viste lo mismo" se lanzaron en idioma silencioso, pues sus intentos de sacarle ese lado siempre fallaban... ahora cuestionándose que era el pensamiento del sabio eldar para que demostrara algo de esa personalidad de los que rumores cuentan en Rivendel (mas desde la llegada del negro).

Glorfindel recordó tardíamente que estaba enfrente de testigos... con un suspiro, con alta fuerza de voluntad y con otro tanto de control pudo manejar su rostro, obligándose a portal la grandeza que su posición le indica... tenia una reputación que cuidar, con eso en mente e ignorando que algunos tuvieron la suerte de verlo con su "traviesa" personalidad, se irguió para llegar a uno de los jardines... donde voces y susurros eran escuchados.

Cuando entro, tuvo que tragarse una sonrisa y comportarse... solo se permitió arquear una ceja ante el escenario ofrecido, pues en verdad... era todo lo contrario la reacción del negro, era su dia de suerte.

Emiya estaba en medio del kiosko en un duelo de voluntades con la pequeña mujer que recordaba junto a la compañía de Thorin hace mas de 70 años de su paso por Rivendel... la llama estaba viva en su siempre muerta mirada, que bajaba para coincidir con su contrincante.

-Debo interceder- cuestiono Glorfindel al aire, una suave sonrisa se resbalo dando a entender su nula intención de hacer lo dicho... pero debia ofrecerse, para que no quedara de el... ¿verdad?.

-Solo será ignorado... si es que fuera su intención- otra voz le respondió, llamando la atención del elfo... pues un hombre cuya vestimenta era gris, con su cabello largo y mirada vacía estaba con su expresión cómoda... como si no le preocupara nada (como si al elfo le importara) -Lancelot del Lago... mi señor...-

-Glorfindel- contesto con prontitud, sintiéndose cómodo con esa nueva adquisición... podría tener el mismo humor que el... se pregunto internamente, quizás era el momento de añadir mas al equipo junto al negro -tienes razón... no es mi intención- acepto sin nada de vergüenza.

Un fantasma de sonrisa del hombre severo -hasta que lleguen a las armas... mi señor- aconsejo al sentarse en una silla vacía, esperando a que su reina terminara el feliz reencuentro.

Glorfindel mantuvo su mascara de seriedad, pero por dentro estaba deleitándose... en efecto podía agregar al extraño entre su grupo de amigos, con eso en mente se sentó... ignorando las miradas del resto de la casa de Elrond y Gandalf por que hiciera algo... al igual que las expresiones anonadadas de Aragorn, Bilbo, Frodo y el hombre del sur porque se sentara ajeno al conflicto.

Glorfindel también detallo, que a diferencia de los ojos vacíos y crueles de Emiya... el nombrado Lancelot portaba culpa, dolor además de un profundo respeto que brillaba solo con ver a la pequeña rubia... suponiendo que su regreso se explicaría cuando iniciara el concilio, el sabio eldar se abstuvo de saciar su curiosidad... llamando a su paciencia.

XXXXX

Frodo estaba incomodo en su silla, no solo por creer que el no debía estar ahí entre tanta gente importante... si no porque prácticamente su ídolo estaba de regreso, miro a su tio y la chispa de alegria estaba presente al igual que los otros que sabia pertenecieron a esa compañia de Thorin.

Pero antes de que cualquiera hubiera expresado abiertamente sus bienvenidas y preguntas de su regreso, la rubia había lanzado una mirada llena de disgusto a un indiferente Peregrino Negro.

Esto solo empeoro cuando la que conocía como rey de los caballeros, asesina de dragones y dama azul le había expresado algunas cosas que no entendió, pero que tenían que ver con el honor y la justicia.

Frunció el ceño con disgusto, buscando la mirada de su tío para que lo iluminara sobre el tema... y las posibles rencillas de ese par... pues según su tío contaba (que era muy poco de ese peregrino) habían sido maestro y sirviente... pero esta relación era tan tensa que era imposible... lastimosamente su pariente parecía igual de perdido.

Frodo llego a la conclusión, que esto no lo sabria... puede que con el tiempo... pero por el momento lo que colgaba de su cuello lo consumía lo suficiente como para abandonar el tema con facilidad.

XXXXX

Emiya había perdido la cordura, su siempre sentido común y emociones controladas habían sido sopladas por el viento de la mañana... no pudo evitar saltar para confrontarse con su excusa de servant (aunque ya no lo fuera) con su bandera de justicia y honor -solo regresaste a esto... - siseo en respuesta a su reclamo -para que regresaste, posiblemente te arrepentirás al final de todo lo que hiciste... _rey de los caballeros_ \- se burlo escupiendo el titulo con tanta acidez que hasta el que conoció como Berserker de la cuarta guerra grial habia lanzado una mirada de advertencia... que ignoro olimpicamente.

-Respeto...- Tauriel, enviada de Moria salto en defensa de la leyenda de Erebor y Dale, pero fue detenida en seco por la llamarada en la mirada azul de la rubia... demostrando su porte y liderazgo, aunque no esperaba que perdiera la serenidad de la cual recordaba enfrente del peregrino negro.

Gloin tuvo que tragarse su felicidad de volver a ver a la que creyó nunca volvería, Bilbo de igual manera su felicidad se fue de pique... pues aquellos solo se vieron y saltaron al ataque verbal... Legolas solamente admiro todo de lejos, pues emociones de la rubia no eran tan palpables en el pasado (o eso recordaba).

Boromir estaba emocionado, mirando el encuentro intenso de una leyenda contada del norte (aunque su imaginación la había dibujado mas monstruosa... nada que ver con la miniatura rubia) y el mismo peregrino negro cuya templanza nunca fue quebrada ni por su padre... debía de darle merito a la mujer.

Trancos simplemente suspiro, sabiendo un poco de ese "pecado" que seguía persiguiéndolo de vez en cuando en forma de la mata dragones... miro a la mujer, criticamente... pues se veía tan delicada y pequeña que dudaba que fuera capaz de sus grandes proezas que la alababan en el reino enano.

Saber apretó la mandíbula, la furia podía sentirse a su alrededor, no había podido evitar escupirle su traición en la cuarta guerra grial... le enfermo el verlo tan sereno en su presencia, después de que la traiciono... pero esta respuesta le había dolido, algo bajo... pero que esperaba de el -no recibo consejos de alguien como tu... Kiritsugu- gruño.

Una sonrisa arrogante adorno el gesto siempre frio de Emiya, causando algo de escalofríos para todos aquellos que no habían visto ninguna reacción en su rostro de mármol sin emociones -oh, preferías cumplir tus deseos con un grial corrompido... dulce Arturia- aseguro mordaz.

Arturia deseo sacar su espada, aquella que descansaba en su funda dorada y azul en su cintura -me traicionaste... hubieras confiado en mi... YO HUBIERA ENTENDIDO- grito por lo alto.

Gandalf capto la exigencia, mirando a su compañero con una consternación por la dureza y el dolor que reflejaban... era esa la principal razón de esa ruptura y repudio de su antes sirviente con su colega istari... la traicion.

-Claro... - dijo indiferente el mago negro, quitándole importancia a lo dicho... su gesto se volvió aburrido, como si esto no fuera su prioridad.

La llama de los ojos del peregrino negro se apagaron, como si nunca hubiera existido... tratando de llamar su control para no seguir con esa escenita, estaba fastidiado... hubiera preferido el regreso de Juana de arco que el de Arturia... estaba pensando que hasta el mismo archer era mejor prospecto, Saber con su actitud pura que le enfermaba.

-No entiendo como es que te permitieron esta oportunidad- gruño Arturia con cólera, el tiempo parecía transformarse cuando la atmosfera se tenso.

-TU NO ESTAS PARA JUZGARME... ARTURIA- gruño con sus sentidos Istaris perturbando el escenario, era lo único que no permitiría... que dudaran del motivo por el cual le dieron su oportunidad -tu santidad no es bienvenida en este mundo... Siervo- su rostro se había perdido en una actitud fría pero mortal.

Saber no se acobardo, ni cuando el hombre dio un paso amenazante... Lancelot se había puesto de pie, aun con su actitud fría sabia que estaba dispuesto a interceder por su reina en cualquier momento.

Frodo se encogió ante la furia de un Istari, que era mas pesada que la que Gandalf mostraba cuando Merry y Pippin hacian travesuras a su costa.

Boromir y Aragorn casi saltaban de sus asientos por la impresión, este no era el carácter que conocían de su tutor y figura paterna (para el segundo).

Glorfindel amplio sus ojos ante la notable perdida de temperamento de su amigo, ni con el había mostrado un cambio tan drástico de su atmosfera... ni cuando llegaron el tema del balrog.

Tauriel y Legolas además del resto de los elfos miembros de la cámara de Elrond se habían tensado, no acostumbrados a una ventilación tan obvia de sentimientos del peregrino conocido como el distante y frio.

Gloin y Gimli ardían de furia, aunque no sabían a quien apoyar... pues a uno le debían Erebor y al otro Moria.

-Que piensas hacer para ayudar en esta situación Siervo...- aseguro con acidez, rebajando a la mujer como el titulo dado por el grial -guiar todos por el camino justo... hacer todo por el honor... cumplir en justicia...- enumero con diversión oscura, contando sus dedos con indiferencia y sin gesto alguno en su rostro -no te engañes Siervo... esto es una guerra... no un juego de reyes justos- alzo la barbilla en orgullo cruel sin bajar esa esencia peligrosa que flotaba en el ambiente.

-Emiya...- llamo Gandalf con seriedad, pero fue como hablarle al viento pues aquellos dos ni siquiera se inmutaron... no parpadeaban... cada uno con la intención de hacer ceder al otro, dominarse mutuamente.

-No permitiré que le falte al respeto a mi reina... Señor, ya he pasado tantas faltas en su nombre- la voz amenazadoramente templada de Lancelot se hiso saber, en toda su altura, superando al propio Emiya que parecía darle una mirada burlona mientras bajaba su instinto intimidador istari.

-Tus caballeros siempre al rescate... _Siervo-_ alardeo Emiya con indiferencia, sacando su pipa como si no estuviera ante grandes guerreros... dándoles sonrisas oscuras a la rubia.

-Es suficiente...- una voz severa trono por todo el recinto -no permitiré mas conflicto del que ya tenemos fueras de estas tierras- Elrond entraba, indignado de que aliados estuvieran luchando entre si.

-Lo lamento... señor Elrond- se disculpo la antes Saber, pero sin apartar la mirada retadora del peregrino negro... que estaba en la misma actitud, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro por parte de Lancelot... Glorfindel hacia lo mismo por Emiya... a regañadientes tomando asiento.

Todos se miraron como si estuvieran en medio de un gran conflicto bélico, lo mas irónico es que eran solo dos personas que despertaban esa controversia... pues a pesar de estar casi en lados opuestos de la sala, las miradas que compartían eran únicas (según Glorfindel, que tuvo que sentarse al lado del negro para contenerlo... lo mismo para Lancelot).

XXXXX

Atrás de un pilar, dos hobbits impactados estaban mudos por el intercambio tenso de dos personajes importantes.

El peregrino negro, del cual Bilbo conto su participación final en asegurar Dale en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, también les dijo que había sido maestro de la conocida mata dragones.

Saber o Arturia Pendragon, su heroína y figura a seguir... dama azul capaz de convocar la ayuda de las estrellas con su espada dorada... figura importante del relato de la compañía de Thorin.

Merry y Pippin no esperaban que ambos se llevaran tan mal hasta el punto de casi sacar sus armas... pues aunque nadie lo noto... tanto el peregrino y la mujer habían dibujado sus espadas tan casualmente que nadie parecía sospechar... SOLO ELLOS.

-Pensé que todos serian grandes amigos- se quejo Pippin con decepción, pues en su imaginación ya habia simpatizado una amistad grandiosa... sobre todo cuando vio la figura de su regreso de la muerte.

-Pensamos mal... muy mal- dijo Merry con un bufido, ahora atentos al inicio de esa reunión secreta.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Bien, tenia planeado hacerlo largo... pero esta semana estuvo tan atareada que no tuve tiempo de expresarme abiertamente sobre el tema, la tensión flota y aunque el temple de Saber siempre fue conocida... la traición de Kiritsugu rompe sus estandares de tolerancias.

Glorfindel casi pierde su carácter templado por el cual se conocia en Rivendel, pocos fueron testigos pero suficientes para que su mascara empiece a temblar.

Pobres el resto del concilio, que sabian estaban superados... limitandose a una muda presencia del conflicto entre titanes.

Neah20 fuera...


	3. Chapter 3

Fate 3: Concilio de Elrond II

Frodo espero expectante, después de salir del mutismo incomodo que se instalo cuando la dama azul y el peregrino negro se sentaron, el sabio eldar que dirigía este concilio los miro a todos con ojos sabios... aunque se detuvo un poco mas con el llamado Glorfindel, como un silencioso reclamo de no interceder ante la hostilidad de un inicio... después siguió, dando un suspiro acomodando sus facciones bellas para iniciar.

-Eh aquí amigos míos... el inicio de esta reunión- con voz segura y de mando natural -Aquí se encuentra Frodo hijo de Drogo que atravesó grandes males para llegar a este punto- ofreció una inclinación al hobbit apenado por la atención ofrecida.

El pequeño sonrió agradecido de que presentaran a aquellos que oficialmente no tenia la fortuna de conocer, Gimli hijo de Gloin, Erestor jefe de la casa de consejo de Rivendel, Galdor enviado de los puertos grises, al príncipe del bosque negro, Legolas y al final a Boromir, hombre del sur.

-También has escuchado de Emiya el negro- señalo al peregrino que parecía distante, solo dando una inclinación en reconocimiento para seguir con la mirada perdida, fumando su pipa con desinterés... Elrond solo negó, dando disculpas al hobbit.

Frodo no le preocupaba, su tío le había dicho de su personalidad distante... aunque tenia gran curiosidad por alguien que era la misma especie que Gandalf pero que era todo lo contrario al gris... con su apariencia joven, bien afeitado y cabello cortado eso sin contar sus ropas ajenas a las tunicas.

Quito su mirada del análisis cuando noto que el susodicho lo miraba, como diciéndole "que quieres" y con su primera impresión opto por desviarse a donde Elrond miraba curioso, como esperando a que le diera el visto bueno... esto solo lo incomodo -¿un gusto?- indico perdido.

Emiya simplemente entrecerró sus ojos, optando por su silencio y mostrando sus facciones sin cambios... aunque seguía mirando un punto, Frodo se guio en la dirección y trago grueso... al parecer la guerra silenciosa estaba siendo dada contra la mata dragones... que tambien no tenia expresion alguna aunque sus ojos azules daban pelea.

-Tambien la bienvenida a dos grandes personas...-continuo Elrond, ignorando deliberadamente el conflicto de ciertas personas en el aire -La dama Arturia, Rey de los caballeros...-

-No tengo reino mi señor...- interrumpió la mujer con prontitud y elegancia - El titulo es vacío- explico con seriedad.

-Por este fue conocida mi señora- Gloin aseguro con una sonrisa -es difícil olvidar algo que respetamos- aseguro.

Saber miro sorprendida, ofreciendo una suave sonrisa que ilumino el recinto por un momento... para borrarse en segundos y darle la indicación de aceptación a Elrond con una de saludo para Frodo que estaba sonrojado por que esa simple expresión haya realizado un cambio tan pacifico.

Glorfindel aprecio el suave gesto de la pequeña rubia, la había conocido en el pasado y aun cuando no estaba como un "siervo" esa esencia seguía acaparando su atención... su grandeza, su entrega, el calor que celebra sus ojos cuando esta molesta... pues el había ofendido sin saberlo, recibiendo una reprimenda directa*... que decir si quedo demostrado en su enfrentamiento con su amigo (del cual había quedado satisfecho)... interesante... pensó.

Elrond simplemente sonrió -también un caballero, Lancelot del lago...- señalo al silencioso hombre, cuya esencia expresaba humildad y fortaleza, algo que noto Frodo como una persona amable aun con su gesto severo -ambos Numeroneanos... traídos de tierras imperecederas- esto llamo la atención de todos, pues esa raza ahora era Dunadan que perdían su pureza conforme avanzan las edades.

Boromir abrió sus ojos de manera exagerada, pues estaban prácticamente diciendo que esos dos ahora no solo era leyenda... sino que portaban la sangre de la gente que fundo su reino... Gondor.

Aragorn también se quedo impactado por la revelación, pues era raro encontrar a alguien de ese linaje puro directamente desde Valinor, aun entre su gente y el mismo eran descendientes de esta estirpe... trato de buscar un atisbo de mentira... pero al parecer era demasiado verdad.

-Le damos la bienvenida a Arda- llamo Gloin con orgullo, sabiendo que ella estaba de regreso... no sabia como iba a reaccionar Thorin ante esta noticia de regreso a casa.

-Estamos contentos de su regreso... mi señora- ofreció la silenciosa Tauriel, con aprecio y respeto a la mujer que puede convocar las estrellas.

-Lo agradecemos... mi señora y yo mismo estamos dispuestos a ser de su ayuda- aseguro Lancelot con humildad, al lado de su reina como portavoz de ella... feliz de ver el reconocimiento de la gente, con una mirada a esta como diciéndole que en verdad ahora y siempre fue un buen rey.

XXXXX

El inicio de esta reunión fue con el estado general de Arda, Arturia absorbió la información con prontitud con su lado táctico pues a pesar de tener sus habilidades siervo en algunas cosas... su información no estaba actualizada al igual que Lancelot... como es que las zonas del sur y las vastas regiones que se extienden al este de las montañas eran golpeadas por la oscuridad en ataques dispersos, que comenzaban a ser frecuentes de manera aislada.

Tambien la persecucion de Frodo, que gano miradas de asombro por eso... aunque los nazgul tenian relacion, pues algunos compartieron miradas preocupadas entre si... siguiendo con lo relatado.

-Hace ya tantos años que Moria fue conquistado...- Tauriel tomo la palabra, pues al ser la señora de las minas había sido enviada ignorando las quejas de Kili de hacerlo, pero ella quería presenciar todo de primera mano -la oscuridad fue anulada por completo gracias a la intervención de Emiya y nuestra señora de Erebor... Juana de Arco...- miro al peregrino en agradecimiento, algo que acepto silenciosamente.

La antes siervo escucho atento, pues dieron un relato corto de la conquista de dicha mina para los ignorantes del tema (que solo eran los recien llegados de Valinor) donde Kiritsugu había sido el que expuso la idea a la reina de Erebor, un espíritu Heroico de nombre Juana de Arco que ambos lideraron... aunque la ultima pereció en el enfrentamiento final, algo que le entristeció por Thorin... concluyendo con la expulsión de Erebor para el negro.

Boromir simplemente no creía ese detalle del destierro de Emiya del reino enano, al parecer ese pequeño pedazo de historia se lo había ahorrado... entrecerró sus ojos en queja silenciosa al peregrino que le alzo una ceja... "no importa" parecía expresar con ese simple gesto.

-Thorin esta reconsiderando su condición de expulsado... Emiya- llamo Gloin al final del relato de la elfo.

Kiritsugu le dio una mirada aburrida -comprobare eso por mi mismo cuando llegue la necesidad inevitable de ir donde el rey debajo de la montaña- indico con sinceridad cruda.

Arturia simplemente resoplo, conociendo lo desinteresado del hombre... aunque pudo ver el brillo divertido de Glorfindel al parecer atrapándola en su reflejo infantil, este cambio cuando noto su mirada... volviendo a su seriedad elfica.

El enano no se ofendió, aunque su hijo quería saltar para clavar su hacha a ese "héroe" de Moria por lo despectivo que se refirió a su rey.

-Pero... hace poco recibimos un mensajero... tanto a Moria como a Erebor- aseguro oscuramente Tauriel -De Mordor- esto ultimo, aunque fuera solo el nombre... parecía que todos estaban tensos, llamando la atención hasta de Emiya que parecía interesado de repente.

-Thorin se mostro fuerte con el apoyo de Thrain III... ambos no se mostraron intimidados ante las palabras dichas con tanta malicia...- aseguro con un atisbo de orgullo Gloin, tomando el relato desde su punto de vista.

-Kili con Fili II también se mostraron fuertes... pero la actitud presuntuosa y la oscuridad toco los corazones... de nuestra gente- Tauriel indico, ella reflejaba el temor por su pueblo.

-Querían nuestra "amistad" el señor Sauron el grande...- indico ofendido el enano, mirando a la elfo que acepto el que ellos también recibieron las mismas palabras -que por esto nos darían anillos... como los que dieron en otro tiempo- frunció el ceño.

-Después el mismo mensajero quiso interrogarnos sobre los hobbits...- continuo Tauriel, mirando a los pequeños en el concilio -su paradero y como eran... pues "Sauron lo sabe" nos dijo "conocieron uno en otra época" concluyo con ferocidad-

Gloin suspiro, al saber que este relato era tan similar al de Moria que ambos estaban complementando su historia con una exactitud -El mensajero después suavizo su voz... como para engatusarnos... pues quería una prueba de nuestra buena voluntad...- susurro con ironía -que encontráramos a ese "ladron"- señalo a Bilbo que parecía blanco como el papel -que le quitáramos el anillo que hace tiempo robo... que encontrándolo y entregándolo nos darían esos tres anillos que los señores enanos poseían en el pasado...-

-Que con eso... no solo nos darían esas joyas... tendríamos la amistad imperecedera del señor...- Tauriel continuo con disgusto, con la confirmación de Gloin ante el concilio atento -con una amenaza sutil "Rehusarse y no nos ira tan bien" exigiendo la respuesta pronta-

-El bastardo tuvo el valor de amenazar a nuestro rey y príncipe...- aseguro Gimli, llevando una amonestación de su padre por su interrupción... algo que se encogió, pero Legolas se burlo pues en sus visitas a los hijos de *Aman había tomado simpatía en molestar al enano.

-Nuestro rey no desistió... como tampoco lo hiso Kili... enfrentándolo con gallardía y negando información- sonrio Gloin, recordando la escena pues no solo Thrain estaba, también Gabriel y Miguel con su estandarte habían salido a enfrentar al mensajero que escapo acobardado.

-Pero desde entonces...- Tauriel bajo la voz, con un suspiro -dos veces ha regresado el mensajero... las dos veces marcho sin respuesta... con la amenaza de respuesta antes de que el año acabe...- suspiro.

-Dain nos recomendó advertirle a Bilbo... -aseguro Gloin con otro suspiro, recordando al primo de Thorin en su ultima visita después de relatarle lo mismo -queremos su consejo Elrond pues también hay mensajeros llegando al rey Brand en el valle... la sombra crece y se acerca-

-La dama de la luz también nos guio a este punto... para calmar nuestras dudas que era la mejor elección... que aquí todo iba a aclararse- Tauriel también concluyo, mirando al medio elfo -pues el anillo... aquel objeto que menosprecio el mensajero en un intento de engatusarnos... podría decidirse en Rivendel- aseguro, recordando lo misteriosa de Galadriel.

-Han hecho bien en venir...- aseguro Elrond después de un silencio -pues todos ustedes han venido al llamado... un llamado silencioso, pues cada uno tenia sus propios motivos para su asistencia en este lugar...- miro detenidamente al grupo, pues en efecto fue una coincidencia muy peculiar que tantas personas hubieran dado a su reino en el tiempo justo - todos respondiendo al peligro...- suspiro -pero antes debo informar sobre esto... el anillo... una historia que algunos de ustedes no conocen... y otros solo algunos retazos de la realidad...-

Lancelot se mantuvo en silencio mientras la voz clara de su anfitrión relataba la historia que remonta desde la segunda edad de ese mundo, en la forja de los anillos a manos de Celebrimbor engañado por Sauron... que el ultimo forjo un único para someterlos... también de Numenor, su caída y grandeza (interesante siendo ellos prácticamente de esa raza)… el caballero absorbió todo lo que pudo, una historia rica de guerras, caídas de reinos.

El antes Berserker tuvo que aceptar que el medio elfo era un ser de muchas edades, además de una muy buena memoria considerando la cantidad de historia que expresaba como si fuera vivido ayer... tuvo que abstenerse de sonreír ante la pregunta inocente de Frodo por la incredibilidad de saberlo tan viejo a pesar de la apariencia juvenil.

Arturia también estaba intrigada, pues ahora Boromir había tomado la palabra cuando la conversación señalo a Gondor... con la sequedad de su árbol del rey.

Boromir suspiraba mientras contaba el regreso del movimiento de Mordor, luego miro a Emiya con agradecimiento por sus años de enseñanza a pesar de las quejas de su padre -hemos resistido... pero mi hermano había sido asaltado por sueños... unos sueños que mi padre no quería seguir...- indico con vergüenza, sabiendo lo necio que era su progenitor -luego llegaron a mi al no ser escuchado Faramir...- susurro, pues no quería hacer evidente la gravedad de ser el preferido aunque la burla estaba en el negro, algo que aliviano su tensión pues sabia que estaba dando armas para que se divierta a sus costillas.

El gondor entendió lo relacionado de su sueño... la espada rota... con aquel hombre de nombre Aragorn, miro con sorpresa y una alegría naciente... aunque preocupación por su Padre, el actual senescal... también una mirada de protesta para Emiya, al parecer otro detalle olvidado de sus relatos.

Trancos no evito la impresión de la reacción del enviado del sur, pues esperaba negación o aprehensión por haber sido expuesto como heredero cuando tenían generaciones sin pisar Gondor... miro al negro que parecía divertido... frunció el ceño, al parecer este hombre había estado trabajando el "camino".

-Muestralo Frodo... muestra todo por lo cual nuestros caminos se cruzaron aquí- Gandalf indico al pequeño.

Arturia y Lancelot miraron aquella baratija, pero ellos podian sentir la malicia en ese objeto pequeño y dorado que era puesto en la mesa para que todos admiren... el silencio fue tenso e infinito.

-El daño de Isildur- comento Boromir con las palabras atragantadas, conocía la peligrosidad de tan delicada joya.

-Este es el anillo que han estado buscando- frunció el ceño Arturia, pero preocupación en sus ojos.

-Puedes ver la energía... Siervo... esto _es_ lo buscado- Kiritsugu rompió su silencio, frio pero mordaz -los susurros de promesas... la malicia de un engaño- indico como si fuera lo mas natural, pero varias miradas preocupadas le fueron dirigidas... pues casi nadie podía escuchar la voz... un indicador preocupante si se lo preguntan a Gandalf y Elrond... hasta el mismo Glorfindel.

-Si puede escucharlo... eso es preocupante- Galdor indico con voz oscura -si lo estas diciendo con tanta naturalidad... quiere decir que tienes fortaleza... Emiya el negro- alabo, pues en efecto si el anillo era el perdido, este debía de tentar a alguien para hacerlo quebrar y en ese paso ya estaba ese istari -porque Saruman no esta aquí- cuestiono al aire, que parecía sofocante solo con esas palabras.

-Es momento en que tomes la palabra... Gandalf, aunque tu pregunta Galdor será contestada con el tiempo que Mithrandir termina- indico Elrond con tristeza, cediendo al peregrino que parecía apesumbrado.

-Yo me acune en las palabras de Saruman tiempo atrás... cediendo algunas sospechas que pudieron evitar la ignorancia de todos nosotros ...- se quejo, siguiendo su relato de Gollum como fue su cacería y sus sospechas del regreso de los 9.

Legolas salto cuando tocaron ese tema, mirando a todos con la culpa en sus gestos expresando la fuga de dicho especie.

-Si esto es verdadero... posiblemente lo estén utilizando para guiarlos hasta el único- concluyo Emiya con un aire ausente, sabia de esa criatura... si hubiera sido el, posiblemente ya estuviera muerto.

-Ahora tu pregunta Galdor será contestada... - susurro Gandalf con pesar, mientras relataba la traicion del mago blanco, algo que dejo preocupados a quienes no sabían.

XXXXX

Emiya tenia los brazos cruzados, sentado de una manera recta pero que expresaba su desinterés evidente por lo relatado en el concilio, su mirada vacía estaba fija en la que fue su siervo... como recordatorio que no perdonaba lo dicho... como es que ella juzga como inmerecida esa oportunidad en esas tierras.

El peregrino negro ignorando la incomodidad que podía provocar por su actitud fría y distante, hasta el punto que no le interesaba que sus palabras de burla por el código ético pudieran haber afectado no solo a la que quería herir... si no a todos los presentes.

Con su báculo recargado pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla, la espada aun habitando su cintura, Kiritsugu por fin escucho la parte en la cual quería entrar... por fin -Matare a Saruman- expreso de golpe y desinterés de haber cortado el discurso de Gandalf.

El gris parecía que lo habían golpeado, todos silenciosos enfocando la figura estricta del negro... como si no esperaban que hablara... menos con ese comentario -¿Qué?- grazno el colega istari incrédulo de ver un brillo homicida en los vacíos ojos del rebelde compañero.

Pero mas incrédulo de que expresaba un gesto confiado, como si el blanco líder de la orden Istari fuera algo fácil por lo cual lidiar, Boromir solo parpadeo, Aragorn frunció el ceño, Gloin arqueo una ceja, Lancelot y Saber con la expresión en blanco... mientras los elfos presentes tenian un gesto de shock (que no rebajaba su elegancia aun en eso), hasta Glorfindel tenia un gesto como el que tenia cuando dio su idea de conquistar Moria hace tantos años.

Mientras Bilbo y Frodo compartieron miradas, como si en verdad alguno fuera a corregir la reciente declaración y juzgarla como burla... lastimosamente nadie lo hizo, no es que dudaran de la capacidad del negro... pero iba contra un gran istari.

-Lo que escuchaste Gandalf... Saruman puede transformarse en un peligro... será mejor eliminarlo antes de que tome aun mas poder- declaro con simpleza, con la seguridad de su entrenamiento respaldándolo -no es como si esperara su permiso- concluyo.

-ESTAS LOCO- Gandalf se levanto, asustando a mas de un incauto por la explosión -el no es cualquier Istari Emiya... puede matarte y no dejar nada para Mandos- amenazo, mirando desde su altura al hombre que se miraba indiferente... como si la furia no fuera dirigida a el.

-Lo sobreestimas- aseguro el negro sombríamente, dando una mirada de reojo.

-Yo lo conozco de tantos años... tu aunque tengas muchas habilidades... Saruman tiene consigo el conocimiento de tantas vidas- aseguro el peregrino gris golpeteando el báculo en el suelo.

-Eres ignorante Gandalf... lo conoces a el pero... - soltó con monotonía Emiya, fijando su foco en su colega istari... que parecía agarrarse de su báculo para no morir -tu no conoces mi verdadera profesión... es lo que hare en este caso- aseguro al ponerse de pie, con su propio signo de su raza en sus manos.

-Que profesión- susurro Gimli con curiosidad, aunque incomodo de recibir la mirada del peregrino Gris, como una amonestación por su interrupción.

-Asesino de magos- contesto Saber, ahora las miradas dirigidas a la rubia que parecía distante pero severa al tema -ese es su titulo celebrado... alguien cuyo entrenamiento era unico para dar muerte de una manera poco ortodoxa- explico al ver que las miradas de dudas no se borraban.

Una media sonrisa en el negro, dándole una mirada lobuna a la mujer-no es como si me importara tu opinión de mi oficio- aseguro.

Gandalf proceso las palabras con una lentitud... pero cuando el significado llego... volteo a una rapidez que podía haber roto el cuello, mirando como si se hubiera tragado algo desagradable -Asesino de magos... eso es lo que eres... no darás una oportunidad a Saruman- expreso de golpe y sin pausas, como un conflicto interno se llevaba.

-Tan suave como siempre Gandalf...- siseo el negro al comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, estaba aburrido y solo tenia planeado decir su plan -las oportunidades fueron varias... yo no se la daré... no importa como lo veas... este trabajo es para mi-

-Pero...- quiso seguir protestando, aunque impactado por la verdadera naturaleza de su colega... descubriendo que en efecto, nunca conoció al negro.

-Crees que no ira por el anillo- corto Emiya viéndolo por encima del hombro, señalando lo que descansaba en la mesa -esto no se discute Gandalf... solo estoy avisando como lo dije... no pidiendo su aprobación- corto con severidad y despectivamente.

El peregrino gris suspiro, sabiendo que había verdad en sus palabras... pero no podía evitar olvidar una amistad tan larga, todavía a estas alturas se le hacia difícil que lo hubieran traicionado.

-Tratare de que sea rápido- aseguro maldosamente Emiya, mirando la incomodidad del otro istari por el cruel comentario.

-Que benévolo... asegúrame de ser agradecido por tu buen corazón- indico Glorfindel, no pudiendo aguantar el retener su observación sarcástica... Elrond lo miro desaprobatoriamente mientras el resto no creía que el sabio eldar fuera a decir eso con tanta naturalidad, completando el humor negro en medio de una discusión seria.

-Iremos contigo- la antes Saber declaro interrumpiendo el análisis del humor del antes capitan, deteniendo la retirada del peregrino negro... solo consumiendo la atmosfera en un silencio mas espeso

-No necesito tu ayuda... Siervo- Kiritsugu aseguro sombríamente sin darle una mirada.

-Esto es lo que creo correcto... quieras o no... esto necesita nuestro respaldo- miro Saber la espalda del hombre, poniéndose de pie con seguridad -seria idiota que te confiaras... Kiritsugu-

Emiya volteo para darle la cara, con un gesto tieso pero la mirada fiera (Glorfindel atento) -has lo que quieras Siervo-

-Toma asiento Emiya...- ordeno Elrond con severidad -esto no ha terminado... todavía tenemos una conclusión que terminar-

-No hay nada mas que hablar... Elrond...- Emiya miro al sabio eldar -esto solo se resolverá con la destrucción del anillo... esconderlo... alejarlo no sirve... lanzarlo al monte del destino es mi conclusión-

-Quien lo hará...- cuestiono Gimli, llamando la atencion -esto no es solo ir donde Mordor esta vigilado- suspiro, al acariciarse su barba.

Emiya se paso su mano por su cabello oscuro, ahí de pie mientras una discusión se desarrollaba de entre toda la gente, miro a su antes siervo y su caballero estaban silenciosos... sabia que si no hubieran dado su palabra de apoyo (innecesario) en su misión de asesinato... ya hubieran saltado para ofrecerse... estupido honor... pensó con disgusto, pues le gustaba en solitario.

-Lo hare...- susurro Frodo nerviosamente, ganándose miradas de los que no participaban en las discusiones pues hasta Gandalf estaba envuelto en el conflicto.

Nadie escucho, de eso estaba segura la antes siervo... se puso de pie, si no podia dar su respaldo a dicha mision pues ya estaba prometida a otra... por lo menos darle su apoyo -SILENCIO- ordeno con aplomo, deteniendo las discusiones -aquí tenemos a alguien dispuesto...- miro con gracia al incomodo Frodo.

-Es eso cierto- pregunto Gandalf.

-Si... pero no se como- dijo cabizbajo Frodo, cuando todas las miradas cayeron donde el.

Aragorn se inclino con humildad -mi espada respaldara tu camino- ofreció.

-Mi arco también- Legolas se unió a su amigo.

-Mi hacha- Gimli indico con apoyo de Gloin.

Boromir se inclino con respeto -yo estare ahi para ver que tu decision se cumpla... por Gondor, dare mi honor y vida a tus servicios- indico con severidad, aunque sentia la mirada divertida de Emiya a sus espaldas... otro motivo de burla a sus costillas... penso.

La antes siervo se arrodillo a su altura, a su lado Lancelot -yo ya he dado mi palabra... Frodo hijo de Drogo.. te doy mi bendición y si llegara a ser el caso, que nuestros caminos se crucen... luchare a tu favor...- indico con sabiduría -o alguno de ustedes- miro al resto de los seguidores, que apreciaron las palabras altamente.

-Escogiste un gran camino...- Lancelot dijo con suavidad -solo nos demuestra que no importa el tamaño de la persona... tu valor es grande- concluyo, con un saludo elegante que fue seguido de su reina.

Elrond suspiro, pues esto se desarrollo tan rápido que no lo vio venir -entonces... esto es la comunidad del anillo- indico, aunque otros tres hobbits salieron de sus escondites... al parecer ignorantes que esto era secreto... uniéndose a la agrupación recién creada.

-Mi señor...- Glorfindel intervino -quisiera unirme a Emiya- indico, deteniendo toda conversación... Arturia que discutía con Emiya voltearon extrañados.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

No es tan largo como pense, trate de resumir... pero cha chan... aqui Emiya se lanzo a su verdadera profesion... que le dira Elrond a nuestro amigo Glorfindel con su intempestiva decision de apoyo... cuando es un eldar necesitado en Rivendel.

Como veran, la actitud de Boromir es diferente por culpa del negro si me lo preguntan.

*Esa escena, donde Glorfindel le pregunta porque eligio el camino de un guerrero, fue cuando Saber salto ofendida por que dudaran de sus decisiones solo por ser mujer... Fate 3, del rey justo (primera parte).

*Aman nombre en elfico de Juana de Arco, dado por los elfos silvanos.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate 4: Ocio

Gloin y Bilbo se acercaron a la rubia que descansaba en el marco de un ventanal en aquella ciudad elfica, al lado de esta su siempre sombra... el caballero negro (como el hobbit empezó a nombrarlo para sus futuras canciones).

Lancelot los miro sin algún sentimiento en su rostro, dando una inclinación de cabeza como saludo o permiso, no sabían, pero con esto ya estaban a unos pasos donde la mujer los miraba expectantes al detectar su presencia.

-Por fin podemos saludarla como se debe- aseguro el anciano hobbit con una sonrisa, disfrutando de ver el rostro de reconocimiento de la rubia.

-Lamento que por mi falta de carácter hayamos retrasado un buen saludo- acepto la rubia con una sonrisa discreta, conociendo a esas dos personas que si no hubieran sido presentadas por Elrond en el concilio... no los hubiera reconocido por el paso de los años que son reflejados en ellos.

-Descuide mi señora... aunque debo decir que Thorin hubiera estado alagado de dicha reprimenda al peregrino- aseguro Gloin con una carcajada limpia, pues estaba seguro que su rey estaría satisfecho al ver al siempre ajeno negro, saltando de furia solo por algunas palabras de esa mujer.

Para la antes siervo, una mirada nostálgica paso por sus ojos, recordando esa ultima escena en su "muerte" durante la nombrada guerra de los cinco ejércitos, aquel gesto del severo Thorin suavizado durante su lecho -como esta el- pregunto curiosa -seguramente es un gran rey- indico.

Gloin se removió incomodo al igual que Bilbo, conscientes que la mujer era ignorante de los sentimientos a los cuales su rey se aferro durante años antes de aceptar a su fallecida reina -el es magnifico... Erebor ahora engalana una estatua tanto de usted como de Fili- aseguro.

-¿Fili?- indico con pesar la antes saber, recordando la muerte del enano con tanto realismo que se perdió por unos segundos, soltó un suspiro.

-No es su culpa... - indico el hobbit viendo esos ojos nostálgicos que traían una pizca de dolor, reconociendo que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Lo se- indico suavemente.

-Por cierto mi señora, estaría complacido si alguna vez fuera a visitar nuestras ciudades... Kili y Thorin estarían dándole la bienvenida- indico Gloin, aunque impaciente de ver como reaccionaria su rey y príncipes ante la mujer, pues era verdad las similitudes físicas de Juana... aunque de personalidad eran muy diferentes.

Por su parte Bilbo estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, también planeando una visita a Erebor... avergonzado de haberse distanciado tanto al punto de perder información de importancia, como el dolor de Thorin por la muerte de su mujer o el haber reconquistado otro reino enano perdido.

-Mi señora- Glorfindel llamo desde la distancia, a su lado un aburrido Emiya cuya mirada estaba en la lejania para no cumplir con la azul de la mujer.

-Me disculpo...- aseguro la antes siervo con gentileza, levantándose de su lugar de descanso a su lado Lancelot silencioso, cuya despedida no paso desapercibida para aquellos dos ex compañeros de aventuras -espero verlos mas adelante- indico.

-Por supuesto mi señora... tengo que presentarle a mi hijo- Gloin se acaricio la barba, viendo que si fuera posible chispas estarían saltando entre la mujer y el mago... pero estaba seguro que el elfo se estaba suprimiendo una sonrisa, pero era imposible, un elfo de tal estatus no disfrutaría de esa hostilidad... ¿o si?

-Mi sobrino igual... además de otros pequeños- Bilbo guiño un ojo a la mujer que había cumplido con su mirada después de darle unas tantas de rencor al peregrino que la ignoro, de igual manera noto la actitud de Glorfindel... posiblemente los rumores sean ciertos en cuanto a esa personalidad contraria a la cual siempre muestra.

Lancelot camino detrás de la mujer, dejando atrás a lo otros dos... arqueo su ceja ante el brillo satisfecho de Glorfindel por su reina -espero que se comporte con ella- le susurro al pasar a su lado a un nivel que sabia un elfo podía escucharlo pero los otros no.

El elfo dio una mirada culpable -yo soy un alto eldar mi señor... mi código no me permite faltar al respeto a ninguna dama- indico con orgullo al caminar junto al caballero negro.

El antes berserker dio una mirada vacía, pero opto por el silencio, pues podía notar que el segundo al mando de Rivendel disfrutaba de las disputas silenciosas de su reina y aquel istari, como esperando a que volvieran a la batalla verbal -creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber alegado por usted en esta misión- indico con voz monótona.

-Demasiado tarde para retractarse- indico con triunfo disfrazado por los gestos nobles Glorfindel, recordando que era verdad... aquel caballero hablo por el ante Elrond, facilitando su salida a esa mision para acabar con Saruman.

Su pretexto "necesitaremos toda la ayuda capacitada... creo que el señor Glorfindel podía ser adepto para esta misión", si no fuera porque tenia una seriedad que proteger... hubiera saltado de alegría porque se le permitiera su salida.

Con eso en mente, el cuarteto comenzó a planear su salida y camino a recorrer... debía aceptar la profesionalidad de Arturia y Helërandir, pues mantuvieron su papel para su desgracia muy en serio, pero tenia toda una misión para presenciar esos gestos aburridos de ambos romperse... igual que el.

XXXXX

Saber se disponía a tomar su entrenamiento, con su armadura en su lugar como proyección de su mana, reluciente y elegante que cubría justo lo necesario de su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Rivendel esa mañana, trataba de encontrar una respuesta por su comportamiento imprudente el día anterior, no podía perdonarse el haber perdido su temple y provocar vergüenza ante su anfitrión en el inicio de una reunión importante.

Un suspiro de decepción se vio obligada a soltar, por completo su código de etiqueta fue abolido, pero con solo verlo... a su antiguo maestro... le había molestado en lo profundo su indiferencia, recordando que Irisviel confiaba a ciegas en ese hombre.

Cuando pensó en ella, no podía perdonarse el no haberla salvado de ese secuestro... su dolor porque su papel como grial fue adelantado, la carcomía.

La quinta guerra del grial, le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca, pues aprendió lo corrompido que estaba su objeto que cumpliría su anhelado deseo... en esta guerra, ella lo destruyo a voluntad.

Otro suspiro y ya había llegado al área de entrenamiento, un jardín con el espacio necesario para la libertad, bien iluminada y con el piso uniforme

-Viene a entrenar.. Mi señora- cuestiono Boromir con curiosidad, posiblemente sin la influencia de Emiya hubiera subestimado a una mujer con espada... pero ahora sabia que hubiera sido un camino equivocado, algunas feminas podían tener el carácter de un guerrero y como ejemplo era la pequeña justo a su lado.

-Si- indico secamente la rubia, dando una mirada de reojo al hombre del sur, tenia el porte de un guerrero y por los rumores que escucho también es cercano a Kiritsugu.

-Puedo unirme a usted- cuestiono con su voz profunda, pero por dentro emocionado por tal oportunidad.

Arturia levanto su rostro para mirarlo mejor, pero un brillo de reto surco por sus ojos azules -espero poner a prueba la fuerza de un hombre de arda- indico con elegancia, por dentro feliz de que la aceptación en ese mundo por su genero no fuera impedimento (los que ella ha tratado).

-Seria un honor- indico un Boromir ahora angustiado de cumplir expectativas de un rey, pues ante sus ojos eso era... dándole el paso al área de entrenamiento, donde cada uno se puso del lado contrario.

Arturia saco su espada, ahora reluciente y mostrando la gracia de la leyenda en su mundo, pues al ser entrenamiento no tenia la necesidad de ocultarla... ignorando la mirada de apreciación de su contrincante, fascinado por la maravilla hecha arma.

Boromir tomo posición, centrándose en su entrenamiento por completo... con gesto fiero y atento, comenzó el ataque a una mujer cuyo gesto guerrero era admirable.

Ambos contrincantes no eran conscientes de ciertos principes que se sintieron atraídos por el chocar de armas, además de la elegancia de los ataques femeninos y la fuerza con la que hacia retroceder a un hombre demasiado grande para su tamaño.

XXXXX

Aragorn había sido arrastrado desde el lugar donde visitaba a Arwen en sus pocas ocasiones que se podía librar de sus deberes -a donde me llevan- exigió a sus secuestradores que no eran otros que sus "hermanos".

-No podemos permitir que te pierdas un gran enfrentamiento... Estel- aseguro Elrohir al soltarlo, sabiendo que el hombre estaba muy bien para caminar solito ahora que estaba apartado de su hermana.

-La leyenda de Erebor ha vencido al hombre de Gondor- indico con emoción Elladan -incluyéndome al poco tiempo- en vez de estar abatido por haber sido derrotado por una mujer, se sentía honrado al recibir halagos de la mujer que acepto su fortaleza al haberla obligado casi al limite de sus técnicas.

-Es asombroso, llena de energía y entusiasmo, notable de un guerrero- Elrohir se esforzaba en halagos, pues cuando a el le toco también fue una oportunidad única.

-Legolas nos dijo sus acciones durante la batalla de los cinco ejércitos... y el probo fuerza- aseguro uno de los gemelos con simpatía, pues en efecto el hijo de Thranduil era el mas curioso siendo el que la conoció desde su primer arribo a arda.

-Legolas también- dijo incrédulo Aragorn, mientras los pasillos de Rivendel pasaban sin ser notados... caminando por los pasillos en su propias platicas.

-Si, pero no es eso por lo que nos sentimos obligados a ir por ti- indico su hermano al llegar a un punto donde la gente se amotinaba para observar.

-Veo que te han traído- Emiya indico con ausencia, recargado en un pilar distante, sin interés en lo que fuera que estuvieran esperando la gente reunida.

Al lado un Lancelot que parecía que sabia lo que había, con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos inexpresivos... esto le extraño, pues su señora estaba luchando... porque no estaba a su lado para ver por su seguridad... se cuestiono el dunadan.

Aragorn lo miro con duda, entre el y la gente a delante... en conflicto de donde cumplir, no tuvo que tomar una decisión cuando los gemelos lo arrastraron hacia el grupo de gente donde podía reconocer a los hobbits, Gloin, Gimli, Galdor y hasta Erestor entre la multitud... entrecerró sus ojos y pudo asegurar que Elrond también estaba, pero era imposible ¿verdad?

-Glorfindel la desafío- Elladan dijo al llegar hasta el frente, el dunadan abrió su boca pues hasta su propia gente estaba entre la multitud y pudo notar que en efecto, era Elrond uno de los espectadores.

Y entendía porque, pues Glorfindel iba a tocar una espada después de tantos años... para los mortales era un privilegio siendo el elfo una leyenda y para los inmortales ni se diga, no son tantas las oportunidades que se les han dado para ver al antiguo capitán de Gondolin con un arma.

Trancos trago grueso, cuando la emoción de la situación comenzó a llenarle, sintió una mano en su hombro y con asombro vio que se trataba de Boromir con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Debería sentirme culpable de ser el responsable de tantos desafíos para el rey de los caballeros...- dijo mirando donde las dos figuras comenzaban a alistarse -pero creo que diría mentiras... estoy a punto de ver dos leyendas chocando-

Aragón no entendió porque su culpa, suponiendo que en efecto a la mejor fue el primero en retarla... se dedico a compartir su sonrisa, posiblemente su regreso a Gondor no seria tan malo, después de todo ya estaba desarrollando amistad con el hijo del senescal.

Elladan, Elrohir, Boromir, Aragorn y un Legolas (que se acababa de acercar) contuvieron el aliento, cuando el primer sonido metálico resonó por todo el lugar.

XXXXX

Glorfindel estaba fatigado de sus deberes en Rivendel, pero si quería salir sin pendientes debía adelantar todo el trabajo posible para no dejarle mas a su señor durante su ausencia.

Con su porte sabio, sin una pizca de expresión de aburrimiento por sus deberes administrativos del lugar en su rostro, estaba dirigiéndose al comedor a buscar algo para comer... no es que tuviera hambre, pero a veces esto le alegraba su día.

Fue cuando sus oídos alcanzaron a notar el sonido de espadas, intrigado comenzó a cambiar su destino, puede que notaria algo interesante pues era raro que se escuchara tan fuerte el ruido del acero para un simple entrenamiento.

Cuando llego se quedo levemente sorprendido, una expresión que solo se noto por ampliar un poco sus ojos... lentamente una sonrisa de medio ledo comenzó a amenazar con salir.

Ahí estaba la dama azul, en un barrido amplio donde su espada solo fue un borrón mientras Legolas bloqueaba siendo impulsado un poco atrás por el impacto, para después dar un leve salto y atacar con su otra arma para que la mujer saltara con facilidad en una gracia anormal para un mortal, esquivando con facilidad.

-Es asombroso... no es así- indico Elladan con un suspiro, llamando la atención de un hipnotizado capitán que desvió su mirada donde descansaba los dos gemelos.

-A pesar de ser tan pequeña... su leyenda es merecida- indico Elrohir, encogiéndose de hombros -si alguien dice lo contrario... nosotros somos testigos- su hermano estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Oh ustedes perdieron- una leve burla se resbalo por Glorfindel, provocando que ambos voltearan en un azote para mirarlo como si hubiera dicho algo asombroso.

-Te... -Elladan trago grueso, mirando inquisitivamente al segundo de Rivendel.

-Estas... -Elrohir continuo con la boca seca, no esperaba ver de tan cerca su otra personalidad que nadie había visto (excepto el dia anterior, aunque no hablado su esencia era diferente).

-Burlando.. -su hermano parpadeo otra vez, contando las veces que se habían esforzado por sacar a flote esa esencia que nadie... tan solo su padre y recientemente Emiya (considerando que 70 años son nada para un inmortal)… habían presenciado.

-DE NOSOTROS- concluyeron los dos de manera acusadora, pero fueron ignorados cuando Glorfindel ya estaba encaminándose dentro del área de lucha, donde al parecer todo había concluido.

-Buenas Tardes... mi señor Glorfindel- llamo con respeto Saber, reconociéndolo como su posición lo manda aun a pesar que ya eran compañero oficial de su misión en arda.

El capitán de gondolin quería ser testigo en persona de la fuerza, dando un saludo cordial a un Legolas que había intercambiado consejos con la antes siervo después del acalorado entrenamiento -mi señora Arturia... quisiera tener el placer de chocar armas con usted- pidió amablemente, con una sonrisa suave.

Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan y un distante Boromir (que había estado tratando de regresar su condición a uno menos cansado, maldiciendo la resistencia elfica) se animaron ante esto, esperando emocionados la respuesta... pues sus miradas cayeron donde la rubia estaba.

Arturia tomo esto con agrado -seria un placer... mi señor Glorfindel- aseguro -seria un honor probar su fuerza como un guerrero de renombre y no solo compañeros de armas-

Glorfindel tomo de agrado sus palabras -solo permita que consiga mi espada y ropa mas adecuada- indico señalándose, con las túnicas que siempre portaba no eran las indicadas para una lucha que prometía ser inolvidable.

La antes siervo acepto, optando por ir a comer algo para mantener su hambre a raya, saliendo del lugar ignorando las caras emocionadas de sus antes contrincantes.

El ultimo de la casa de la flor dorada, se dirigió a sus aposentos para tomar su arma que había estado puliendo para prepararse en su misión de apoyo a la casería de Saruman, sus ropas que aunque mostraban la elegancia también estaba blindado en los lugares correctos.

-Me han llegado rumores- Elrond lo intercepto cuando comenzaba su regreso al lugar de entrenamiento.

-Sabia que esto no iba a pasar desapercibido- indico con diversión Glorfindel, caminando al lado de su señor.

-Y perdernos de un gran encuentro...- Emiya también se unió -creo que yo paso, demasiado honor en juego- dijo mordaz.

Glorfindel voltearía los ojos, si no fuera que había muchas miradas entorno a el, pues en efecto cuando llego al área designada había gente agrupada, suspiro no solo de emoción sino de que se sentía como entretenimiento.

Elrond no dijo nada, miro como el negro simplemente se alejo junto con Lancelot que estaban fuera del área de visión.

-Espero no haberla hecho esperar- dijo Glorfindel caminando hacia el centro donde la antes siervo estaba, indiferente a las miradas de los curiosos.

-No- contesto con sequedad, pero se notaba la emoción que también la comenzaba a embargar.

El antiguo capitán afino sus sentidos, tomo posición, su espada descansaba con seguridad en sus manos cuando acorto la distancia elevando la espada de manera alta para dar el primero de muchos encuentros.

La rubia intercepto, repeliendo el ataque con facilidad y gracia, sus ojos mostraban la seriedad del asunto y la figura del elfo se reflejaban en ellos, cuando dio un corte que fue esquivado por centímetros gracias a la agilidad elfica.

Corte, bloqueo, salto, esquivar, agilidad amplia, barrido, choque y sonrisas de emoción en los gestos siempre serios de los duelistas, fueron los momentos en los que aquel encuentro amistoso se extendió probando fuerza que algunos aseguraron perdían el rastro por la velocidad de las arremetidas.

Legolas acepto que era un nivel diferente, pareciera que ella no había estado demostrando toda su gracia cuando se enfrento a el, algo le hiso sentir que debía mejorar para volverla a retar.

Boromir tenia un sentimiento de opresión al obligarse en un futuro a mejorar, con la meta de alcanzar a esos grandes guerreros que se enfrentaban en una danza fuera de su imaginación.

Aragorn, Elladan y Elrohir sonreían de emoción, también con sentimientos similares a los otros testigos de un duelo que expresaba tanta emoción... pues ambos tenían las mismas creencias que seguramente ya se respetaban mutuamente.

Elrond suspiro, viendo como su segundo al mando disfrutaba ese enfrentamiento, mostrando su diversión en toda su esplendor sin cuidar esa seriedad que siempre expresaba... posiblemente este viaje que iniciaría, no solo era para bien de arda... sino para el bien de esos dos, podrían ganar mas que nada en el mundo.

XXXXX

Lancelot con sus ojos cerrados, esperando a que su reina se desocupe de su entrenamiento, sus mente vagaban en miles de pensamientos a veces recordando sus propias penas que arrastraba de su pasado deshonroso.

-No iras a ver que tu reina este bien- cuestiono Emiya a su lado, algo sarnoso cuando dijo "reina" pero es algo que no se dejaría que lo sacara de su temple.

El caballero oscuro abrió sus ojos, mirándolo desde su altura sin un movimiento corpóreo -no es necesario, a ella le fascina una lucha que promete... esta es una de ellas- aseguro con paciencia.

Emiya le dio una mirada mordaz, consciente que esa mujer ha estado en entrenamiento toda la mañana y ahora parte de la tarde, debía aceptar la paciencia que tenia para analizar a su contrincante pues estaba seguro que después de un duelo daría a conocer los puntos a fortalecer como una buena maestra.

Pero no podía evitar, cada vez que miraba su rostro algo se torcía en su interior... aunque todo este mundo sea demasiado honorifico para su propio bien, no le molestaba... pero ella... bueno ella era una evidencia viviente de lo que hiso en el pasado... mas aun que representaba vivamente todo lo que el repudiaba de una forma que no podía ignorarla... no sabia si era odio.

Lancelot volvió a su posición ahorrador de energía cuando la conmoción fue desde el punto donde el entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo, el movimiento fue rápido pero la gente comenzó a dispersarse mostrando a dos fatigados duelistas que se sonreían mutuamente... demostrando su satisfacción de lo que aparentemente ya terminaron.

El caballero oscuro abandono al istari negro, para ir donde su señora saludaba en reconocimiento al elfo -Ya esta satisfecha... mi señora- pidió con amabilidad, dando una mirada apreciativa al duo... mas al eldar.

-Por supuesto Lancelot- contesto relajada aunque todavía manteniendo el porte la mujer, secándose el sudor con una toalla que le acababa de acercar su súbdito.

Lancelot sonrió, pues aun con algo tan simple para su reina, sabia que poco a poco escarbaba respeto en todos los presentes... aunque ella negara su liderazgo y se arrepentía de su reinado.. Ella era alguien que nació para gobernar.

-Creo que es momento de un merecido descanso- aseguro Elrond al acercarse junto con el resto que habia permanecido.

Un Gloin y Bilbo con gesto satisfecho hacia sus respectivos parientes como un silencioso "esa es nuestra compañera", Boromir con Aragorn comparando los diferentes puntos de duelo para practicarlo ellos mismos, Legolas soportando el hablar de los gemelos principes de Rivendel sobre lo grandioso del reto a seguir.

-Es asombroso- Pippin salto de alegría desvergonzada, acercándose mas de la cuenta para apreciar la espada de la rubia -la legendaria Excalibur... - dijo con añoranza, mirando el arma como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en el desierto.

Sam llego golpeando en la nuca a esos dos primos, pues Merry también estaba invadiendo espacio vital de la mujer -respeto... ustedes- aseguro con severidad.

-No es molestia- indico la antes siervo con suavidad, compartiendo una mirada ligera a esos hobbits que ahora admiraban su espada todavía mas cerca.

Frodo tímidamente acerco la mano, para tocar la hoja plateada reluciente del arma legendaria -es hermosa- indico dando una mirada a su tio.

-Ahora la podemos ver sin la necesidad de una guerra- indico Gloin recordando esa platica durante la marcha de la compañía.

-En efecto... su antes estado de siervo solo le permitía mostrar su espada cuando la necesidad habla- informo Lancelot.

Muchos "oh" se escucharon cuando la platica comenzó a subir de volumen e integrantes, decepcionados cuando Arturia guardo su espada en la hermosa vaina que también fue alabada... todavía desconociendo sus propiedades de Avalon.

-Me he perdido de algo importante- reclamo Gandalf llamando la atención del grupo, por las miradas de lastima que le dieron... fue la respuesta que necesitaba.

Glorfindel y Elrond guiaron al grupo para una comida, pues tantas emociones habían hecho que algunos se saltaran comidas.

XXXXX

Frodo suspiro con pesar, el tiempo había ido tan rápido que casi el invierno estaba cerca... todo este tiempo fue testigo de las habilidades del grupo denominado "el mas fuerte"

Entrenamientos tan duros que emocionaban, eran ocasiones Emiya contra Lancelot, o el ultimo contra Glorfindel, Arturia también pero nunca con el peregrino negro era como si hubieran quedado en un silencioso acuerdo de ignorarse mutuamente... para Frodo esto era triste, pues ambos personajes tenian su propia leyenda en arda uno como salvadora de Erebor el otro como restaurador de Moria (junto con Joan).

El peregrino negro mostro demasiada destreza, desmintiendo su ideal de Istari que habia labrado con Gandalf... pues con solo su espada y con algunos trucos habia logrado ser un reto tanto para Lancelot y Glorfindel, todavia recordando el primer encuentro que vio de ese mago y sentia la emocion y seriedad que a veces pensaba que lo hacia con objetivo de matar (era imposible ¿verdad?).

Boromir y Legolas también entrarían a los entrenamientos en algunas ocasiones, algo que seguramente Trancos desearía pero tenia una misión de exploración de rutas que cumplir... pues la mujer era una excelente juez para la hora de combatir, dando consejos como un tutor lo haría.

Emiya, Arturia, Lancelot y Glorfindel demostraban habilidades demasiado finas, exactas y mortales, había ocasiones en que el portador del anillo se preguntaba si existía alguien en toda arda con la fuerza para enfrentar a ese cuarteto... otros momentos deseaba que fueran ellos los que estuvieran en la comunidad donde marchara dentro de unos meses, pero el sabia que la misión de ese grupo ameritaba toda la destreza, pues irían directamente a enfrentar al istari traidor con sus artimañas todavía desconocidas.

-Que piensas Frodo- llamo Gandalf de los pensamientos del hobbit, con su pipa y mirada sabia donde el estaba sentado.

-Solo pensando- contesto con simplicidad el portador del anillo.

-Seguramente deseabas que ellos fueran la comunidad- indico al hobbit que ahora tenia un gesto culpable, tan fácil de leer... pensó divertido el istari.

-No los cambiaria... pero tengo curiosidad... quiero conocerlos- aseguro el pequeño con ansias, con sus ojos brillantes de admiración.

-Llegara un momento en que coincidiremos, Frodo- indico esperanzado Gandalf, pues el también deseaba ver ese grupo.

-Ellos marcharan pronto- pregunto el pequeño despues del silencio.

-Si... tienen que ir por algunas cosas donde mi buen amigo Radagast- informo el gris.

En los pocos días ese comentario se cumplió, antes de que los equipos de exploración regresaban por parte de los dunadan, el cuarteto marcho con su dirección hacia el bosque negro... despidiéndose de Rivendel hasta que todo conflicto este truncado.

XXXXX

Con buenos deseos a la comunidad del anillo, Emiya tenia un gesto arrogante... pues daria inicio al fin de Saruman.

Arturia con las ganas de ser de ayuda en honor a la memoria de Irisviel y Shirou, trataría de apoyar al negro aunque no fuera de su agrado.

Lancelot fiel a su reina, la seguiría donde ella lo necesitara.

Glorfindel ansioso por ser testigo directo de todo esto, además interesado en la satisfacción final de una aventura de este tipo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien como el titulo lo indica, este fue solo un poco de sus dias de ocio de todos en general... aunque para mi no lo sea, ¿quien entrena en sus dias libres?

La aventura del cuarteto guerrero iniciara en el proximo capitulo, ¿Qué encontraran en el lugar de Radagast? ¿Otra vez perderan el temple Emiya y Saber? ¿Glorfindel demostrara su satisfaccion mas abiertamente?¿Lancelot sera el unico dispuesto a hacerla de mediador? Bueno pues eso lo veremos conforme avance la historia.

Saludos a todos los que me dejan review.

Neah20 fuera...


	5. Chapter 5

Fate 5: Juicio

El clima era el mas calmado, el frio viento de un amenazante invierno era lo que podía identificar con facilidad, el cielo despejado mientras los rayos del sol atenuado bañaba a los viajeros, los arboles mesándose con el ligero aire mientras caminaban con sus portes elegantes.

El hombre de negro con una de sus manos en su báculo mientras la otra descansaba en los bolsillos de su extraña ropa, con la mirada siempre enfrente, en sus ojos el brillo ausente sin expresión alguna o incomodidad por algunos rayos de sol en el rostro bien afeitado.

A su lado, una mujer con el vestido azul con algunos detalles blancos y dorados, su rostro sin edad y seriedad, el porte de grandeza con toques de humildad, en total silencio pero combinaba muy bien con su inexpresivo colega.

Detrás pero que no desentonaban con la esencia de elegancia era un alto elfo, cuyo rostro de mármol, ojos sabios y suave cabello rubio sonreía discreto, mirando con ansias con toques de curiosidad a los que lideraban.

Junto a la mujer, unos pasos a sus espalda estaba una figura alta que traía ropas grises, su cabello ondulado brillaba en tonos azules del negro natural, la expresión suave pero sin emoción, sus ojos fijos y atento a su alrededor.

Para alguien normal, entre esas cuatro figuras posiblemente seria la locura, días de silencio o solo platicas corteses, solo se detenían si era necesario y los descansos eran cortos, comidas rápidas con el sonido de la naturaleza... después de todo, esas personas tenían la resistencia física suficiente.

El negro vigilaba su carga, pues al igual que en su reconquista de Moria, había pedido su arsenal a los herreros para este viaje, de ahí que necesitara ir con Radagast para cumplir con sus armas largas (aunque nunca regreso las que perdió en la mina del enano).

-Esto es demasiado calmado- rompió en uno de esos días la antes Saber, sorbiendo un poco del insípido caldo que fue hecho a manos de su súbdito, siendo que le tocaba la comida al caballero, aunque no se quejaría del sabor, después de todo el alimento era destinado a ser energético y proveer los nutrientes necesarios, no para el paladar.

Emiya le dio una mirada aburrida, de esas que siempre le daba cuando ella hablaba (aunque a todos los trataba igual, para la mujer era mas seco) -me temo que esto solo atribuye un mal mayor- se guardo su báculo entre su brazo, para sostener su cabeza con ausencia.

-Cree que esto ya fue descubierto- aseguro Lancelot seriamente, descansando siempre al lado de su señora, de pie y con la guardia siempre en alto.

El istari suspiro -seria seguro que lo supiera desde el momento de su traición...- sonrió sin humor -sabia que iría detrás de el, después de todo nunca nos agradamos- cerro sus ojos, recargándose en el tronco que ahora sirvió como respaldo, su signo de Istari olvidado a su lado.

-Creo que te esta esperando con emoción- irónico completo Glorfindel, dando una mirada punzante al mago que apoyo el comentario.

-Seria tonto que no esperaba nada de visitas... después de todo, aunque no supiera su verdadero oficio, Emiya, podía esperar algún ataque planeado de su parte- Lancelot también puso su granito en la conversación, conociendo poco al antes maestro de su señora, era considerado un hombre que no podía dejar algo inconcluso.

-Kiritsugu siempre tuvo la habilidad de hacer "amigos"- aseguro Arturia con ausencia sorbiendo el ultimo de su comida, aunque quedaba hambre no podía darse el lujo de satisfacer su estomago... hubo silencio -¿Qué?- cuestiono al sentir todas las miradas en su persona.

Glorfindel rompió en una sonrisa cómplice, mientras Emiya entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, Lancelot solo mostro un brillo de diversión en sus gestos -tenemos compañía- indico el ultimo al borrar todo el ambiente, pues en instantes el grupo estaba de pie listo para lo que fuera vendría entre la maleza.

Las armaduras brillaron en presencia de aquellos capaces de convocarlas, el caballero oscuro mostro un pesado blindaje que cubría por completo su cuerpo, mientras su espada cubierta con neblina negra en una chispa de poder... la antes siervo también brillo, el acero posicionándose en lugares indicados mientras su espada salida de su funda era cubierta en el viento, haciéndola invisible.

Emiya se levanto mas como obligación que porque le importaba, su báculo en su mano en un aire aburrido... sus dedos listos para usarlo si es necesario, aunque su espada también lista para ser tomada si la situación lo amerita.

-Viajeros...- una voz gutural vino de entre la maleza, risas roncas parecían rodearlos -creen que tienen el poder de ir contra nosotros... ilusos- susurros peligrosos.

Ahí en toda su gloria un alto hombre, de aspecto salvaje salía con su mirada arrogante sosteniendo la mirada codiciosa entre los viajeros, extrañado por ver al hombre de la armadura pero su vista se fijo en la fémina... con ojos peligrosos, saboreándola aun en esa distancia.

Glorfindel frunció el ceño, Lancelot si fuera posible verle el rostro, se pudiera identificar su odio por la manera en que su reina era observada, por ese al parecer ladrón de paso... Emiya solo parecía aburrido, indiferente al sentido de caballeros entre sus colegas mientras Arturia oscureció su gesto, pues nunca había tenido que lidiar con una mirada como esas.

-Dejen a la mujer y sus pertenencias... los dejaremos vivir- aseguro el hombre lascivamente, las carcajadas de sus colegas se escuchaban en las sombras... ignorantes del error que acaban de cometer.

XXXXXX

Saruman disfrutaba de su soledad en aquella torre negra, sus planes empezaban a encaminarse a su éxito, pero ahora su prioridad era sacar indefinidamente a Emiya el negro, pues el sabia que este antes colega, rebelde y despreciable a sus ojos vendría por su cabeza.

-Estúpido- aseguro con arrogancia, pues no había nadie capaz de hacerle frente, pero sus pensamientos siempre tenían esa espinita de duda, pues el no conocía muy bien al negro.

El odio que había estado cosechando desde que conoció al insubordinado negro, había acrecentado enormemente cuando no murió en Moria, por el contrario solo le trajo mas fama y puntos a su favor ante todo el concilio blanco.

La envidia lo corrompió, el istari blanco sintió desde el momento en que el anillo de Cirdan fue a parar a manos del gris, pero eso quedaba corto... ahora la magnitud del odio hacia el negro le nublaba el juicio y era combustible para hacer lo que tenia planeado para Arda.

Miro el mapa de la tierra media en su pared, ahí un punto rojo descansaba sobre Edoras, de Rohan pues este era su primer objetivo, atacar pausadamente las fronteras del reino de los señores de los caballos para sacar al príncipe y debilitar por completo al rey... hacerlo vulnerable a sus brujerías que comenzaron a entrar en efecto por Grima, aunque en una velocidad calmada.

El traidor tenia paciencia para que sus planes surtieran efecto, tenia números a su favor ante sus años de investigación en las artes oscuras, había formado un ejercito y esperaba ansioso la llegada de Emiya el negro... para eliminarlo por completo y al fin de todo arda... un lugar que no debió pisar desde el principio.

XXXXX

Arturia se levantaba con pesadez, mirando a su alrededor para tratar de recordar como es que termino tirada y desorientada, al parecer en un claro del bosque... busco al resto y para su desgracia solo tenia a uno de sus compañeros, al menos deseado -Kiritsugu- llamo con mando, mientras el susodicho se levantaba sacudiendo sus ropas.

El istari no le presto atención, dirigiéndose donde su báculo descansaba y registrando sus pertenencias para ver con satisfacción que seguían con el aunque de manera desordenada, maldiciendo la falta de algún maletín para poder tenerlas resguardadas.

La rey de los caballeros frunció el ceño al ser deliberadamente ignorada, pero sintio su espada materializarse en su funda -donde esta el resto... que sucedió- pidió después de tiempo, acercándose donde el mago miraba con ausencia la maleza.

-Es bueno saber que encubres a tu súbdito- dijo mordaz el hombre, dando una mirada desde su altura como si ella tuviera la culpa -Lancelot enloqueció en el ultimo instante... irritado del interés que esos hombres enfermos tenían en ti-

La rubia abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, puede que algo de su locura original todavía este afectando a su caballero y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta -pero...- se corto ante el gesto aburrido.

-El ataco con furia, pero sin medir consecuencias... nos lanzo lejos, pero no lo suficiente- aseguro fastidiado el peregrino, tratando de buscar la dirección correcta por la cual seguir.

La antes siervo recordó, ella había estado cruzando espadas con uno de los hombres cuando sintió la energía brotando sin control a sus espaldas, no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse ya que este mana exploto violentamente lanzándola lejos... rodando colina abajo, hasta donde se encontraba.

-Te vas a quedar mirando... porque si es así, aquí nos separamos- aseguro con ausencia el negro, dirigiéndose colina arriba sin mirarla nuevamente.

Arturia no contesto, manteniendo el porte siguió el camino donde el istari había desaparecido, aun viéndolo de espaldas podía asegurar que este hombre no era de confianza, solo por su honor y por el bienestar en la memoria de Irisviel y Shirou... pensó para darse la fuerza y seguir adelante en su decisión de apoyo.

-No entiendo como un caballero perfecto, perdió su juicio...- Emiya no pudo evitar el comentario irritante, lanzándolo mirando por encima de su hombro a la rubia -pero sabiendo que tuvo un rey como tu... entiendo- sonrió torcidamente.

-No te voy a permitir que hables de esa forma de Lancelot- aseguro la mujer parando su ascenso porque ella no toleraba que hablaran mal de su caballero, sus ojos fríos como el ártico clavados en el hombre que se detuvo para darle el perfil, con el mismo gesto grave.

-Como si hubiera pedido tu consentimiento- mordaz aseguro el negro, queriendo llevarla al borde y terminar con esa molestia que lo estaba consumiendo con solo su presencia.

-Tu no sabes nada... no entiendes de honor ni justicia- aseguro con severidad la mujer

El gesto fiero pero frio era lo que mostro el peregrino, dando pasos para quedar a una distancia corta de la rubia -tu eres el que no sabe nada... con tu enferma inocencia- señalo acusadoramente, clavando su dedo en el pecho golpeándola con fuerza.

La antes siervo tomo ese dedo, para apartarlo en un golpe crudo que aumento en fuerza por el blindaje de sus guantes que no se había molestado en desaparecer -no entiendo que te vio Irisviel...- gruño con frustración.

Por un momento los ojos inexpresivos del hombre titubearon en nostalgia ante la mención, pero fue remplazada por al brillo peligroso -Mantén tu boca cerrada... siervo- gruño siseante, dándole un tono dominador a la ultima palabra.

-Quieres no escuchar la verdad...- indico con el tono bajo pero frio la mujer, dando un paso para levantar su vista y cumplir con la mirada del istari -como la traicionaste... como ella seguramente esperaba por ti... TU NUNCA LLEGASTE-

El enojo puede ser el peor de los consejeros, era algo que Kiritsugu estaba consciente pero esas palabras le hirieron hasta el punto que un simple apretón a su báculo, lanzo lejos a la rubia que aterrizo en cuclillas convocando su espada para ser recibida por otro filo.

-Solamente mentiste... seguramente Shirou solo vio una farsa de ti- siguió la rubia mientras atacaba al istari que se movía con la misma violencia, los arboles en su entorno comenzaron a caer ante la furia... partidos limpiamente por la batalla.

Emiya no contesto, había lanzado su báculo lejos, apretó con fuerza el mango para dar una estocada limpia en un barrido amplio, ignorando el ardor de su mejilla al ser tocada por excalibur, con satisfacción observo el corte del peto a causa del filo equipado con su mana destructivo -T _ime alter: Double accel_ \- susurro sin detener la refriega, con su alrededor enlentecido dio un arrastre de pies en semicírculo, para llegar a dar otro corte limpio en el pecho, ahora destruyendo por completo el blindaje al hacer que su "magia" entrara en la estructura y destruirla desde el interior.

Arturia salto para esquivar la velocidad del mago, pero la cruz formada por los cortes en su armadura la destruyo por completo, hiso una mueca pero tomo su espada para apoyar su pie izquierdo y dar una vuelta cortando el hombro de su contrincante.

-Yo no mentí...- aseguro Emiya entre jadeos, pero no interrumpiendo su intento de empalamiento por su espada ahora al pecho desnudo de blindaje, quería deshacerse de la presión de su pecho... quería que todo quedara olvidado... quería eliminar a la única evidencia que le recordaba vívidamente sus vivencias... ahora no solo tenia sus sueños, recuerdos... no... ahora tenia una prueba física que estaba pegado a el en esa misión.

La antes siervo salto hacia atrás, en una maniobra elegante, al aterrizar tuvo que dar un paso al lado para que solo fuera una rasgadura de su vestido en el estomago, aun en esa posición tomo su espada aprovechando el ángulo desde abajo, tocar el filo enemigo para dar una patada en el torso del negro y retirarlo hacia un golpe limpio.

La mueca de dolor en el negro, cuando el piso toco su espalda pero se puso de pie de inmediato ignorando la sangre y con la mirada atenta, ambos contrincantes en un circulo con pasos cuidadosos como si alguno esperara a que atacaran... presa y cazador... un rol que no se había definido en ese encuentro.

-Si no mentiste... que fue... un cambio de corazón- aseguro con severidad la rubia, pasos cortos sin quitar la vista el istari.

Kiritsugu gruño apretando sus dientes en una mueca que rompía toda la frialdad característica -tu no entenderías- aseguro, con su espada apretada en intenciones asesinas.

Saber rompió su guardia, alzando su barbilla en orgullo -como entender algo que no explicas... es tu error Kiritsugu.. No te esfuerzas en tratar de explicarme, solo saltas a la conclusión... no me das la oportunidad- indico con suavidad entre su gesto rudo.

Una sonrisa sin humor en el Istari, también irguiéndose y bajando la espada -que tengo que explicarte... porque no fui por Irisviel... si fui... pero llegue tarde... porque ella confiaba en mi... ella se dio la molestia de conocerme... tratarme- aseguro sin sentimiento, su voz monótona carente de algún tono particular -Sobre Shirou... el fue mi consuelo en el fracaso- bajo un poco la mirada vacía, su ira marchándose con la realidad golpeándolo.

La antes siervo se acerco con lentitud, el istari se veía pensativo -solo eso necesitaba escuchar- aclaro al enfundar su espada, llamando la atención del hombre -ahora marchemos, hemos perdido tiempo en esto- aseguro.

-No escucharas disculpas de mi parte- indico el mago todavía de espaldas a la rubia que ahora dirigía el camino.

-No las necesito... Kiritsugu- aseguro sin voltearse la rubia, continuando su caminata para cumplir con el resto.

Emiya miro hacia el cielo, ignorando la destrucción de su pequeña riña, por algún extraño motivo sentía un peso quitado de encima, necesitaba el entendimiento pero no el juicio, sonrio un poco decidiendo regresar a su misión.

XXXXX

-Te encontraste con un Balrog... y no me invitaste- Glorfindel fueron sus palabras de recibimiento, viendo lo lastimado que estaba su amigo, aunque la rubia igual pero ella no podía decirle eso... por ahora.

-Discúlpame... la próxima vez, te llamo- contesto mordazmente el istari, sin expresión alguna siguiendo la ignorancia de sus heridas, dando una mirada de reojo a la reina.

-Eso espero, el aburrimiento de esperarlos casi me mata- sonrió irónico el eldar, mas suelto en su humor ahora que ese pequeño grupo se convirtió en sus confidentes aunque estos no le dijeran.

-Es una lastima que no murieras- concluyo el istari con su báculo marcando su paso, para sentarse en una piedra para tratarse.

El elfo miro indignado, pero sonrió satisfecho pues al parecer este viaje comenzaba a dar sus resultados, miro a sus otros compañeros con la esperanza de conocerlos por completo... ya se estaba hartando de platicas corteses a semanas de abandonar Rivendel.

Kiritsugu suspiro, alrededor cuerpos de los bandidos por el momento ninguno muerto, pero al levantarse corrían por sus vidas, sabia que el caballero oscuro se contuvo de dar bajas... miro en dirección de esos antes siervos, para sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Lancelot con un gesto de culpa se acerco a su señora, dejando a los otros amigos con sus acidas bienvenidas -mi reina... lamento el haberle causado daño- se puso de rodillas, dispuesto a enfrentar algún castigo.

Arturia puso una mano en la cabeza de su lacayo, haciendo que este levantara el rostro para cumplir con una suave sonrisa -no, yo lamento no darme cuenta de ti...- le indico que se levantara -prométeme que no permitirás que me convierta en distante... no contigo- indico.

El caballero negro sonrió un poco -si ese es mi castigo... yo lo cumpliré, mi señora- aseguro con lealtad infinita, observando a la persona que decidió seguir.

Glorfindel espero para acercarse donde se encontraba el súbdito de la reina, su mirada sabia con algo de picardía por el suspiro del hombre ante lo que seguramente diría -fue una buena idea- aseguro cómplice, mirando a los otros dos, que aunque no platicaban ya no había miradas hostiles.

Lancelot no contesto, solo miro con ausencia pues aunque su locura momentánea había traído problemas, probablemente la idea del eldar fue mejor, pues ellos dos habían decidido no intervenir en esa lucha que observaron entre las sombras... claro que no hay necesidad de decirle al resto.

Por su parte el elfo estaba preocupado, pues fue testigo como el hombre ataco a los afortunados ladrones (pues solo murió el líder), el casco había sido abandonado con rapidez mostrando la mirada dilatada de una profunda locura en aquel caballero ahora con su porte en alto, recordó como el brillo homicida y la mueca de dolor desfigurando el rostro.

-Se lo que piensas- rompió Lancelot con severidad, mirando el cielo despejado e ignorando el terror de los sobrevivientes.

-No preguntare algo que no quieras contar- entendió el antes capitán de Gondolin, dando comprensión de un pasado doloroso y entrelazado con la rubia.

-Gracias- confirmo el hombre, mientras Emiya y Arturia comenzaban a dar ordenes de seguir, ya que faltaban horas para empezar a oscurecer.

XXXXX

Las montañas que fueron amenaza para la compañía de Thorin en el pasado, eran superadas con facilidad, los dias continuaron pasando hasta que llegaron, el bosque negro fue visto de lejos pero sin ninguna intención de acercarse para llamar la atención de los elfos silvanos y no desviarse, fueron custodiados por Beornidas hasta llegar a Rhosgobel.

En todo ese tiempo, Emiya y Saber se mostraron mas corteses para la mala suerte de Glorfindel, este ultimo también fue mas cómplice con Lancelot al cual era arrastrado para seguir sus juegos... en ocasiones los comentarios venenosos seria lo único que se discutiría, Arturia pondria su ironia que tenia un toque noble ya que ella lo haria sin darse cuenta, siendo victima común de estos el sabio eldar.

Las platicas también variadas entre el caballero oscuro y el capitan de Gondolin, Emiya mantendría el silencio y Arturia la guardia para cualquiera de algún ataque que esperaban pero nunca llego... había crebain que fueron identificados por el istari, pero rápidamente fueron rodeados con exito para tratar de mantenerse ocultos lo mas que se pudiera y evitar que calcularan su fecha de llegada.

El silencio fue lo único que obtuvieron cuando llegaron al lugar, ahí estaba la casa que Emiya había visitado en el pasado, cuando confió en el Pardo de guardar su arsenal, frunció el ceño pues no habia algun animal animado corriendo en el terreno, como el colega siempre tenia... soledad.

Grimbeorn miro interrogante -no sabemos que haya pasado con el peregrino- aseguro ante las preguntas silenciosas de la agrupación.

El negro prosiguió a dar pasos hasta la puerta de la morada, abriendo con su bastón para asegurar que no hubieran trampas, pero no había nada... entro con precaución, buscando algo que indicara del peligro del dueño, pero solo polvo y movimiento de un abandono rápido.

-Donde estas Radagast- cuestiono al aire, pues ante todo el tenia camarería y el Pardo se la había ganado con los años de ser su cómplice en todo.

Entonces noto algo en el suelo, un papel que tenia algunas letras en la lengua de su origen... japonés... se lo había enseñado al peregrino de los animales con la única intención de hablar en claves cuando esto lo necesitara.

 _Kiritsugu Emiya el negro:_

 _Hola mi amigo, lamento el haber abandonado cuando mas me necesitas, pero después de que me entere de Saruman no podía quedarme en este lugar sin que el viniera... después de todo, es de conocimiento que yo era el mas cercano de entre los istaris contigo... nuestro líder siempre te tuvo rencor, eso era evidente._

 _Encontré mi propio camino y no es a su lado en la lucha directa contra el oscuro._

 _Espero verte de nuevo cuando todo termine, debajo de esta nota esta una escotilla donde esta lo que me pediste guardar._

 _Que los valares esten en tu camino al igual que Gandalf, pidele que me perdone ya que fue mi culpa que Saruman lo tuviera en cautiverio._

 _Radagast el pardo._

El negro suspiro, agradecido de la inteligencia que mostro el pardo pues el ya no era el tonto que conoció en el principio, había reforzado esas desconfianza con los años y era verdad, de Saruman, Gandalf o Radagast siempre tuvo una inclinación mayoritaria por el ultimo.

Puede que sea lo inocente del Pardo o distraído, que siempre confió ciegamente en sus ordenes pero era triste saber que de todos los istaris que mandaron los valares, solo 2 siguen en el camino destinado... aunque Radagast sabia que tenia otra prioridad.

Glorfindel curioseaba por encima del hombro del Istari, aunque no entendió ni una palabra de esa extraña nota, Lancelot y Arturia si pudieron leerle, apartándose cuando el mago se dispuso a abrir la trampilla entre el polvo.

-A trabajar- susurro para si mismo Kiritsugu al comenzar a sacar el mismo arsenal que la ultima vez que había llegado ahí, dispuesto a pasar algunos días para que todo este listo.

Grimbeorn había partido, dejando solo al grupo pues tenia un camino que custodiar sobre todo con la creciente de orcos y otras criaturas oscuras que amenazan aislar el bosque negro y sus vecinos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Gracias a su aceptación para el papel de Glorfindel, conociendo el lado infantil reservado de un alto eldar que es respetado y conocido como sabio.

Puede que un acuerdo de Paz se haya hecho con esa pequeña riña de Emiya contra Saber, aunque todavia hay asperezas sin pulir.

Proximo capitulo... Llegada a Moria.

agradezco sus reviews para shirou si Arturia ganando corazones sin esfuerzo, para sayadiva64 me agrada glorfindel.

neah20 fuera...


	6. Chapter 6

Fate 6: Moria

En la vieja casa ahora abandonada de Radagast, un mago trabajaba arduamente para tener listo su arsenal para enfrentar al istari traidor cuanto antes.

Glorfindel estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, con mirada ausente que no dejaba al lado su nobleza como alto eldar -sabes, estoy aburrido- aseguro a la nada, suspirando en un intento de hacerle claro su pesar.

Emiya no le presto atención, por el contrario era como si el viento hubiera soplado un aire molesto, para continuar con sus quehaceres a la indignación del antiguo capitán de gondolin.

Arturia que estaba en un rincón también con su aire ausente, su grandeza resaltaba entre el polvo que era el resto de la vivienda -podrías hacer algo para variar- indico con severidad, aunque sin querer hiriendo al elfo que resoplo sabiendo que el insulto era sin querer.

Lancelot a espaldas de su reina, le dio una sonrisa venenosa de medio lado al elfo que se sentía refunfuñado al ser prácticamente regañado... pero este gesto se borro, cuando el rubio dio una mirada cómplice en dirección de su señora.

-Quiere ir a dar un paseo... mi señora- cuestiono cortes Glorfindel, mostrando sus grados de caballerosidad que ha demostrado alrededor de ellos durante todo el tiempo que llevan de viaje... eso significaba problemas, el caballero negro lo sabia.

Emiya suspiro, consciente del problema a sus espaldas, sabia que Lancelot se dio cuenta que la caballerosidad sin testigos, que no sean ellos propios (el istari desconocía cuando tuvieron un acuerdo de confidencialidad con respecto a la personalidad del eldar), significa que el elfo en verdad estaba aburrido y quería una lucha con espadas con la rubia.

Arturia suspiro, pues también se había dado cuenta de esto pero negó apesumbrada y resignada, pues el elfo no se rendiría hasta que estuvieran luchando -bien... pero se mas directo- acepto la mano ofrecida, dando una mirada de desaprobación por la manera en que la abordo.

Esto solo agrando la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro sin edad del caballero, que disfrutaba sus días que había tomado como libres a causa de un bien mayor.

-Espero y no se contenga, mi señora- aseguro casual el alto eldar, dando una mirada a la menuda mujer que caminaba orgullosa a su lado.

-Contenerme- dijo la palabra la rubia, dando una mirada de insulto al elfo que sonrio de medio lado -espero y sea un método de hacerme enojar... mi señor- aseguro con frialdad, su lado severo a flote.

-Eso es un papel exclusivo de Helërandir- con solemnidad falsa indico Glorfindel, llegando donde días atrás habían hecho lo mismo, tanto tiempo en un solo lugar exigía entrenamientos para preparase a lo desconocido.

La antes siervo resoplo, pero un brillo de emoción estaba en sus ojos, después de todo reconocía al elfo enfrente de ella y era un mutuo sentimiento.

XXXXX

Arturia observaba como el istari hacia las ultimas mejoras, limpiando las armas largas con afan además de las cortas, para prevenir un mal funcionamiento a causa del desusó.

La antes saber, se impresiono de las múltiples pistolas y rifles que había traído consigo, que tenia ocultas en esa trampilla en la casa de Radagast además de otros artefactos que tuvo que acoplar para que se adhiera a las necesidades que algunas no eran llenas a causa del lugar donde se encontraban.

Algo que no aceptaría abiertamente, era que siempre respeto el lado calculador de ese hombre que trabajaba en contra de todas sus creencias.

Un suspiro de la antes rey de Bretaña mientras miraba ausente el entorno de la vieja cabaña, Lancelot y Glorfindel habían salido a cazar un poco o buscar a Grimbeorn para discutir una estrategia de ayudar para liberar su territorio de la creciente amenaza del sur.

XXXXX

Para el Istari negro, con sus dos armas largas, báculo y espada tenia un incomodo sentimiento de reconocimiento al estar en el mismo lugar como en su misión de reconquista armado de la misma manera.

Las puertas del lado este de Moria no eran como las recordaba, la ruina y destrucción además del abandono con viejas luchas eran borradas para ser remplazada por los tallados intrincados del trabajo enano en su recuperación.

La enorme puerta vestía de letras en lengua materna, mientras estatuas enormes eran los que daban la bienvenida al reino en una imitación de Erebor, miro a la mujer a su lado y en sus ojos solo mostraba sorpresa al ver la roca con su rostro y porte.

Emiya suspiro en aburrimiento para nada interesado mas de lo normal en analizar el camino, decidiendo seguir para cumplir con los centinelas que custodiaban esta puerta.

-Asombroso... eh- cuestiono Glorfindel con porte y gracia, rompiendo el silencio de los recién llegados de arda que miraban entre orgullosos y avergonzado por tal muestra de respeto para la rubia.

Lancelot era el que estaba orgulloso de ver a su rey en una muestra de respeto y agradecimiento por esa raza que auxilio en el pasado, para el caballero se vio obligado a mostrar grandeza para estar a la altura de su señora que cumpliría con gente de su pasado.

La antes siervo era la incomoda, pues ella no sentía que sus acciones merecieran tal alabanza, algo que ella hiso por honor y de la manera mas natural además de ser un siervo bajo el mando de Gandalf.

Para el elfo, este era la primera vez que cumplía directamente con el reino de Moria desde que se comenzó su reconstrucción años atrás, regresando a su mascara de rectitud y templanza, ahora entraban por completo a la mina, con el anuncio de grandes visitantes.

El istari analizo a su alrededor, la vida ya estaba de regreso en aquel pasillo para entrar donde el puente de Khazad-dum sabia se alzaba entre el vacío de la oscuridad, los ruidos de enanos excitados se empezó a escuchar... para el negro esto era aburrido, pero necesario para cruzar la montaña y continuar con su viaje esperado.

XXXXX

Arturia admiro con curiosidad la gran mina, las salas iluminadas por un mercado donde los visitantes se detenían para ver a los extranjeros entre susurros de emoción.

El gran techo que no podía verse con simplicidad, los pilares con algunas piedras colgando que daba luz para las actividades en esta sala, el eco de pisadas en el piso de piedra (El negro vio que estaba parchado, recordando el fuego proveniente de esa misma sala).

Los guardias que los guiaban se mostraban orgullosos de custodiar a grandes leyendas, un elfo entre enanos, un hombre noble de mirada fría, el gran istari que su esfuerzo logro limpiar este lugar y por ultimo, la dama azul y asesina de dragones cuya estatua descansaba en la puerta este, con honor copiando las puertas de Erebor, un lugar que fue su salvación antes de pasarse a la mina.

-Es la dama azul- -la asesina de dragones- -el istari con sus armas de acero- -esto es un gran dia- -que suerte- -porque el grupo parece grande- -que los traerá por aquí-

Eran algunos de los susurros que capto Lancelot, consciente que era mejor que la gente ordinaria no supiera su verdadero objetivo final... aunque solo estaban de paso, para cruzar y dirigirse a Isengard.

Un pequeño niño enano salía en el camino, con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras admiraba a los visitantes, la antes siervo le dedico una sonrisa que causo conmoción para todos sus admiradores.

Emiya solo ignoraba toda atención apretando su baculo que aseguraba su paso, para nada emocionado por ser el centro de una atención que no quería, solo inclino su cabeza cuando los saludos insistentes exigían una reacción de su parte.

Lancelot siempre a su espalda, atento a cualquiera que quisiera sofocar a su reina, mientras abandonaban esa gran sala para dejar que los susurros se escucharan libremente cuando "ellos" salieron.

El istari se detuvo al igual que Arturia, cuando llegaron a la sala donde el primero recordaba estaba la cámara de Mazarbul, ahí en toda su gloria en medio de la amplia sala y en recordatorio que fue el lugar donde Joan murió, estaba una estatua con sus características.

La figura femenina en sus ropas de guerra entre llamas bien simuladas en piedra, el rostro con la paz que recordó cuando uso su noble phantom, la espada santa descansando entre sus manos... era la figura de la forma en que murió y se sacrifico Joan de Arc por esta mina.

-Es ella... Juana de Arco- pidió Arturia al acercarse, algunos enanos que los habían seguido se quedaron en silencio viendo como dos de los cuatro visitantes se abrían paso para leer la base del monumento.

-La reina de Erebor- acepto el negro, viendo sin ver aquella figura mientras sentía el fracaso de su misión, aun cuando trataba de negarlo, se sintió fracasado por no haber sido el, el que elimino al balrog.

 _Juana de Arco_

 _Reina de Erebor y Salvadora de Khazad-dum_

Glorfindel de lejos observo la figura, sintiendo un poco de simpatía por la mujer en la piedra, conociendo que se tuvo que sacrificar como el mismo lo hiso cuando se enfrento a esa criatura vil en otra edad.

Por su parte Lancelot observaba la escultura con algo de incredibilidad, podía ser que su señora no quería verlo... pero se parecía a ella, solo que con otro tipo de gracia, se pregunto si eso influyo al rey Thorin en su inclinación... ya que supuso por historias, que había algo mas en ese enano que eran rumores que solo la compañía de ese entonces compartió (no escucho a Bilbo y Gloin, aclarando).

-Tuve que ver con mis propios ojos- una voz resonó por la sala, llamando la atención de visitantes, custodios y enanos curiosos, estos últimos inclinándose ante el rey de la mina.

Arturia lo reconoció por su mirada picara, pues ya algunas canas pintaban ese cabello negro ondulado, su barba era corta pero dejaba ver su sonrisa brillante, acercándose con los brazos cruzados -por fin dignas a honrarnos con tu presencia... Emiya- aclaro con el ceño fruncido -y con las mismas armas- arqueo la ceja, analizando la carga.

El negro se encogió de hombros, para nada afectado -tenia cosas que hacer- aseguro sin siquiera sentirlo, solo por compromiso e ignorando el ultimo comentario acerca de su carga.

Kili nego fervientemente, pues el negro no había visitado desde que limpio la mina -pero es bueno tenerte de regreso...- ahora miro a la rubia con simpatía -Saber o Arturia- frunció el ceño levemente.

-Arturia... - aseguro la rubia con levedad, mientras un abrazo sorpresa aplastante era recibido, quitando el porte por un momento a la elegante mujer.

Kili ignoro las miradas de su gente, curiosos por ver a su rey tan casual entorno a los visitantes, pues solo con la antigua compañía de Thorin se mostraba con la guardia baja.

-Podria...- una voz saco de sus pensamientos al rey de Moria, mirando a una figura alta y con su rostro inexpresivo, mientras tomaba su hombro en señal de soltar a la mujer que seguía atrapada en el abrazo.

-Tienes un hermano... ¿emiya?- cuestiono curioso el enano, soltando a la reina y dando miradas al istari que frunció el ceño... una expresión... pensó con sorpresa al ver algo aparte de la nada del istari (bueno no es que haya mostrado muchos sentimientos después de 4 años encerrados en la mina mas su reposo en Lorien).

Glorfindel tosió para ocultar una carcajada poco digna de su porte, se acomodo su ropa para dar un paso y hacerse conocer por ese grupito que los habían excluido entre sus bienvenidas -mi señor...- llamo con respeto, en efecto el enano lo vio como si fuera la primera vez.

-Otro... un elfo- aseguro con sorpresa, pensativo se dio cuenta que su guardia aseguro cuatro visitantes, pero resaltando a Emiya y Arturia provocando el olvido del resto.

Emiya le dirigió una mirada burlista el elfo, sabiendo lo molesto que esta por dentro el inmortal que enmascaraba con su rostro de rectitud ante las palabras del enano rey.

-Estos son Lancelot de Lago, un fiel caballero de mi antiguo reinado- aseguro Arturia con solemnidad, el hombre se inclino en reconocimiento.

-No tengo hermanos- aclaro con seriedad el caballero, recibiendo miradas ofendidas del istari por la forma en que lo expreso.

-Glorfindel de Rivendel- la rubia siguió, señalando al eldar que disfrutaba la molestia de Helërandir.

Kili se encogió de hombros, al parecer ese grupo se llevaba muy bien, por lo dicho de su mujer eran considerados el equipo con una misión diferente... muy diferente al que fue el centro de atención en ese concilio -entonces es el equipo de leyenda- aseguro después del silencio y cambio silencioso del grupo (excepto la antes siervo), recordando el nombre de Glorfindel que de hecho tambien enfrento a un balrog.

-Me temo que si- indico con miradas disciplinarias a su equipo, Emiya resoplo, Glorfindel con su mascara de cortesía y Lancelot fue el único que parecía levemente avergonzado.

-Esto lo levantaron en un lugar justo- Emiya rompio, volviendo la atencion a la estatua -con detalles asombrosos-

-Era un sacrificio que sigo pensando no merecía ser ejecutado- Kili se le borro su sonrisa, viendo la estatua con nostalgia -se merecía esto y mas- dijo con sinceridad.

Arturia no dijo nada, viendo la mujer cuyo logros eran sonados -es una lastima no haber tenido el honor- aseguro con ausencia.

El silencio respetuoso se hiso en la sala, todos observando a la mujer de piedra en su ultimo esfuerzo de borrar la amenaza, los enanos siempre la miraban con culpa, mas cuando Thorin venia exclusivamente a apreciar la estatua... pues el rey no tuvo el valor de hacerle una propia en Erebor, para no sucumbir al dolor... cuando eso sucedía la sala era desalojada para darle privacidad a la familia real de la montaña solitaria.

-Arturia... déjame presentarle a mi familia y darles una bienvenida que se merecen- el rey de la mina rompió el silencio sepulcral dio ordenes a su guardia de dispersar a los curiosos, mientras el mismo tomaba el papel de guiarlos a través de diversos pasillos.

-Solo cruzaremos- interrumpió el peregrino, pues para cruzar la mina serian días como para desperdiciar uno en festividades.

Kili entrecerró sus ojos -solo esta noche- pidió, utilizando sus mejores cualidades diplomáticas, algo que no funcionaba en el firme negro.

-Para descansar- Glorfindel intervino las "negociaciones" que se estaban tornando hostiles por parte del enano, pues el peregrino prácticamente lo estaba ignorando... algo ofensivo considerando que dichoso era el rey del lugar.

-No hay tiempo- aseguro el istari molesto, una expresión vacía era lo único que mostraba, su tono lo engañaba.

-Necesitaremos el descanso- intervino Arturia, continuando el camino a donde suponía era la sala del rey.

El istari hiso una mueca despectiva, pero acepto a regañadientes que en efecto, cada vez que acortaban la distancia, menor iba a ser el tiempo de descanso, sobre todo si querían primero investigar Isengard y su entorno, antes de actuar.

Un trabajo difícil, conociendo que dichoso istari blanco tenia ojos donde sea y era imprudente pensar que podían infiltrarse con facilidad, aunque confiado de sus habilidades no era un estúpido tachando a lo arrogante, debía andar con cuidado si queria el éxito.

XXXXX

Para este grupo, solo fue un paso rápido, Tauriel estuvo complacida de presentar a su hijo ante la leyenda de Erebor y por supuesto la misma leyenda de Moria.

Una fiesta resonada que se podia jurar la envidia de Erebor estaba prometida al tener la oportunidad de cumplir con Arturia, aunque la duda de Thorin salia a flote tanto en la mente de la reina y rey de Moria.

La cortesía y gracia de Arturia, la distancia y frialdad de Emiya, la serenidad y calma de Glorfindel junto con la seriedad y lealtad de Lancelot fue lo evidente en ese periodo de tiempo, la bienvenida fue memorable mas aun las actitudes nobles de esa pequeña compañía (excepto el negro que aunque combinaba, el parecía un punto aparte por la forma despectiva que se manejaba).

El descanso solo fue durante lo necesario mientras pasaban por los grandes pasillos de la mina, ahora bien iluminada y con el mantenimiento que borro cualquier desgaste de su antiguo abandono.

Escalones, pasillos, salas y viviendas eran alguno de lo que Lancelot pudo identificar, saludos de los habitantes y buenos deseos eran recibidos por la amabilidad de su señora.

Glorfindel era un poco incomodo, al parecer algunos tenían cierto rencor a los de su especie a pesar de ser vecinos cercanos de Lorien, su molestia fue oculta con maestría por su gesto siempre cortes.

Emiya fue el único que parecía distante, su báculo era signo de su estatus y sus armas de acero apreciadas a distancia, con la maravilla de la oportunidad.

Arturia agradecía, ademas de alagada que la antigua capitana del reino Silvano fuera su compañía en aquel viaje para salir de la mina.

Los enanos miraban a su paso al grupo, con admiración y algo intrigados de su visita por su hogar, algo que solo los que participaron en el concilio conocían.

Hasta que salieron por las puertas de un tamaño modesto considerando por donde entraron, ahí un lago cristalino era adornado por una estatua que mantuvo incrédulos a todo el grupo... hasta el punto en que Emiya dejo caer su pipa que acababa de empezar a fumar.

-Esto es un agradecimiento- aseguro Tauriel con gracia ante los gestos estupefactos de sus invitados -la puerta del oeste fue conmemorada con la gracia de sus salvadores-

Glorfindel parpadeo algunas veces con la esperanza del engaño no solo de las palabras de su compatriota, sino de su vista... una expresión elegante a pesar de esto.

Lancelot tuvo que aceptar el gran detalle, la gente de estas tierras mostraban muy bien su agradecimiento.

Arturia sonrió un poco, considerando que sabia que el negro era una persona que no apreciaba los actos heroicos... y ahí estaba la prueba de sus acciones.

Una estatua donde la reina de Erebor con un estandarte estaba erguida con gracia, señalando hacia la salida en un rostro fiero pero decidido... junto a ella, un Kiritsugu Emiya, arrodillado pero con su rifle en posición para el ataque, su rostro bien detallado en una expresión seria pero mortal.

 _Juana de Arco reina de Erebor_

 _Kiritsugu Emiya el negro_

 _salvadores de Khazad-dum_

Emiya resoplo despues de un rato -es hora de irnos- dijo secamente, agarrando sus pertenencias con mas fuerza de la necesaria para comenzar su descenso.

-Hasta luego... que los valares este con ustedes- aseguro Tauriel con una sonrisa satisfecha, pues estaba segura que el gesto del negro seria suficiente para molestar a Kili durante unos años.

-Gracias- dijeron todos con cortesía y educación, inclinándose en agradecimiento por su recibimiento ademas de escolta.

La elfo miro como el grupo desaparecía, con la esperanza que lograran su objetivo.

Ahora era momento de marcharse, el viaje era dudoso pero mas cerca de culminar su mision... Saruman estaba cerca.

XXXXX

En rohan un príncipe miraba inquietante sus fronteras, el ataque de orcos aumentaba con el tiempo que pasaba y temía que su objetivo fuera gobernar sus tierras.

Theodred estaba obligado a ver por su reino, tenia la necesidad de salir de Edoras para cumplir con la guardia.

El hijo de Theodren estaba preocupado, su padre empezaba a actuar extrañamente, era mas distante y decaído.

Con el objetivo de buscar el bienestar de su reino, ignorando por el momento la actitud de su padre, el príncipe marcharía a las fronteras del sur, evitando a Isengard pues el istari estaba actuando extraño y era mejor no toparse con alguien como el blanco.

XXXXX

Para la comunidad este era un viaje tranquilo, aun cuando partieron meses después del otro equipo con su misión diferente, se notaban los cambios en el ambiente.

La protección de Rivendel era historia, ahora detenidos por la reciente noticia que su destino estaba siendo vigilado, no había mucho donde escoger y para gracia de Gimli, Moria era el destino actualmente.

Frodo noto que conforme el paso del tiempo escurría sin falta, mas tensión venia en los hombros del guía Gandalf, que no solo se encargaba de liderar junto con Aragorn sino que el conocía su preocupación.

Era de conocimiento general de la comunidad, que era incierto la misión del grupo comandado por el istari negro y el rey de los caballeros esto era de la preocupación del gris.

No solo porque el creía fervientemente en darle una oportunidad a Saruman de redención, si no por que dos Istari se enfrentarían con el único objetivo de eliminarse mutuamente.

El hobbit no era tonto, aunque el peregrino intentara ocultar sus preocupaciones al portador del anillo para no preocuparlo, era evidente como la actitud del istari era cada vez mas rígido... de todos en general.

Boromir miraba con insistencia el cielo a su lado Aragorn pues ambos compartían un lazo extraño con el negro, Legolas de igual manera pero en una menor escala pues en el negro y la mujer miraba compañeros de armas, Gimli de igual manera ya que dos historias de su reino iban en contra del istari traidor, no desconfiaba de sus habilidades pero era normal tener preocupación.

Los hobbits eran los mas excluidos en esos pensamientos, pues era facil distraerse ya sea en los panoramas nuevos, quejas de comidas o falta de ellas... aunque Frodo era el único que estaba al pendiente, el lo sabia... el anillo no le dejaba olvidar las quejas del grupo, como un recordatorio y esfuerzo para romper antes de tiempo su voluntad, en demostrar cada sufrimiento ya sea interno o externo de los que ofrecieron su protección para cumplir con la destrucción de la joya.

Conforme el viaje al sur seguía en movimiento, el anillo tomaba fuerza suficiente... su mente se debilitaba, pero el resistiría... Frodo resistiría por todos y para todos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Un poco de Moria, el proximo "Isengard".

Como recordaran Arturia, Lancelot y Glorfindel estan en una mision de apoyo para Emiya que va por la cabeza de Saruman a pesar de la negativa de Gandalf.

La comunidad no se encontrara con el grupo, no por ahora aunque en un futuro probable.

Como notaron, ahora no hay miedo con escoger Moria por encima de Cadharas siendo el destino de la comunidad del anillo.

Este capitulo fue como recordatorio de los cambios efectuados, estatuas talladas en nombre de heroes y sentimientos encontrados.

pronto... muy pronto veremos la lucha entre el asesino de magos y un mago.

Neah20 fuera...


	7. Chapter 7

Fate 7: Isengard

El prado donde se encontraban, las rocas daban seguridad para cualquier espia que pudiera estar en la zona por parte del mago traidor, un pequeño grupo compartía un campamento como siempre, entre silencios cómodos o miradas suaves siempre corteses (o aburridas por uno), típico de integrantes altos y elegantes.

Glorfindel hiso una mueca insistente, habían pasado días desde que abandonaron la calidez de Moria, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a sacar el tema de las estatuas, sobre todo la de su amigo amargado -vamos, mínimo algún sentimiento encontrado- cuestiono al negro con picardía envuelta en elegancia, típica del eldar.

Emiya le dio la mejor mirada de "muérete lentamente" que se tenia guardada solo para el elfo, resoplo y siguió con su mantenimiento a las armas largas, tenia mas cosas que hacer que entrar en diálogos con su amigo... entendía que se sentía en libertad de sus títulos de sabio de Rivendel, además que como en el pasado... no concebía cuando firmaron un tratado de confidencialidad para que actuara tan descuidado solo con ellos, pues en Moria se había comportado a la altura de las expectativas.

-Vamos Helërandir... hasta Arturia mostro simpatía con su propia copia en piedra- aseguro el antiguo capitán de gondolin, señalando a la mujer que arqueo la ceja no dispuesta a ingresar en ese tipo de discusiones entre esos dos.

-Que quieres que te diga- su gesto serio fue a parar donde el colega insistía -que es magnifico y estoy honrado de tal muestra de decoro- aseguro con rigidez, para volver su atención ahora a las armas cortas.

Glorfindel se cruzo de brazos, ahí de pie miro a donde Lancelot estaba recargado, siempre al lado de su señora -y tu Lancelot- cuestiono ahora al caballero, con la intensión de no olvidar el tema.

El antes Berserker abrió sus ojos inexpresivos, pero sonrió un poco -creo que la gente de aquí tiene una forma de expresar agradecimiento de manera honrada- concibió, pues su reina ahora estaba en la historia no solo en relatos, también en piedra.

-No toda la belleza de nuestra Arturia, pero lo justo para no ser olvidada- sonrió caballeroso Glorfindel, mirando a la rubia que solo frunció el ceño para suspirar y seguir con su propio negocio.

-Buen intento- alabo el caballero oscuro con sorna evidente sin perder el porte, al ver como sus halagos fueron echados al viento.

-Si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo, hay que continuar- gruño emiya, acomodando sus armas largas en brazos, sus pistolas y espada en caderas con su baculo en la mano, tan intimidante pero con su rostro inexpresivo.

XXXXX

Gandalf el gris, ahora camino a Lothorieln debía aceptar que su viaje se estaba llevando con tranquilidad y rapidez.

Les llego la información de que aquel grupo había pasado por Moria tiempo atrás, se le hacia extraño que casi no había diferencia de distancias a pesar que salieron antes, pero prediciendo que el consumo de tiempo del negro podría ser a causa de su armamento "especial" que iba a pasar en la cabaña de Radagast, ya que antes de salir de Rivendel había pedido alguno de sus artilugios extraños

Tenia curiosidad, como su amigo el negro había tomado la noticia de la conmemoración en piedra por su logro de reconquista de la mina, al parecer según la reina de esta, fue muy seca y distante... algo característico de su colega... pero podría esconder algo mas... una curiosidad que estaba seguro nunca seria saciada.

Se acaricio su barba gris, recordando su paso por un Moria totalmente resucitado, con el liderazgo de Kili y la gracia de Tauriel, el vivo ejemplo de alianzas que nunca debieron ser rotas... fueron días de descanso, pero esto no lo alejo de la preocupación latente no solo de la misión de Emiya, si no también de la condición cada vez mas cansada de Frodo.

-Que piensas Gandalf- cuestiono Aragorn a su lado, mientras los pintorescos arboles se movían con el viento de un inverno casi pasado.

-En lo mismo que tu... mi amigo- aseguro encriptado el istari, sabiendo que los similares pensamientos plagaban la mente del heredero.

-Creo que yo también me alisto- Boromir gruño a espaldas, suspirando un poco por ser tan sentimental.

-Estamos desestimando las habilidades de Emiya- aclaro el dunadan con sorna, pero aun con los ojos brillando en inquietud.

-creo que mi padre le alegraría que Emiya fallara- sonrió de medio lado -estoy seguro que conmemorara el día- resoplo el capitán de gondor.

-No digas eso- pidió Pippin con algo de incredibilidad por el rudo comentario -el es fuerte... y además tiene el mejor equipo- aseguro confiado.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- añadio Gimli, pues considerando quienes eran, estaba seguro que ganarían.

-Conocen a Emiya, estoy mas que seguro que preferirá hacerlo todo solo al final- Boromir volteo los ojos con su comentario, pidiendo al cielo y los valares que dieran un poco de integración al que fue su tutor, pero Aragorn también estaba de acuerdo al igual que Gandalf.

-Solo ustedes lo conocen bien- Legolas completo con el ceño fruncido, había convivido con el negro en el pasado, pero no lo suficiente para predecir sus acciones... siempre fue un misterio, como es que alguien tan seco como ese Istari podría desarrollar amistades.

-Nos seguimos olvidando de sus compañeros- Sam dijo nerviosamente desde la parte trasera, mirando a la gente grande con curiosidad por el debate entorno a un Istari que solo sabe de cuentos de Bilbo, pero ha aprendido mas de ese misterio durante el viaje, al saberlo cercano de tres de sus integrantes.

-Arturia se impondrá... Lancelot la seguirá... Glorfindel apoyara para no dejarlo solo- aseguro Aragorn con confianza, aunque de los primeros dos no conocía muy bien, pero tenían honor, de eso estaba seguro.

-Pero todo eso no servirá... ese Istari Negro es tan necio, que estoy seguro solo los dejara creer que están ayudando- sonrió en victoria Boromir, pues la mirada de Gandalf y Aragorn le dieron a entender que tiene la razón nuevamente.

-Haz pasado tanto tiempo con ese Istari- acuso Legolas al hombre del sur, que se encogió de hombros mientras todos se sentaban a merendar con tranquilidad -no entiendo como es que Aragorn o Gandalf no tienen ni una pizca de su influencia-

-Agradezco eso- gruño Gimli, nunca ha convivido con el negro pero la actitud pesimista del capitán del sur, le provocaba escalofríos.

-Solo en la manera de ser realista- protesto el hombre del sur, sus gestos graves mirando a toda la comunidad, los hobbits y el enano como imaginando al negro con una actitud similar, mientras el resto con algo de ¿lastima? -no es como si fuera el, puesto que ese hombre es tan social como una roca-

-Estoy seguro que hasta de las rocas se haría enemigo- añadió pícaro el dunadan, negando algo divertido por el ejemplo.

-Entonces como es el- cuestiono Frodo saliendo de su mutismo, mirando con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Como son ellos- pidió ahora Merry, no conforme con que solo se hablara de uno cuando el grupo son varios.

Todos se miraron, sonrieron y Gandalf tomo la palabra -Arturia es como Bilbo la cuenta, persona de honor, capaz de defender al que lo necesite, seria, severa y con la actitud ardiente cuando se lo propone-

-De Lancelot, me temo que no podemos decir nada- se encogió de hombros Legolas, pues era verdad no podía añadir nada de alguien que esta era su primera aparición.

-Glorfindel...- El gris volvió a tomar la palabra, acariciándose la barba -un elfo responsable, analítico, sabio y correcto...-

-Con la capacidad de tener un dialogo oscuro con Emiya, sin titubear y con la gracia de ocultarlo detrás de su titulo- ahora Boromir dijo sin sentimiento y con sorna, todos lo miraron desaprobatoriamente -¿Qué? Eso me dijo Emiya- se excuso, recordando como fue la descripción una vez en la infancia que pregunto de los elfos, a ese eldar lo había excluido como una extrañeza entre su especie.

Las risas de los hobbits, pues no concebían ese ultimo comentario al sabio eldar, aunque sabiendo como se comporto durante el concilio, esa mascara ya comenzaba a titubear.

-Emiya...- Aragorn tomo la palabra, mirando a Boromir sabiendo que había algunas cosas que no fueron demostradas a el -el es una persona sobreprotectora pero dispuesto a sacrificar por el bien de los numeros, no titubea... estratega, cruel con quien no conoce, distante a quien no respeta, pero amable con quien se lo merece-

-Este ultimo no son muchos los afortunados... incluyéndome- aseguro apesumbrado el capitán de Gondor, pues no imaginaba al distante hombre siendo amable -creo que no lo merezco- cuestiono, todos se removieron incomodos por el repentino sentimentalismo del duro hombre.

-Claro que lo mereces- Aragorn intervino -solo dale tiempo, para que lo note- sonrio un poco dando palmadas consoladoras.

-Todo esto se esta volviendo muy fraternal- gruño Gimli irritado por esa esencia -estamos hablando del mismo hombre que fue indiferente a su expulsión de Erebor estoy seguro que si le dieran la oportunidad, insultaria al mismo Thorin en su trono- señalo acusador, aunque Legolas si podía imaginar ese hecho -esa amabilidad es impensable-

-Pero no imposible- intervino Gandalf con asombro, pero sonrió un poco.

Boromir se quedo pensativo, mientras el susurro oscuro de la joya maldita comenzaba a infiltrarse en su ser, otro suspiro... si sucumbía a las promesas del único, estaba seguro que seria la burla del negro, o peor... no obtendría el respeto de este, pues aunque no lo diría abiertamente, era un reconocimiento que buscaba años atrás.

Las ramas se movieron y todos se tensaron, pero fue un reflejo que quedo desechado, la guardia de Lorien los intercepto, dispuestos a guiarlos donde su señora... Haldir estaba presente, rompiendo el primer debate extenso sobre el otro equipo, que extrañamente se centro en el Istari Negro.

XXXXX

 _La mansion de piedra de otra época, recordatorio de la antigüedad de la familia Einzbern, el hombre inmune a dejarse impresionar caminaba por la ruta de piedra indiferente y con la vista enfrente, no interesado en detallar el castillo al cual ha llamado hogar por su ultimo empleo._

 _Hiso una leve mueca en su rostro impasible, aflojándose un poco la corbata ignorando a la servicial servidumbre cuando entro a la lujosa morada, ahí fue recibido por el anciano que era el actual líder de la familia._

 _-Tenemos el recipiente del grial listo- sonrió torcidamente el líder, abriéndose paso para mostrar... para mostrarla por primera vez._

 _El asesino no mostro expresión, solo se adelanto para tomar la barbilla de una mujer hermosa cuyos ojos vacíos eran carentes de emociones, hiso una mueca despectiva -demasiado débil- aseguro cruelmente_

Emiya despertó de su sueño, dio un suspiro interrogante del tipo de recuerdo que obtuvo, normalmente serian pesadillas, pero ahora... simplemente un recuerdo... Irisviel, cuando la conoció... miro los cielos entre aquella pradera mientras volvía a suspirar, pues casi había olvidado su rostro... como el de ella, el de su hija y el de Shirou.

Apretó con fuerza su báculo ante el encogimiento de su corazón por la realización, siempre recordando pecados que lo obligaban a apartar sus pensamientos en los momentos felices que tuvo la oportunidad de sentir.

La nostalgia lo golpeo de manera abrumadora, suspiro para no dejarse arrastrar, estaba tan impuesto a recordar pecados que un recuerdo feliz lo perturbaba mas.

El viento lo consoló un poco, la brisa le suavizo deseando que soplara el recuerdo, no era momento de ponerse melancólico ni pensar en su soledad del corazón, aquella que no se molesto en llenar a pesar de su nueva vida... pero era un Istari, ese lujo no estaba pensado.

-Sucede algo- cuestiono Arturia acercándose donde el istari miraba con insistencia el piso, lo miro pensativo y mas ausente de lo normal.

Emiya le dio una mirada aburrida, maldiciendo que esa mujer estuviera despierta, la observo llena de honor he hiso una mueca, pero algo lleno su pensamiento, era algo que queria preguntar desde que menciono a Shirou, suspiro indeciso de sacar esa espinita -como le fue a Shirou- cuestiono tragándose su orgullo, quería saber de su hijo... este sueño le hiso ver que en verdad deseaba saber sobre su familia.

La antes Saber suspiro, pues aunque no eran los mejores amigos, por extraña razón sabia los sentimientos del distante hombre aunque no mostrara nada, algo impresionada de que se molestara en preguntar, pero sonrió para sentarse a su lado, aun en el suelo... era un momento ideal para expresar los acontecimientos de la quinta guerra del grial... donde Rin y Shirou seguirían su legado, aunque triste de pasar la noticia de la muerte de su hija.

Glorfindel a unos pasos, decidiendo que esto era personal, arrastro lejos a Lancelot, puede que los rencores hayan sido superados con la pequeña riña, pero pueden cerrarse brechas cuando se comparten historias.

-No me agrada que me arrastres- aseguro ausente pero hostil el caballero negro, dando una mirada vacía pero mordaz al rubio.

-Quéjate cuando estemos lejos... esto es importante- susurro, sabiendo que recién despierto el súbdito de Arturia, era una pesadilla hostil hasta el punto en que sus buenos días son una maldición... algo que aprendió de malas maneras durante estos meses de viaje.

XXXXX

Las orillas de las montañas nubladas era un lugar bastante accidentado, el viento del invierno ya era pasado mientras los meses ya escurrían como agua entre manos.

Los días habían sido preciosos, el resguardo de herramientas y tácticas para realizar la misión como es debido, sin titubeos ni margen de error trazándolos en una insistencia enfermiza y repetitiva en la mente calculadora del istari... pues estaba consciente que el territorio de Saruman podría ser peligroso.

Emiya Kiritsugu repasaba esto conforme las distancias se cortaban, el estaba tan centrado en su misión que socializar casi no había sido su prioridad, pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando estas rodeado por esas personas durante tantos meses.

Con Lancelot era cortesía, pero una buena compañía cuando era necesario sin platicas o buenas conversaciones donde intercambiaban información de infiltración, mientras no tocaras cualquier cosa del tema de su locura todo marchaba excelente.

Glorfindel era lo mismo que siempre que iba a Rivendel, su sarcasmo mal disimulado con su elegancia elfica, era una discusión no ganada donde el mas hiriente podría ser el victorioso... o con otros 5 años de ley del hielo como la vez del Balrog (no es que le molestara, fueron 5 maravillosos años de silencio).

Arturia o Siervo, como le llamaba por el simple hecho de no abandonar la costumbre, aunque no se llevaban de las miles maravillas, solo conversando cuando es necesario y siempre en el área profesional, ya solo la odiaba por lo que representaba... pero la toleraba.

Ahora sus pensamientos eran críticos, analíticos y su lado asesino, a los negocios a pesar de la reciente noticia que aplasto un poco su moral, Illya había sido asesinada en la quinta guerra grial por el mismo motivo por lo cual fue su madre... maldecía ese objeto... maldecía ese mundo que permitió un juego de ese tipo.

Un suspiro mientras miraba las tierras Brunas de la distancia obligándose fuera de sus pensamientos aburridos y de luto, pues estaban en el cobijo de las montañas nubladas, sus ojos vagaron al pequeño campamento donde ahora Glorfindel era el encargado de la alimentación, frunció el ceño de seguro algo vegetariano.

-Los Dundelinos están cercas- dijo ausente el elfo, mirando hacia el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

-Distantes- cuestiono el negro, recibiendo una afirmación para calmar los nervios, pues si estaban cercas serian un problema.

-Es también un pueblo libre... ¿no?- cuestiono Arturia mirándose pensativa.

-Son territoriales y rencorosos- aseguro Emiya con ausencia, recordando las pocas veces que logro ver a uno de esos pastores, no fueron gratas y hubo muchas bajas..

-Eso seria malo para el resto... alguien puede reclutarlos por su odio- frunció el ceño la antes saber, consciente que muchas veces que las armas amenazaron su reino fue por antiguas rencillas o rencores pasados.

-Seguramente Saruman será el primero- aseguro Lancelot, rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

-Rohan seria la victima potencial- Glorfindel agrego, mientras todos se miraron conscientes que entre ellos formaban un grupo excelente de estrategia y predicción del enemigo.

Comieron en su típico silencio, saboreando el sazón elfico en sus alimentos que para suerte del Istari y aunque no lo diría, Arturia, había carne aunque insípida en este, pero mejor que solo verdura.

-Hay que movernos, no podemos ser vistos ni por los dundelinos ni por los espías de Saruman- aseguro Emiya, cargando su armamento para continuar su camino donde el destino aguarda.

XXXXX

Las montañas eran un sorprendente refugio, a esta altura el viento era frio y la presión algo que considerar, pero eso no era su prioridad, mucho menos a ese equipo de elite.

Arturia miraba inquebrantable aquel anillo de piedra que era la fortaleza para la torre oscura, todo ese territorio conformaba Isengard, miro la destrucción en su entorno y la deforestación de un bosque cercano consecuencia de la avaricia de un Istari descarriado.

Glorfindel a su lado, inclinado y con sus ojos entrecerrados para un análisis completo del entorno, aun en esa distancia no era impedimento para sus afinados sentidos -la infiltración podría ser difícil- alerto, ahora cuando están a un paso de su objetivo, aquel aire descuidado que mostro durante el viaje estaba de lado... ahora en su papel de capitán de leyenda.

Kiritsugu con su pipa, sentado en una roca con sus ojos fijos pero indiferente a su meta, la antes siervo esto le incomodaba, pero como Irisviel una vez le dijo... aunque le tomo tiempo aceptarlo y superarlo... confiaría en ese tipo, aunque no confiando en que su honor aprobaría lo que estuviera planeando.

-Hay mucho movimiento- declaro nuevamente el eldar, observando las humaredas ademas del amontonamiento de material ¿Qué estaba haciendo Saruman? Se cuestionaba internamente, nunca en su larga vida había visto tanta actividad... excepto por parte de Mordor.

Arturia y el mago habían cambiado estrategias, pero algo le decía a la primera que solo fue para callarla, ahora viendo la fortaleza, le hacia dudar que sus planes posiblemente se fueron por la borda... pues el istari, nunca lucharía de frente si no era necesario.

-Tu súbdito tiene habilidades de infiltración... ¿verdad?- el negro no le dirigio la mirada a la mujer, pero este era mas una afirmación que cuestión por las platicas intercambiadas durante el viaje.

Lancelot aun con su porte firme, sus ojos delataron algo de titubeo que solo noto el eldar, pues los otros dibujaban miradas, para el caballero era secreto... pero esa habilidad se utilizo en la guerra del grial para secuestrar a la esposa del negro, un amargo recuerdo que no tenia el valor de expresar abiertamente con el temor de dañar la delicada paz que habia entre su señora y el istari.

-Si, Lancelot puede hacerlo- con confianza en su súbdito, Arturia fijo esos ojos azules en los de su fiel caballero.

-Entonces esta decidido... Lancelot estas destinado a descubrir todo lo que puedas del entorno y áreas de Isengard- Emiya exhalo un poco de su humo con indiferencia.

El legendario caballero se quedo expectante, pues aunque el istari ya dio la orden, el solo obedece a una sola persona -la orden esta dada, Lancelot... asegura el area- el brillo de liderazgo nato de la rubia quedo expresado.

-Como ordene mi señora- dijo, como un recordatorio de viejos tiempos para el caballero, que se inclino respetuoso para comenzar su descenso hacia el punto de Isengard.

Los dias de cazeria comenzaron...

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto nuevamente.

Como verán, el viaje de la comunidad esta sin novedades, ahora sin peligros de Moria por el contrario muy fiesteros ademas de ahorros de tiempo y sin la caida de Gandalf.

El proximo capitulo no se si tardara mucho, ya que quiero trabajarlo bien porque sera el esperado encuentro de Saruman vs Emiya.

¿Creen que haga lo que dijo Boromir? Fingir dejar de ser ayudado o en verdad aceptar el apoyo.

Neah20 fuera...


	8. Chapter 8

Fate 8: Negro vs blanco

Silencio, la noche era tan calmada que era capaz de sentir la paz de la oscuridad en tranquilidad, un trapo servía mientras sacaba brillo a sus armas cortas, sus ojos inexpresivos aun en su trabajo arduo.

No es porque sus armas necesitaran tal exceso de mantenimiento, pero era un calmante cada vez que sacaba los rifles y pistolas después de años vagando solo con su báculo y espada, era ocasiones en que se cuestionaba como es que se había acostumbrado a no cargarlas siempre con el... pero no se podía dar el lujo de utilizarlas cuando es difícil y costoso los cartuchos en tierras ignorantes.

Una sonrisa torcida en el gesto inexpresivo, pues estas armas cortas eran únicas en su especie, diferentes a las cortas que había llevado a Moria, puede ser cruel su pensamiento... pero estas eran especialmente para dar muerte a magos, desde el momento en que conoció a Saruman en aquel primer encuentro... supo que hiso bien en traerlas.

Desde ese espacio de tiempo, desde que su mirada vacía se cruzo con la sabia del istari lider, tuvo una corazonada, un presentimiento que ese viejo seria el objetivo de sus armas especiales.

Dejo su limpieza para sacar su pipa con ausencia, Gandalf siempre le dijo que era desconfiado de su parte nunca darle la oportunidad de Saruman de acercarse, de mostrar respeto a su lider... tonto credulo que era el gris.

Una exhalacion de humo que se perdía con el viento, era tranquilo y deseaba que fuera el momento de ver el rostro del vejete en dolor, por arrogante, por querer tomar un poder que no necesitaba... codicioso, repugnante mago traidor.

Negó con burla negra, luego miro al resto de sus compañeros que descansaban, todos excepto uno, entonces decidió que posiblemente necesitaría un aliado... gustara o no... el eldar era su mejor opción.

XXXXX

Glorfindel se encogió culpable, recibiendo toda la hostilidad ardiendo en los siempre rectos ojos azules de Arturia, ahí hincado con la mirada baja, sintiéndose como en su vida joven que era demasiado distante, siendo escrudiñado por la pequeña fiera.

El viento golpeo con fuerza entre las rocas, como una burla de la situación de un alto eldar, conocido por haber sido capitán del reino caído de Gondolin, luchar contra un Balrog que en su regreso de Mandos enfrento al Señor de los nazgul... siendo acobardado por la mirada brillante de rencor de la dama de azul.

-Glorfindel levanta la mirada...- aunque su voz era suave, el eldar sabia que debía sentirse mal por la manera en que su nombre fue dicho con tanto desdén -ahora, me puedes decir donde esta Kiritsugu- pregunto con calma.

El elfo suspiro, obedeciendo para cumplir no solo por el inexpresivo rostro de la antes Saber que le provocaba su arrepentimiento por ganarse eso de ella, si no por la burla a espaldas por parte de Lancelot que articulo en su severo gesto de "otro punto perdido".

-El se fue a enfrentar su destino- dijo con su mejor voz, profunda y sabia en cortas palabras directas, pero la mirada azul oscureció, aquellos labios finos de la fémina eran una línea delgada y aunque su rostro mostraba indiferencia, la esencia era el delatante de su error en escoger lo dicho.

Era la primera vez en siglos que se sentía tan pequeño bajo el dominio mandón de una mujer, seguramente si el negro saldría de esto con vida y se enterara de su porte sabio titubeante bajo el escrutinio de la pequeña rubia... seria una burla y herida para su ego.

Nadie en toda arda podría creer que esa reina tenia tal poder para doblegarlo con solo un gesto de decepción, pero el no lo pudo evitar... el negro era su amigo, quisiera o no, debía apoyarlo y aunque le dolió haber sido dejado de lado... era mejor una misión en solitario, su sabiduría convocaba en esa razón... su lado profético le exigió dejarlo partir.

-No es momento para esto, hay que hacer algo- Arturia corto cualquier reprimenda, no pudiendo seguir esta conversación cuando Kiritsugu los había abandonado para terminar esto en soledad, su orgullo de caballero estaba herido, pero su prioridad ahora es trabajar para planear algo.

Glorfindel suspiro de alivio por ahora, mientras se levantaba en toda su gloria recuperada -nuestra mejor opción, es distraer cualquiera que pudiera auxiliar al mago- ofreció amablemente, tratando de no caer tanto en desgracia ante los azules ojos que aprendió a admirar.

-Un trabajo difícil, contando el numero- Lancelot suspiro, pues toda su información había sido dicha de sus días de cacería, donde aprendió todo lo necesario del lugar de Isengard además de lo que el istari estaba haciendo... un ejercito... el negro partió en un descuido, al parecer con el amparo del elfo... siendo el motivo de su actual situación de atención por parte de su señora.

-Cuanto tiene que marcho- pidió Arturia al culpable del escape del negro, este suspiro.

-Horas- dijo escuetamente, pues ni el mismo había tomado tiempos cuando se esta pensando que era el elegido de decirle la noticia a sus colegas de misión.

Tomando el báculo abandonado del Istari Negro en manos del mas improbable, Arturia, comenzaron su camino de descenso para aquel lugar, que si sus oídos no traicionaban en ese eco de montaña... el primer disparo ya había sido dado.

XXXXX

Saruman se encontraba en su asiento preferido, sus manos dibujaban entre su barba blanca mientras su rostro de edad estaba pensativo, miro su entorno con aburrimiento luego su vista paro al centro donde una mesa estaba todo el mapa de arda, inclino su cabeza con pesar.

Se puso de pie en un intento de mitigar su falta de entretenimiento, mirando calculadoramente cada montaña, desierto, bosque y campos con una avidez de codicia apremiante.

Volvió a mirar su gran biblioteca, plagada de conocimiento recopilado... muchos años de información ahí, con tantos misterios y leyendas... tanta "magia" acumulada sin importar el origen blanco o negro... pues en sus manos tenían un único uso... convertirlo en el mejor gobernante de la tierra media.

Su situación sellada por los valares, su maia interior protestando por salir a flote y lograr someter todos con su propia fuerza, como Sauron en su propia traición a los vigilantes... golpeo con fuerza, mientras giraba hacia su asiento, con sus pisadas golpeteando el mármol negro.

Tomo su báculo con fuerza y una sonrisa arrogante surtió efecto, con lentitud y petulancia giro hacia donde la puerta se encontraba -piensas mostrarte- pidió a la aparente nada -eres tonto si piensas que podrías burlarme- aseguro con paso aburrido hasta donde el centro de esa pequeña sala.

La mesa fue empujada por una fuerza invisible obedeciendo el golpe seco del mármol bajo el poder del baculo del blanco -debiste haber quedado fuera de esto... arrogante que cree que puede retarme cuando yo soy el poder entre los istaris- alardeo al levantar la barbilla, el regadero de papeles a sus pies, retando a la nada de una puerta.

El viento se coló por la ventana, levantando otros papeles mientras el eco de pisadas se escuchaban, el istari blanco se movía en círculos, sus ojos sabios no dejando la puerta en ningún momento, la soberbia de su gesto cayo -crees que tus trucos pueden engañarme... crees que tu magia patética puede desafiarme- se detuvo junto un gran librero, un bufido de burla volvió a sonar, mientras el silencio volvía.

-Pueden- voz uniforme llego a sus oídos con la respuesta, para desgracia del blanco estaba justo detrás, con su báculo en posición para darle un golpe de energía pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una detonación lleno todo rincón de la gran torre.

Dolor en su costado, mientras túnicas blancas se teñían de carmesi, pero era mas su ira por ser herido tan rápido y repentino, el ego estaba herido mas que el fisico -idiota, no sabes que has anunciado tu muerte- con su mano en su herida, a unos pasos de donde la figura soberbia del negro estaba indiferente... un arma de acero humeante en su mano, todavía en posición de haberla disparado.

Le causo resentimientos verlo ahí tan altivo e indiferente, impune con sus ropas extrañas de color negro, con sus armas de acero que hicieron leyenda en Moria... que ganaron el agradecimiento de un pueblo y alabanzas del resto del concilio blanco... sus artefactos que nunca dejo estudiarlos, que nunca obtuvo una mirada y que nunca supo donde las guardaba... tantos años esperar la oportunidad de enfrentarse... de eliminarlo, ahora estaba su posicion titubeante siendo el primero en recibir heridas que debía estar tiñendo a su contraparte.

-Estoy seguro que lo estas anunciando desde años atrás- contrataco calmado el negro, sus pasos resonando, mientras ambos se miraban marcando un circulo, como animales dispuestos a medirse y esperar quien diera el golpe inicial.

Emiya nunca bajo su rifle, mientras la segunda arma colgada en su espalda, sus ojos fijos en el objetivo dispuesto a dar el gatillazo en cualquier momento, su paciencia en este tipo de conflictos estaba quedando a relucir... colmando al blanco.

Los papeles se coloreaban de sangre istari, pues Saruman no podía curarlo por alguna razón, los gritos de sus subditos signos que ese distante hombre no vino solo-veo que no traes tu báculo- sonrió torcidamente -yo sabia que eras indigno del titulo- aguijoneo, cuando llegaron a un punto muerto, ambos parados en lados opuestos de la sala.

-Hoy no vengo como Istari...- Emiya resoplo con indiferencia, sus ojos vacíos retando a los sabios arrogantes -hoy vengo como asesino de magos- comenzó a disparar con una sola mano, el blanco levanto un escudo que repelía cualquiera de los proyectiles.

Un golpe en el suelo, y el escudo exploto en una fuerte ventisca que mando papeles y libros a volar, el negro se agacho para resistir, sin dejar de apuntar para disparar nuevamente sin rodeos, un ojo abierto mientras el otro cerrado por el aire incomodo, quitándose algunas hojas callejeras que taparon su rostro solo por segundos...en ningún momento dejo la refriega... pero el blanco ya tenia otro escudo protegiéndolo.

-Asesino de Magos- grito por encima de todo el aire el báculo alzado enfrente del blanco -un titulo menos honroso y burdo para alguien que se lo merece... Emiya el negro- siseo venenoso, con decisión y sin importar daños, el golpeteo en el mármol de su arma mágica para enviar un rayo blanco.

El negro salto, apoyando su mano en el suelo como apoyo, su otra extremidad todavía apuntando y disparando, cayo de cuclillas abandonando la primera de sus armas largas, con un chasquido de sus dedos en orden para que su rifle abandonado quedara en nada, no podía permitirse que cualquiera de sus armas fueran tomadas si llegara a fracasar, era algo que tuvo que inventar en esas tierras donde sus artefactos eran únicos y debían quedar como únicos.

Saruman reacciono, volteando en dirección de su objetivo alzo su bastón en su dirección con otra ola de energía blanca, el eco de la destrucción del mármol que cedía ante la magia realizada en un entorno tan pequeño.

Emiya se arrastro fuera del camino, rodando para topar con la mesa que había sido lanzada en el principio, ahora hurgando en sus ropas saco una de las armas cortas, con rapidez la detono... el proyectil viajo, retando la fuerza del escudo que rompió limpiamente, alojando la bala en el hombro derecho del creído istari.

Saruman grito, pero no de dolor sino de desprecio, todo su entorno se dejo perturbar por los sentimientos envolviendo al mayor de los Istaris, incrédulo que ese artilugio haya penetrado su escudo... que estuviera derramando mas sangre y ese tonto del negro estuviera idenme.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Emiya creció un poco entre su gesto de mármol, todavía tirado en el suelo y para nada afectado a la atmosfera que pudiera encoger a cualquiera, que emanaba de un mago frustrado... un maia, que debía reconocerlo pues todavía estaba en sus pies a pesar de las ahora dos balas en su cuerpo.

Kiritsugu esperaba un mejor reto, era como luchar contra Kayneth, pues era tan dependiente de su magia... pero Saruman era una burla, ni siquiera se había movido y solo expresando todo su rencor y fuerza mediante su báculo -todavía crees que es un oficio burdo- cuestiono con su voz profunda ante la burla de asesino de magos, instigando mas al blanco en su silenciosa ira.

El calor del sentimiento oscuro embotaba sus sentidos, no había mas Saruman el blanco, su túnica se teñida de sombras como si este hombre creciera, pero sus sellos todavía lo mantenían en una imagen terrenal... aunque intimidadora, el rojo de su sangre solo añadía mas a su imagen -Te enviare a Mandos... un lugar donde nunca debiste haber salido- siseo el blanco, con sus dos manos ahora en su baston comenzó a recitar palabras antiguas... mas antiguas y oscuras nunca antes sonadas.

El negro se puso de pie cauteloso, su arma corta ahora disparando para que su proyectil fuera derretido en segundos sin acercarse al escudo, decidió volver a sus rifles pues eran demasiado preciadas las balas de las cortas.

Sintió congelarse en su amenaza de descargar sus armas cuando una sombra apareció a espaldas del istari que continuaba recitando, dio un paso atrás cuando evito que un arma rasgara su garganta, pero sintió sangre escurrir eso significaba que por poco perdía la cabeza... literal.

Pero no era un espíritu atraído por algún grial, estaba quebrado... era la imagen de un caído Lancer, ahí estaba con su rostro elegante deformado por la ira y locura -maldito seas- siseo, pues su lanza ahora clavada en su torso como un recordatorio fresco de lo que lo obligo a hacerse -Imperdonable… ¡que mi sangre manche sus sueños!… ¡Que tu deseo se convierta en desastre! ¡Al caer en la sartén del infierno, no olvides la furia de Diarmuid- sus palabras hicieron eco, con esto la burla del blanco.

-Que tanto arrastras Emiya- la voz pastosa de Saruman hiso eco mientras que el recién traído se había quitado su lanza del pecho ahora sangrante para arremeter contra el desconcertado Kiritsugu -podrás luchar contra todos tus pecados- inclino su cabeza con autosuficiencia.

-Maldito- siseo mientras se agachaba para apuntar y disparar a un placido blanco, que hiso lo posible por reforzar su escudo evitando el proyectil... este descuido por parte del negro logro que la lanza alcanzara su hombro en profundidad, dolor lleno sus sentidos pero no titubeo.

Ahora el falso lancer se marchaba con la satisfacción de herirlo, silencio lleno el interior de la torre mientras la sonrisa arrogante del blanco crecía al verlo sangrante -esperamos a alguien- cuestiono inocente.

El rechinar de llantas hiso eco, el arrastrar del piso de mármol, el negro no dudo cuando saco su arma especial sin ver a un Kayneth lamentable con su novia muerta en su regazo, disparándole justo en la cabeza, luego esa misma arma apuntando al blanco -que has hecho- amenazante y con paso cuidadoso ignoro la figura desapareciendo.

El gesto oscuro del istari -hacer que pagues tu insensatez... cada uno de tus fallos vendrán a mi auxilio... por mi... yo que soy el istari blanco- se fue a sentarse en su silla, cojeando y sangrante pero en un intento de mantener su porte.

El disparo se escucho en dirección a la cabeza del blanco, pero un cuerpo se atravesó llevándose el ataque de lleno, ahí tirada a los pies de un satisfecho Saruman estaba la pequeña imagen de su hija... Illya, en su propio charco de sangre.

El corazón se le encogió a Emiya, su gesto se endureció para no mostrar debilidad a esa caída y falsa hija, pero viendo sus ojos inocentes abiertos, mirándolo en el vacío de la muerte era una imagen que no quería ver... no debería ver.

-QUE HAS HECHO- el grito de una mujer lleno, apareciendo desde la parte trasera de un istari complacido por el espectáculo, ahí de rodillas una mujer levantaba el cuerpo pequeño, acostándolo en su regazo y pintando el vestido blanco de sangre infantil -Kiritsugu... es tu hija... le hiciste esto a tu hija- lloro Irisviel miraba suplicante al negro, que retrocedió por inercia.

La figura de su esposa, aquel rostro que había olvidado al igual que el de su hija, la mirada acusadora, acuosa y en búsqueda de piedad... su piedad, exigiendo su consuelo desde el suelo donde sostenía la pequeña Illya -porque Kiritsugu- pidió entrecortado la mujer, levantando su mano a un negro que palideció.

Por un momento Emiya olvido donde estaba, su dolor olvidado y adormecido crecía exponencialmente, su recuerdo feliz donde conoció a su mujer olvidado... mas preocupante... olvidando que Saruman estaba ahí, complaciéndose de su dolor... de su vulnerabilidad.

Paso a paso el negro retrocedió hasta que sintió el frio en su nuca y un obstáculo, había llegado a la ventana, su mirada atormentada donde su esposa ahora se acercaba implorante del consuelo de haber asesinado a su hija sin piedad.

-Lo siento- la palabra olvidada que tanto quería decir, que quería decirle a ella desde el momento en que ya no intento salvarla o por lo menos verla una ultima vez, sin ser el engaño... sin ser una ilusión, pero aun sabiendo que este era una artimaña de Saruman, cedió... cedió cansado de ser fuerte, cansado de que su tormento volviera con los ojos rojos de su familia... cansado de la crueldad que adopto como propia.

Sintio la caricia de la mano delicada de su mujer, apoyando su rostro en el toque que expresaba tal calidez que le recordaba a ella, levanto su mano para dejarla caer donde la cabeza de su fallecida hija estaba en brazos de Irisviel... se entrego a su debilidad... se entrego en aprovechar esa oportunidad de tocarlas.

El dolor en el pecho se disparo, Emiya bajo la mirada para observar una espada en su torso, busco que el culpable era un Saruman, que había atravesado la ilusión de su esposa para llegar a el, sintió como el arma era retirada con rapidez, cayendo de rodillas para atrapar la imagen de su Irisviel e hija.

-Tonto y débil- alardeo el istari blanco, ahí parado observando como el que se presumía distante, abrazaba tan tiernamente lo que estaba seguro sabia era una mentira.

Pero Kiritsugu no escucho, solo apretó su agarre mientras las amargas lagrimas que pensó secas se derramaban, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la fallecida mentira, con su hija ahora apoyada en el regazo de su esposa, apretando su pequeña cabeza en su pecho, la sangre adornaba su entorno, no escuchando burlas... no prestando atención a mostrarse tan frágil ante su enemigo.

-No me iré solo- aseguro en susurro, levanto su mirada vacía ahora con la humedad, la sonrisa triste para un Saruman que aun tenia su espada con su sangre señalándolo para darle el ultimo golpe -Te iras conmigo-

XXXXX

Arturia repelía el ataque de los dundelinos con maestría, pero a pesar de esto algunos rasguños eran notados, a su lado el siempre fiel lancelot pero con Glorfindel a su costado contrario, formando un trio de matanza que eran temidos por sus enemigos.

Habían entrado por la puerta de enfrente, con toda la gala y elegancia de un ataque directo, después de todo estaban ahí apoyando a Kiritsugu, asegurándose que nadie fuera en apoyo de Saruman.

-Algo para terminar con esto- pidió Lancelot con aburrimiento, su pesada armadura era indestructible y le daba un toque intimidador.

-Ya te cansaste- acuso Glorfindel con soltura y elegancia, bloqueando con rapidez además de exactitud.

-Silencio- corto con mando Arturia, estaba irritada pero dispuesta a ser de apoyo, todavía en su mano portaba el báculo olvidado de su colega istari.

Entonces la mujer se detuvo en seco, sus apoyos la miraron interrogante cuando con asombro estruendo vino a sus espaldas, todo hostil se detuvo a ver como la torre oscura que coronaba Isengard caía en varias detonaciones.

Glorfindel se encogió por el sonido estridente para sus sensibles oídos, pero mantuvo el porte... se obligo a eso, cuando el báculo en manos de Arturia se cuarteaba desde la base hasta la parte superior, partiéndose en dos.

Todo testigo inmóvil, pareciera que los intrusos fueron olvidados... mas cuando estos mostraban diferente tipos de resignación y resolución de la conclusión a la que llegaron en conjunto.

Las risas se hicieron eco en todo Isengard, ahí los escalofríos de Arturia, Glorfindel y Lancelot al ver que entre los escombros, se alzaba una figura que esperaban no estuviera ahí.

Saruman, con sus túnicas andrajosas teñidas de su sangre, apoyándose pesadamente en su bastón por encima de la destrucción de su pesada estructura de mármol, los picos que antes coronaban la torre lo rodeaban dándole una imagen imponente... su rostro sucio y barba chamuscada, mientras estaba encorvado en carcajadas siniestra -EL TONTO ME RETO... EL TONTO FALLO- rugió en victoria.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Neah20 fuera...


	9. Chapter 9

Fate 9: Noticias

Glorfindel parpadeo muchas veces, aunque su posición y temple en el exterior mostraban seriedad por lo que acaba de suceder, no podía pensar en que Emiya el negro, istari que se burlaba de el por su instinto de sacrificio cuando lucho contra un balrog, una persona que odiaba ese tipo de pensamientos ahora había dejado de existir.

No podía pensar que esto era su realidad, puede que una parte de el estaba consciente que podrían fracasar en esa misión, ¿pero tan rápido?¿Helërandir perdió?¿su corazonada fue falsa? ¿Helërandir sacrificándose? Eran preguntas que nunca pensó realizar en el mismo tumulto de emociones... bajo la cabeza ausente de todo su entorno.

Su cabeza palpitaba en toda la tormenta de cuestiones, sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro, volteo a observar esos ojos azules que lo miraban con comprensión pero sin titubear.

XXXXX

El festejo del blanco era solo para aumentar su orgullo, su ego que aplasto a otro que rivalizaba con este mismo, Saruman había vencido de una manera puramente psicológica, pues si hubiera sido entorno al físico... obviamente el sabio salía perdiendo, sus heridas eran muestra de ello.

El líder Istari se regocijaba en victoria por encima de su mayor enemigo en el ámbito de especies, su competencia fue aplastada y Emiya el negro cayo por su propia mano, fijo su vista en aquellos intrusos que lo observaban incrédulo, era una estupidez que esos hayan apostado en apoyar una misión que era destinada a fracasar.

Era una prueba viviente que el estaba para dominar, pero aceptaba que esos a los que estaban orgullosos entre enemigos eran de la mas grande nobleza, solo conocía a Glorfindel de todo ese tumulto, pero eso no decía que dejaba de ser peligroso.

Entonces recordó su trofeo, aquel arma que logro recuperar entre la destrucción de su preciada torre, observo curioso y torcido como reaccionarían esos "aliados" del despreciable negro al ser atacados por la propia extrañeza del que apostaron para ir contra el.

XXXXX

La antes Saber aun con su mano en el hombro del alto eldar, pero enfocada en el Istari blanco, agarro su espada con fuerza mientras las criaturas en su entorno parecían acecharlos como presas heridas y fáciles de tomar.

-Tontos- susurro con rencor en sus suaves facciones, solo porque Emiya haya perdido eso no significaba que esto estaba por completo en derrota.

Lancelot se había mantenido silencioso, sus ojos calculadores analizando y trazando el numero por el cual lucharían si llegara a ser el caso, un poco de pena por el Istari negro pero eso podía pensarlo después de salir en el problema que están actualmente.

Arturia miro con su espada entre el viento invisible, cuando escucho una detonación que la hiso reaccionar por inercia, con rapidez lanzo al eldar de su lado pero eso significaba que recibía el proyectil, que con facilidad había perforado su hombro, en un dolor agonizante pero que se trago su grito, para mantenerse erguida aunque inclinada del lado lastimado, siendo tapado con su otra mano.

Lancelot abrió sus ojos de horror de ver a su señora lastimada aun estando a su lado, ahora su mirada siempre melancólica muto a una asesina rayando a la locura, sus cabellos parecían rebeldes de un momento a otro mientras su armadura expedía en esencia el toque que quedo plasmado de su tiempo Berserker... negro y rojo.

-Como se atreve- gruño en frustración convocando aquella espada negra que pedía la sangre del que lastimo a su reina bajo su cuidado, su instinto se hiso cargo con paso pesado atreves de la multitud que no lograban detener al enervado caballero.

Saruman abrió sus ojos, apunto nuevamente para usar aquella arma al disgustado caballero, cuya mirada no le gustaba... en un principio este era para darle una lección a Glorfindel por su siempre lealtad y amistad al negro, a pesar de sus discusiones se veía claro que su enemigo se había acercado al siempre recto capitán de gondolin.

-Quita el arma- ordeno con voz firme Arturia, que era tratada rápidamente bajo el cuidado de Glorfindel... le preocupaba que no fuera escuchada, pero la inclinación de cabeza de su súbdito fue un alivio, eso quería decir que aun con su locura podía ser razonable.

Glorfindel estaba preocupado -el sangrado no se detiene- aseguro con pesar, que con la venda improvisada de la falda del vestido de la mujer, aun esta se empeñaba en gotear de vez en cuando la sangre -en estos momentos maldigo las buenas armas de Helërandir- aseguro.

-Es bueno saber que no pierdes el humor negro- dijo secamente Saber al tratar de ponerse de pie, con esfuerzo logro zafarse de los brazos del eldar.

XXXXX

El día brillaba con un esplendor, el sonido del rio era fuerte y en la cubierta se encontraba una agitada comunidad que intentaba recuperarse de su ultimo susto.

Boromir miraba con ausencia los botes por los cuales estaban viajando a través del rio, suspiro pesadamente al tratar de reponerse del ultimo ataque que recibieron repentinamente y al cual si no fuera por Legolas... estuvieran contando otra cosa.

Cuantos días habían pasado, se cuestionaba internamente al tomar una piedra y lanzarla a las profundidades de aquel liquido interminable, no sabia cuantos pero ya que perdieron la noción del tiempo en el bosque dorado.

Para el hombre fuerte del sur, cada día era peor que el anterior, los susurros del anillo parecían disfrutar del dolor que induce con sus promesas, el recuerdo de su padre haciéndolo casi jurar traer cualquier cosa que podría asegurar el bienestar de Gondor... era algo recurrente que aquella joya maldita hacia relucir, pero el no cedería... aunque tuviera que acostumbrarse a portar una migraña hasta el momento en que el monte del destino fuera vista.

-Por los valares... Boromir cambia el gesto- gruño Gimli, acusadoramente a su distante amigo

Un bufido del gondoriano -Cual quieres que tenga... un rostro de extrema paz...- se quedo pensativo -cuando estuvimos a punto de morir- pidió incrédulo.

-Por lo menos uno menos oscuro- ofreció Legolas con sorna discreta, sentándose al lado del callado y hastiado hombre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que casi estemos en Mandos- sonrió de medio lado Boromir, satisfecho de saber que el no era el único sarcástico en los últimos tiempos.

El príncipe del bosque negro, al cual le tomo gusto al sentido del humor muy tardíamente (considerando que conocía al negro desde tiempos como montaraz) -te lo recordare si te apetece- volvió a decir inocente.

-Tanta etiqueta- aseguro Gimli con un bufido, sacándole filo a su hacha de guerra.

-Que tal si todos ponemos de nuestra parte... para tener una buena comida- aseguro Aragorn, señalando que los hobbits ya estaban en búsqueda de leña mientras Gandalf miraba algunas cosas de magos por el rio.

-Me haces sentir como un niño- acuso Boromir con acidez, pero dándole palmadas a Trancos que casi cae por la brusquedad repentina -anda, que nos quedaremos sin preciados alimentos-

-Ahora nos haces sentir como en la casa de un rey... por tu tono- Legolas continuo, sin prestar atención a las sonrisas despectivas de ambos hombres.

-El elfo se apunta en la cacería- ofreció Boromir con rapidez, apuntando a un desconcertado elfo porque al parecer fue ofrecido sin su consentimiento -mientras el enano le ayuda- un gesto satisfecho.

Aragorn arqueo la ceja mirando a los señalados, el elfo parecía bastante dispuesto y para nada afectado, pues para el era satisfactorio la cacería por el contrario del pelirrojo, que gruñía "tonto aprendiz del mago negro" como mantra ocasional en la que obviamente ganaba el capitán.

-Mientras, ire asegurar las embarcaciones y nuestras reservas- el gondor sonrió, para dar la espalda y hacer el quehacer auto encomendado.

Pero Boromir estaba aun mas pensativo, miro a Frodo de reojo pero trato de quitarse sus pensamientos de una manera que no pensaría mas sobre el tema de tortura... miro a los cielos, deseando que hubiera algo con que entretenerse.

-Sucede algo... mi amigo- Gandalf, como siempre al tanto de cada miembro de la comunidad, se acercaba al angustiado y aun mas distante gondoriano.

Una mirada cansada en el reacio gesto del capitán -lo normal- respondió con sequedad, pero una mueca se paso por su rostro para masajearse el cuello.

-Eres aun mas distraído de lo normal- respondió astuto, sobretodo la ultima palabra, pues era todo menos eso en la personalidad siempre altiva del compañero.

-Estoy seguro que es lo mismo de siempre- aseguro con primicia, pero un suspiro lo traiciono, abandonando ese porte que trato de mostrar -solo... bueno...-

-El anillo- adivino el mago, mientras sacaba su pipa para empezar a fumar con tranquilidad, como si lo dicho fuera natural.

-Es una maldición... - confirmo el hombre al checar cada una de las provisiones, pero mas por inercia que por vocación -soy débil- pregunto al darle una mirada al mago.

-No lo creo...- contesto Gandalf con un gesto de absoluta comprensión -recuerda que Emiya también aseguro escucharlo... el no es débil tampoco- recordó.

-Es bueno recordar que tenemos otra similitud- aseguro con sarcasmo Boromir -ahora no solo tenemos el sentido del humor... también la atención del anillo nos une- un falso gesto de victoria.

Gandalf resoplo -en verdad... si no fuera por que estoy seguro que Emiya no tiene hijos... tu serias el indicado para el puesto-

-No lo creo...- corto con prontitud -yo seria el vecino del hijo... puesto que ese titulo se lo concibo a Aragorn- aseguro con amargura -además ya tengo con mi propio padre... como para cargar uno como Emiya- con simpatía concluyo.

El peregrino gris sonrió ante lo acertado de su comentario, pero orgulloso que los estragos del anillo fueran dichos con tanta soltura, Emiya había hecho bien en influir al gondoriano... si fuera otra situación, no sabia como seria el hombre sin su guía... aunque no lo quisiera y en efecto no fuera tan cercano como Aragorn, Boromir también tendría un espacio en el distante corazón del negro.

XXXXX

El peregrino gris estaba angustiado, cuanto tiempo paso... como es que cambiaron las cosas tan drásticamente, se cuestionaba mientras luchaba con todo lo que tenia contra un grupo que al principio pensó eran orcos... pero estos resistían al sol y parecía tener mas inteligencia.

Solo algo estaba consciente, era de parte de Saruman, ya que algunos portaban la imagen de la mano blanca en sus armaduras -Boromir... apoya a los hobbits- grito, pues solo el gondoriano parecía estar cerca de este.

-Estoy en eso- aseguro cansado el capitán, mientras bloqueaba el golpe mortal de otro que pensaba era su oportunidad para tirar al reacio hombre.

A unos pasos detrás de esta pareja singular, se encontraba Merry y Pippin armados con rocas en un débil apoyo para los únicos luchadores del área -de donde salieron- cuestiono con amargura uno de los primos, mientras se esforzaba por tirar con mas fuerza su proyectil.

-No lo se... pero esto no termina- contesto el otro con la misma seriedad, mirando en ese claro que aquellas criaturas parecían salir cada vez mas de entre los arboles. grotescas y con gruñidos, tratando de tirar a los defensores de los pequeños.

-TOMEN A LOS MEDIANOS- volvió a gritar el líder, desesperado porque no podían pasar del anciano y el hombre para tomar los pequeños bultos de carne.

El peregrino logro salvar a Boromir de un ataque por la espalda, con un impulso mágico y otro de su propia arma era una defensa que juntas podían ser impenetrable.

Gandalf bloqueaba, impulsaba, esquivaba, cercenaba... su espada brillaba en rapidez y su baculo en magia pura, los orcos gritaban de dolor pero intentaban penetrar aquella línea.

Jadeos, sudor y lo que pareciera una eternidad, hasta que escucho el silbar del viento, para desgracia del peregrino, el grito ahogado de dolor de su compañero de armas... volteo solo para comprobar, que una flecha ahora estaba en el torso del joven capitán.

-No te distraigas- ordeno con severidad Boromir, sus ojos llameantes de la guerra y su orgullo no dispuesto a entregar a sus amigos.

El peregrino frunció el ceño, desde cuando el menor le daba ordenes al mayor... pero consciente de la personalidad con tintes del negro, era evidente que en este momento no era para pensar en esas cosas... estaba orgulloso del capitán, que había luchado contra la tentación del anillo y aunque quedo adolorido mentalmente, no sucumbió ante esta joya maldita.

-NO PASARAN- grito con fuerza, su temperamento modificando la atmosfera un poco del gris -me escucharon... NINGUNO DE USTEDES PASARA- aseguro al clavar con fuerza su báculo en el piso, tumbando a todo enemigo hacia el suelo.

Boromir gruño de dolor, pues este al igual que los hobbits estaban tendidos por el impacto mágico -avísanos- aseguro al ponerse de pie con rapidez, buscando en todos lados cualquier indicio del inicio de la misma batalla... para su desgracia, los números aumentaban en su contra y este con una flecha orgullosa en su pecho.

El istari suspiro un poco, pero la decisión de no permitir que tomaran a los hobbits era un ideal único, el sonido del cuerno de gondor lo espanto un poco al ser repentino -espero que alguien escuche- aseguro a los valares olvidando su casi infarto por el susto.

La batalla se prolongo otro tanto tiempo, pero el mismo arquero enemigo había tomado un gusto por el gondoriano herido, pero aun con otras dos flechas habitando en su cuerpo y hasta su espada rota justo por la mitad... el orgullo de gondor no se extinguía.

XXXXX

Aragorn dejo que Frodo se fuera por su propio pie, después de una platica donde el valor del pequeño sobresalió y su instinto de protección para la comunidad venció.

Pues aunque Boromir nunca intento nada contra el portador del anillo, los dolores de esta lucha interna eran evidentes hasta el punto en que bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos eran recurrente los últimos días.

La tortura mental al que el capitán de gondor se sometía del diario y según Gandalf empeorarían conforme el viaje fuera hasta el sur, era suficiente para hacer pensar a Frodo que esto debía ser su trabajo en solitario... para no ver a ninguno de sus amigos en una situación similar.

Hubo momentos en que el mismo capitán había de discutir con Legolas y Gimli, pero últimamente era mas callado y aislado, suspiro ante este pesar... mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, aprovechando sus reflejos esquivo arboles, salto raíces y rodeo piedras sin desacelerar.

Hasta que llego a un punto muerto, un claro donde se encontraba el peregrino gris dándole la espalda -Gandalf- llamo al adentrarse para saltar cadáveres que adornaban todo ese lugar, eran mayor numero que los que el enfrento, de eso estaba seguro.

Entonces Trancos se paro en seco, pues ahí tendido y con varias flechas estaba un Boromir con un rostro de sumo cansancio, a su lado una figura inclinada que reconoció de inmediato quitando toda su atención del herido -Mi señora Arturia- cuestión intrigado, pues algo estaba haciendo con la funda dorada en el pecho de su amigo de comunidad.

La mujer levanto su mirada, para dar una inclinación respetuosa de saludo -llegamos justo a tiempo... un poco mas y Avalon no hubiera podido hacer nada- aseguro con confianza, retirando cada flecha en el cuerpo del tendido, solo las muecas de dolor de este era evidencia de que aun seguía despierto.

Entonces noto esa nueva funda de espada vacía en manos de Boromir, era mas amplia y por completo dorada, muy distinta a la que siempre portaba la rubia en su cintura donde celebraba la legendaria espada excalibur.

-Es una suerte que hayas llegado- aclaro Gandalf con tristeza, mirando a Trancos con esperanza -dime que Frodo no fue atrapado- pidió.

Aragorn salió de sus miles de pensamientos curiosos sobre el nuevo artefacto al parecer curativo entre manos de su colega de gondor, para negar en respuesta a la petición del gris -el prefirió terminar esto... solo- aseguro.

-Eso me temía- suspiro Gandalf al masajearse la cien con un intento de alivianar su pesar.

Arturia no les daba mirada alguna, concentrada en su vaina milagrosa para asegurar la recuperación del lastimado y casi muerto gondoriano.

Aragorn noto los cambios sutiles de la rubia, aunque mostraba la misma nobleza que cuando la conoció durante el concilio, pero ahora se veía mas humana... se podría decir, pero esto solo la hacia sobresalir por entre las damas de arda... como las leyendas de erebor cuentan.

El silencio llego en momentos, entonces de entre la maleza salían Legolas, Gimli y un elegante Glorfindel, este ultimo mas limpio que los otros dos... como si hubiera llegado al final en su apoyo.

-Y eso- cuestiono el enviado de erebor, con curiosidad a la vaina que ahora posaba brillante sobre su colega de comunidad... ignorando el herido o su estado... la importancia del misterio era importante.

Arturia le dio una mirada severa por lo despectivo del comentario, el enano empequeñecio con ese simple gesto de reprimenda de la leyenda de su gente -esto es Avalon- dijo secamente.

Glorfindel dio un paso adelante, pero la mirada burlista por el regaño al enano fue dada a la rubia que suspiro por ese gesto que casi nadie noto, acostumbrada e ignorando al feliz alto eldar... excepto el peregrino, pero no lo creyó desechando esta peculiaridad.

-Mi señor- saludaron tanto Gandalf y Aragorn con sumo respeto al antiguo capitan de gondolin, este les dirigió una mirada humilde para darle la mano a la rubia, que acepto encantada el gesto caballeroso para levantarse.

-Donde están los hobbits- rompió la solemnidad Gimli, mirando entre todos cualquier indicio de los pequeños.

Gandalf suspiro -me temo que tanto Merry y Pippin fueron tomados- aclaro con impotencia, pues en un descuido los pequeños fueron tomados de su custodia, Boromir había querido ir por ellos pero esa brecha fue suficiente para que otra flecha lo tumbara de rodillas.

El enano se paso una mano por su cabello en total desesperacion, Legolas suspiro -y Frodo... sam- pidió el elfo con temor a la respuesta.

-Frodo decidió ir por su parte... supongo que Sam con el- dijo con sospecha Aragorn, mirando a todos con cuidado.

-Vamos a permitir eso- cuestiono Gimli con desesperación -hay que dividirnos e ir por ellos- expreso con su hacha bien puesta en su persecución en pos de sus amigos perdidos.

-Es lo mejor- aseguro Gandalf -ahora hay que enfocarnos en los que podemos salvar- dijo con sabiduría, deteniendo cualquier rebeldía y respetando la petición del portador.

-¿Dónde esta Emiya?- la voz pastosa de Boromir se hiso escuchar, con cuidado volteando donde los portes nobles y que juntos combinaban de esos rubios elegantes que era Arturia y Glorfindel.

-También el señor Lancelot- frunció el ceño Gandalf, mientras esos dos se miraban sin expresión alguna, suspirando para ver quien toma la palabra.

-Lancelot lo asigne a las filas de Rohan... bajo el mando del príncipe Theodred- aseguro con cortesía pero con mando Arturia, su mirada cayendo donde el gondor se esforzaba por sentarse con la ayuda del peregrino gris.

-Nosotros fuimos en apoyo de los vados de Isen- indico Glorfindel con la misma diplomacia, sin titubear y con el aire altivo que siempre muestra.

-Y Emiya- cuestiono Aragorn nuevamente, con un nudo en su garganta por alguna razón.

-El murió- dijo de golpe Arturia, en su voz notaba amargura del hecho, el alto eldar apoyo su mano en el hombro, pues la perdida de su amigo con el cual se divertía había sido dejado atrás.

El dunadan perdió el color por completo y el habla también, mirando con la esperanza que fuera mentira -no puede ser- susurro Boromir con una expresión en blanco, mientras apoyaba su frente en su mano en un intento de ocultar su rostro de un dolor mas allá del físico.

Gandalf apretó con fuerza su báculo, su rostro mostraba una tristeza única pues su antes amigo Saruman había matado a su colega Emiya.

Gimli estaba incrédulo mientras Legolas recitaba algunas palabras en su idioma para que llegaran al lecho del istari negro.

-Nuestra misión fue un fracaso total- gruño Arturia, apretando con fuerza su mano al punto de que sus nudillos fueron blancos.

Aragorn ahora inclinado al lado de un Boromir, ambos afectados por la perdida de su tutor en sentidos diferentes de la vida, su silencio mortal y dolor era suficiente para que todos aguardaran el silencio por un momento... para que la noticia fuera digerida.

-Tenemos unos hobbits que alcanzar- Glorfindel rompió el silencio, su voz de mando pero suave resonó por todo el claro -esto no acaba con nuestro fracaso- aseguro, Arturia acepto con una suave sonrisa.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto, pero la noticia de la caida de Emiya ya fue dada.

Ahora fue meramente del punto de vista de la comunidad.

Como verán, Lancelot se quedo en apoyo a Rohan mientras los otros dos retrocedieron para buscar a la comunidad llegando a un tiempo justo.

Neah20 fuera...


	10. Chapter 10

Fate 10: La marca

Los arboles eran esquivados con agilidad en diferentes niveles, los jadeos evidentes del tiempo sin descanso desde el momento en que partieron del lugar donde todo se desmorono.

Nadie hablaba, solo miradas de reojo para asegurarse que todos iban con bien, las pisadas haciendo eco del bosque donde un rastro de destrucción fue dejado por el ejercito de Saruman, nadie había hablado... nadie quería preguntar, aun cosas asombrosas como la funda mágica de Arturia y donde desapareció pues en su cintura no estaba.

Gandalf aun con su físico anciano, se movía magistralmente con su báculo en mano y la decisión en sus sabios ojos, encabezando aquel grupo que iban en búsqueda de esperanza... de sus pequeños hobbits y puede que algo mas.

Al lado del anciano y tan fresco como una caminata por Rivendel, era el inmutable y respetable Glorfindel, cuya mascara estaba muy puesta desde el momento en que la soledad ya no era una opción, por lo menos no con su única cómplice en el grupo... Arturia.

Un poco atrás y no por ser menos líder, era la dama azul, cuyos reflejos y agilidad eran de competencia para quienes encabezaban, sus ojos serenos a pesar de la actividad física... el cansancio solo era el reflejo del sudor en su frente, pero no hay queja ni gesto alguno que lo delate mejor.

Aragorn al lado de la rey de los caballeros, compitiendo en porte y destreza de años como guardabosques, su mirada siempre enfrente a pesar del tipo de compañía de leyenda que ahora encabezaban la comitiva o estaban a su izquierda.

A la derecha de Trancos un gesto rudo de Boromir, cuyas heridas habían sido historia gracias al auxilio de la leyenda de Dale, pero no hubo cuestiones, solo el apuro de alcanzar lo arrebatado... el gondor quería ocupar su mente al igual que Trancos para no pensar en perdidas ni mucho menos ironias de la vida... pues quien iba a pensar que Emiya tendría una vena de sacrificio en su interior.

Legolas un poco atrás, pero no menos lento, sus saltos felinos y mirada aguda eran un auxilio al esquivar obstáculos naturales del bosque, sus oídos captaban su entorno... todo con una finalidad aunque agradeciendo ya no ser el único elfo de la compañía, así había menos posibilidades de sorpresas en el camino.

-Por los valares- Gimli el ultimo, sin aliento y la barba mas revuelta que en sus despertares -pueden al menos acordarse del enano del grupo- murmuro entre jadeos masticando su pobre orgullo en aceptar tal comentario, pero días así estaba seguro que moriría de cansancio.

Siendo de complexión mas robusta y con pies mas cortos, el enviado de Erebor tenia mas dificultades en cuanto a llevarles el nivel del resto de sus colegas, su corazón latía rápido, el sudor se perdía entre su pelaje y estaba seguro que tenia un insecto en el oído.

-Solo un poco mas... mi amigo- Legolas le dio palmadas de animo al casi desfallecido enano, que le dio una mirada de reproche por tal objeción.

Como lo había predicho el príncipe, solo un rato mas de correr hasta que salieron del bosque, piedras fueron su vista y praderas mas desoladas, el enano esperaba que su corazón estuviera normal mientras el resto miraba su entorno.

Aragorn estaba analizando la tierra, mientras el resto se disponía a descansar -Mi señora- llamo Glorfindel con recato, esta le arqueo la ceja como un silenciosa amonestación -Arturia- dijo con rendición, sentándose al lado de esta pues aunque no necesitaba tanto el descanso, disfrutaba de la compañía.

La sonrisa discreta de la rubia, pues le daba gracia el cambio de actitud de "rebelde hablador" al "alto eldar" al cual se había sometido desde el momento en que entraron en contacto con la comunidad del anillo -dime, Glorfindel- pidió.

El viento soplo un poco, levantando algo de tierra suelta en el entorno al grupo variado, el peregrino gris apartado con su pica en boca, Boromir junto Aragorn conversando la ruta a la cual seguir, mientras Legolas miraba inquisitoriamente a un Gimli sin aliento... el alto eldar suspiro, para fijar su vista en su colega -solo quería conversar- sonrió brillante aunque discreto.

-Que te intriga- cuestiono curiosa, pero solo sus ojos mostraban ese sentimiento.

Glorfindel la vio por un segundo -la funda que utilizaste para curar al capitán de Gondor- aseguro con su porte serio, reconociendo la magia mas pura nunca antes vista, una esencia que podía rivalizar con la espada que tiene en su cadera.

Arturia le dio una mirada penetrante, que le saco una sonrisa nerviosa al eldar que debía admitir que de intensidad la pequeña rubia era de temer -es un legado- dijo secamente -solo puedo usarlo un lapso corto de tiempo... ya sea para defender o en ese caso... curar- aseguro.

El eldar se acariciaba la barbilla un poco, consiente de que el tema no era tratado a fondo -vi que desapareció... ¿tu interior?- cuestiono con sospecha -es la razón de que aquel disparo de la arma de helërandir haya curado a la perfección... aun a pesar del daño que aprecie-

El recuerdo de aquel día, de su retirada era presente para ambos, era verdad que a causa de la bala especial, Avalon tardo un poco mas en curarla de tal daño... pues no solo era físico, si no también a sus circuitos mágicos -si... tus sospechas son acertadas- dijo rendida ante el escrutinio animado del rubio.

-Hay mucho que quisiera saber... Arturia- aseguro el elfo con tranquilidad, una mirada con luz extraña para la mujer presente -pero creo que me conformare con tu dato... uno muy interesante y que alegra mi corazón- sonrió.

Un arqueo de ceja ante el comentario fuera de lugar -que tiene que ver tu corazón en ese asunto- cuestiono con inocencia en su gesto severo.

-No envejeces- dio de golpe con entendimiento en esa milagrosa funda, con sus teorías que si cura... entonces, no habría daño por el tiempo... era un inmortal.

Arturia frunció el ceño, alabando el entendimiento entre líneas del elfo a sus cortas palabras, en cuanto a Avalon, pero siguiendo con su intriga del porque le importaba ese detalle.

-Hay que movernos... Legolas afirma que los llevan a Isengard- Aragorn corto el poco descanso y platicas, moviéndose nuevamente a la velocidad para alcanzar a los secuestradores de los pequeños hobbits.

XXXXX

Saruman miraba todo con indiferencia, sentado en una carpa improvisada tras la perdida de su hogar, su brazo izquierdo arrebatado tras la lucha contra aquel que le quito su trofeo de las manos... su nombre Lancelot, un hecho mas allá del violento donde no tuvo alternativa que ceder por el momento... dejando escapar a aquellos que apostaron por el negro.

Dolor fue suficiente, no solo el físico... su orgullo en agonía tras caer por un salvaje, recordando ese día con sumo desprecio, los siguientes fueron una miseria entre el sufrir por su perdida de extremidad y heridas sangrantes de su pelea con el istari.

Pero eso no lo retraso tanto, siguiendo con sus pequeños golpes a Rohan además de no perder el contacto en Edoras, solo un grupo enviado para traerle ese anillo que el gris escolta hacia el sur... sobretodo, conseguir mas trofeos de su supremacía ante Emiya el negro con la intensión de presumir ante cualquier insensato que quisiera retarlo en sus dominios.

Días ajetreados que prometían su victoria por sobre Arda, ahora los escombros por fin habían sido quitados con el único objetivo de buscar, con pasos cansados... el antiguo guía de la orden Istari miraba ansioso en su entorno... pero frunció el ceño -donde esta- cuestiono a su gente.

Los uruk-hai se miraron unos a otros, luego bajando la cabeza ante la promesa de la ira del viejo, que conforme el silencio se extendía, era evidente que no le gustaría la respuesta.

XXXXX

Boromir era miserable e infeliz, en uno de los pocos descansos que obtuvieron mientras Aragorn o Legolas buscabas rastros a seguir, estaba mas que pensativo y se cuestionaba su salud mental al darle tanta importancia a la perdida del negro... por lo valares, hasta el dunadan parecía mas reacio a mostrar dolor.

Razonaba que el negro era distante además que siempre lo vio como un niño, recogió una piedra y la lanzo sin mirar donde, hasta que un "auch" se escucho -lo siento, mi señor- dijo de golpe, levantando la vista, donde Glorfindel se tapaba el área afectada... siendo la victima inesperada.

Una sonrisa torcida por parte del capitán de la ciudad blanca, tragando grueso pues también Arturia había volteado, ahora siendo victima de dos pares de ojos que rivalizaban en sabiduría y ¿burla? Ante esto ultimo, aseguro que en verdad su cordura estaba delicada.

El eldar entrecerró sus ojos, una expresión no vista para nadie fuera de su grupo de misión además que volvió incomodo al gondor -tienes buen brazo... capitán de Gondor- felicito secamente, tratando de mantener su voz noble al regresar a su porte con su amiga que le arqueo una ceja al apenado infractor del golpe.

-Y puntería- puntualizo con su temple sereno la antes siervo, compartiendo una sonrisa delicada con el eldar que parecía estar en conflicto en mostrar algo en su siempre alto gesto noble.

-¿Gracias?- no sabiendo que contestar ante el extraña atmósfera aislada de esos dos nuevos de la comunidad, Boromir tenia en mente que pareciera que entre ellos se entendiendo mejor y que probablemente en solitario serian mas abiertos... simples sospechas -le puedo ayudar en algo... mi señor- hablo con respeto a la figura que seguía mirándolo de reojo pues seguia su gesto hacia la pequeña rubia (que era leyenda, no importa el tamaño).

Glorfindel suspiro, perdiendo en el duelo de miradas ocultas contra Arturia, su atención por completo de nuevo al capitán de Gondor, levantándose en toda su gracia para sentarse al lado del hombre intrigado -Helërandir siempre hablaba de ti... capitan de Gondor- aseguro para sacar platica.

El gondor arqueo la ceja, ¿estaba tratando de hablar con el de el? Se cuestiono -espero que haya dicho cosas buenas- aseguro con sospecha pero educado, siendo la primera platica que tenia con ese nuevo integrante de la compañía.

-Claro... capitan de Gondor- aseguro con su posición derecha aun sentado en una piedra, el eldar mostraba un porte envidiable aun con algo tan denigrante como sentarse entre la suciedad de ese lugar desnudo de arboles -siempre alardeo de tu terquedad en sacarlo de quicio- su expresión seria, contrarrestaba lo dicho -que tenias un parecido terrible con Denethor senescal de gondor- continuo imperturbable -que solo imaginarte como ese hombre... era el terror del futuro-

Boromir abrió la boca incrédulo de lo dicho, busco la mirada de su entorno y solo Arturia parecía interesada en su intercambio, entrecerró sus ojos en ella ¿es normal su actitud? Se cuestiono en cuanto al inmortal -es acaso que busca ofenderme- pidió con amabilidad, no queriendo explotar, algo difícil considerando su temperamento.

El eldar negó con la misma solemnidad, compartiendo una sonrisa -es solo para recordarte... que el siempre te tuvo en su mente- aseguro con un brillo paternal en sus ojos -capitan de gondor-

Entonces Boromir entendió, ese respetable elfo había captado su melancolía y conflicto, pues el vacío que Emiya al parecer dejo, fue porque no aceptaba el hecho que ya no exista... que habia marchado sin haberlo reconocido no solo como colega... si no como un adulto.

-Aunque fuera solo para quejarse... aun muerto es una molestia recordarlo- dijo Glorfindel con un tono que el capitán identifico con ¿ironía?, levantándose sin esperar alguna contestación del ahora perturbado Gondor.

-Dijo lo que creo que dijo... con el tono que creo que expreso- Gimli se acerco con sus ojos fijos en ese eldar que volvía a su puesto con la leyenda de Erebor.

Boromir le dio una mirada severa al enano pues al parecer estuvo escuchando, pero desecho su molestia al ver al par de rubios que parecían complementarse en grandeza -y no me creían cuando les dije lo que Emiya me decía de el- con un tono de arrogancia, completo.

-Entonces agradezco que se este comportando- el enano se sento en la tierra con pesadez.

-Emiya siempre desechaba los discursos de padre, con el pretexto que tenia mejores duelos de ofensas con el doble cara del eldar... que con el- la sonrisa torcida por parte de Boromir ante el recuerdo, eran apuestas seguras cada vez que se miraban esos dos hombres en Gondor.

El enano se aterrorizo un poco, cuando una idea lo golpeo por completo -por Durin, espero que no se comporte como tu- pidio a los cielos ante un ofendido hombre-seria la perdición de mi paciencia- suspiro en derrota.

-Ey, Emiya era peor- aseguro en defensa Boromir -además el señor Glorfindel es una persona seria y noble- se cruzo de brazos tajante, aunque no se creyera sus palabras... siendo que el alardeaba de lo que Emiya decía de la mascara del eldar.

-Ni tu te crees esas palabras...- gruño el pelirrojo con una mirada sospechosa y una mueca en su rostro -solo espero que siga con su misma personalidad de Rivendel- sintió escalofríos de imaginar a otro con el mismo sentido del humor.

-No por mucho tiempo- la voz seria de Arturia sonó asustando a los que discutían -un detalle, Glorfindel tiene buen oído... puede escucharlos- advirtió con la misma severidad -si quieren hablar a sus espaldas, es mejor buscar un lugar lejano... es tonto de su parte andar platicando cercas- aseguro sin expresión alguna en su jovial rostro.

-Usted también... mi señora- ahora si estaba impactado el pobre enano de que al parecer el sentido del humor de ese negro era epidemia... habían contaminado a su heroína, pensó entre un gemido audible de dolor, la rubia parecía confundida por lo dicho.

-Ella nunca se da cuenta que puede ofender a la gente con su manera de ser directa- Glorfindel aseguro, sin impórtale el hecho que era el centro de la discusión... ni mucho menos que el enano parecía desesperado por su posible actitud futura, pues la rubia estaba a su lado todavía.

Silencio entre los cuatro, Arturia dando una mirada desconcertando a un Glorfindel que le respondía con una sonrisa brillante y galante, mientras Boromir parecía victorioso que todo lo que Emiya le dijo era verdad de ese alto eldar... mientras Gimli preguntaba a sus valares, si estaba pagando algo malo por tener tales compañeros.

-Es bueno saber que se están integrando- la voz de Gandalf llego hasta el grupo, el anciano se acercaba a paso pesado con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-No quiero que se integren- aseguro agrio Gimli, aunque nadie le puso atención pero la risa de Legolas fue lo único significado que en verdad si se escucho lo dicho.

Aragorn no sabia si debía ser ofensivo lo que el pelirrojo había dicho, pero la mirada de Glorfindel era de ¿diversión? Se suponía que debería estar ofendido, mientras Arturia parecía distante, para nada afectada por el discurso... miro a su colega, Boromir con su pecho inflado como si hubiera ganado la guerra y Gandalf junto a Legolas como esperando que algo divertido pasara -es hora de irnos- indico con mando.

-Pero apenas esto se estaba poniendo interesante- Legolas aseguro casual, ante la mirada de advertencia del enano.

-Bueno, pues yo estoy como si el sol hubiera por fin salido- un poco mas con ánimos continuo Boromir, pero sin ponerse de pie... para el heredero era un alivio ver que la tristeza había sido desechada.

-Tus ánimos son mejores- el peregrino gris dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba, mientras el hombre se encogía de hombros.

-Después hablamos... hay que seguir- rompió la antes siervo que estaba de pie, con su mirada reflejando su llama interna en todos los que parecían dispuestos a platicar... haciéndolos sentir regañados en general,

-Como Arturia lo dice- el alto eldar le siguió siempre cercas, llamándola por su nombre de pila ante todos (algo que no había hecho desde que se los toparon), para Trancos su actitud era sospechosa, pero no era momento de dedicarle segundos pensamientos aunque por la mirada del Istari gris, también pensaba lo mismo... Legolas y Boromir burlándose del pobre Gimli que gruñía por lo bajo algo de "estúpido negro" o algo por el estilo.

XXXXX

Theodred miraba al resto de su grupo en aquellas praderas después de una fructuosa cacería de orcos que paseaban sin rumbo en sus tierras, junto con Eomer se mostraban satisfechos de sus logros a pesar de ir en contra de lo ordenado por su padre.

Se habían visto obligados a abandonar Vados de Isen tiempo atrás por el llamado del rey hacia Edoras, dejándolo a manos de Erkenbrand y una adición nueva que les fue prestada por la buena voluntad de cierto grupo.

Lancelot del lago, caballero de armadura peculiar con extrañas habilidades, pero capaz de mantenerse firme al lado de Erkenbrand en esos momentos de necesidad... aun poco de conocerlo, pero era un hombre con honor y el sentido de justicia que rivaliza con cualquier Rohirrim... algo dentro de el le decía que solo habían visto lo superficial de sus habilidades.

El hombre tenia siempre un aire melancólico en su entorno, su lucha era fluida y elegante además de mortal, siempre inexpresivo y de pocas palabras... fácil de adaptarse a pesar de no socializar con su gente.

Sus pensamientos vagaron justo en la ultima lucha, cuando conocieron al caballero oscuro como le nombraron, donde habían llegado otros dos junto a este que fueron la diferencia, pues estaba seguro hubiera muerto por su imprudente movimiento en manos de los orcos.

Para el príncipe era incomodo pensar que una mujer luchara, pero no pudo protestar al igual que muchos de sus hombres ante la falta de honor de tener una damisela en las filas... pues dichoso espécimen había hecho una demostración de su valía como guerrero que callo muchas bocas... incluyéndose... dejando la lucha como el juez de su acto de presencia.

En el grupo también era un elfo, criaturas nunca antes vistas en el sur, además de hábil y que podían juzgar por su belleza a pesar de ser masculino... este gran eldar, era proveniente de tierras de ensueño, donde ningún Rohirrim había visto mas que leyendas contadas a voces.

Estos tres no dijeron de donde vinieron, su cansancio fue notorio además de un aire triste entre ellos que no dejaron en evidencia por mucho tiempo a causa de la constante lucha, un convivio corto sin buscar respuestas a fondo de sus pasados... solo sus nombres, aunque el comportamiento sobresalía por su grandeza que rivalizaba con alguien de linaje de reyes.

Prestaron su fuerza para asegurar Vados antes de marcharse, otorgando a Lancelot como protector bajo el mando de lo que se dijo era su señora Arturia, inédito que una mujer tenga el poder de ordenar a un hombre, pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta por respeto.

-Theodred- llamo Eomer sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mirando al hombre de su lado con curiosidad por su rostro que mostraba intriga -no crees que esos nombres los hemos escuchado antes- pidió frunciendo el ceño considerablemente.

El príncipe parpadeo algunas veces, mientras el sonido de los caballos hacían eco -nombres- pidió con mala memoria, era algo que no podía retener a menos que duraban tiempo a su lado.

Un bufido por parte del tercer mariscal -Arturia... Glorfindel- aseguro con voz alta -es algunas historias que el peregrino negro nos contaba cuando éramos niños- recordó su infancia, que se torno extraña entorno a dichoso istari con sus historias donde las doncellas luchaban en contra de cualquier prejuicio.

El noble rohirrim inclino la cabeza en un esfuerzo por recordar -el primero de la conquista de Erebor- dijo con duda, aunque mas confiado por la afirmación de su pariente -el segundo... un elfo engañoso- esto ultimo le provoco risas guturales por parte del tercero.

-solo era necesario recordar- sonrió Eomer con suspicacia -aunque tan pocas visitas... y la ultima vez que lo vimos fue hace tantos años- miro enfrente, como recordando la ultima de las visitas.

-Es mas cercano a Boromir- dijo Theodred, pues era verdad, pocas veces el negro visito Rohan durante el reinado de su padre, su infancia fueron momentáneas al lado de dichoso Istari que a su padre le agradaba por sacar de quicio a Denethor -agradezco eso... pues lo que me contaba Boromir, era lo doloroso que el báculo se sentía en su cabeza- otro momento de risas ante los recuerdos.

-Extraño esos momentos- continuo el príncipe -ahora mi padre es un desconocido... un titere- gruño apretando las correas, los momentos de recuerdo y risas olvidados.

Eomer sabia lo que decía, pues estaba seguro que enfrentarían la furia de Theodren cuando regresaran a Edoras a reportar, pues habían desobedecido y acababan de aniquilar orcos que cruzaron sus tierras rumbo a Isengard.

XXXXX

Glorfindel estaba envidioso, aunque no lo demostraba, pues las capas otorgadas por Lorien servían muy bien para perderse en el entorno y esconder muy bien a la comunidad... aunque no pudo evitar una mirada burlista a Gandalf, pues el tampoco contaba con dichosas ropas.

Ahora la comitiva estaba sentados en una loma, esperando el grupo que Legolas y el advirtieron que venían, siendo Rohan los guerreros comandando por Theodred, el príncipe del lugar al cual habían abandonado tiempo atrás... antes de partir al encuentro de la comunidad.

Había sido un arduo camino, alegre que su compañera compartía la misma frescura de un elfo, pues Arturia parecía tranquila y expectante, con su vestido azul con blanco, sin ningún armamento solo su espada en la cadera.

El elfo esperaba que los hobbits estuvieran bien, pues siendo criaturas despreocupadas además de colegas de aventuras, aunque no fueran las mismas al principio... seria doloroso que se perdieran mas vidas.

Boromir se puso de pie cuando el sonido de los cascos estaban cercas, a su lado Arturia, algo que extraño a todos pero sabiendo que Lancelot quedo bajo el mando del príncipe, era normal... aunque no hubieran compartido mas que información general del paso por Vados de Isen.

-Yo me hago cargo... mi señora- aseguro el gondor con respeto en dirección a la pequeña rubia, siendo la diferencia de tallas abismal.

-Tonterías... deje a Lancelot bajo su mando, necesito saber porque no esta con ellos- gruño con mando, dando una mirada penetrante de reojo al rígido hombre.

-Pierdes Capitan de Gondor- susurro hostil Glorfindel desde donde estaba, aunque poniéndose de pie para estar detrás de la mujer.

El gondor resoplo, ya acostumbrado a las platicas sutiles y engañosas del todavía serio eldar, que parecía solo añadir comentarios en lugares exactos de conversaciones ajenas sin romper su porte.

-Entonces que sea un trabajo en equipo- Gandalf también de pie, detrás de las figuras que darían la cara por el grupo, aunque no tan preocupado siendo que el príncipe de Rohan ya conoció a Arturia y Glorfindel en buenos términos... no tendrían que ser hostiles, eso sin contar al hijo del senescal, siendo amigo de infancia.

Gimli gruño algo de "cansancio" y "malditos desconsiderados" para ponerse en la altura de la situacion, Legolas serio con su mirada al frente para esperar al grupo que seria visible en cuestion de tiempo.

-Espero que traigan noticias buenas- aseguro Aragorn con un suspiro, pues habían estado de acuerdo en esperar al grupo ya que venían de la dirección donde el ejercito de Saruman había partido, puede que sea algo bueno.

-Aunque no veo a ningún mediano con ellos- agrego casual Glorfindel, pero desinflando las esperanzas del grupo.

Arturia volteo a su dirección, dándole la mejor mirada de advertencia al elfo que se encogió de hombros y le susurro "es la verdad" para que nadie le escuchara en su modo "Infantil" que últimamente luchaba por salir.

Todos suspiraron, pero consientes que la posibilidad de malas noticias eran altas, pero mas que nada conscientes del cambio de actitud que es mas evidente en torno a Arturia por parte de Glorfindel.

Los caballos eran visibles, el porte de los que dirigían notable, el numero de guerreros considerable y la cara de sorpresa envidiable.

-Saludos, Theodred y Eomer- Boromir saludo jovial, mientras eran rodeados por los caballos con curiosidad en sus rostros.

-Donde esta Lancelot- demandante la voz suave de Arturia resonó, dando un paso en alto y expresando el porte intimidador a los lideres.

-Nuestro entrañable amigo- agrego la voz suave de Glorfindel, pero su mirada severa para dar a conocer su apoyo a su colega de misión.

El hijo del senescal se abstuvo de golpearse la frente por el rudo saludo, Aragorn suspiro aunque con interés siendo la primera vez vista el temperamento de la rey de los caballeros, Legolas arqueo la ceja por el tono, Gimli con su hacha lista para luchar (por si acaso) y Gandalf que sacaba su pipa dispuesto a ver el desarrollo de eventos.

Theodred dio una sonrisa discreta al bajarse del caballo para cumplir con el grupo, mientras Eomer echaba humos por la descortesía y exigencia de la mujer -es bueno verla de nuevo... Arturia- inclino su cabeza en suma cortesía y etiqueta el príncipe -y Glorfindel- siguió su saludo aunque mas rápido que el primero, pero el elfo no parecía feliz por alguna razón.

-Y yo- cuestiono Boromir sintiéndose olvidado por las grandes figuras que eran sus compañeros, aunque no sabia si su amigo sabia el alcance de las leyendas... pero sabiendo que Emiya cruzo Rohan algunas veces, ¿podían saberlo?

El principe junto con Eomer le dieron un abrazo cálido entre hombres, saludos se dieron pero la pregunta no fue olvidada... compartiendo que optaron por dejar a Lancelot a cargo de Vados junto a otro al mando.

-Que nos cuenta la marca- cuestiono Aragorn, saliendo del tema tranquilo al cual todo se convirtió.

XXXXX

Extra conmemorando los 10 capitulos (entre Moria y el anillo)

Cuando Emiya regreso de su viaje de Moria, aun con su reciente exilio de Erebor, el antes asesino parecía ajeno a cualquier molestia, con el cansancio mental y físico de su viaje de Gondor, donde conoció al hijo del futuro Senescal, Denethor... tenia un gran y suculento sentido de humor para enfrentar a un cierto elfo, que era todas las excepciones de su raza.

Rivendel con su aura de paz, hermosa arquitectura y fresca fragancia de las cascadas naturales, con las miradas curiosas de los elfos habitantes aunque manteniendo el silencio respetuoso por la entidad que caminaba a sus anchas por el ultimo refugio elfico del este, después de su gran victoria de reconquista.

Kiritsugu encontró una sala, ahi en una mesa llena de pergaminos su objetivo estaba mirándolo al principio con curiosidad para ver quien era, luego al reconocerlo se transformo a una llama de rabia contenida, esto provoco un arqueo de ceja -a que se debe la gran actitud del respetado eldar- cuestiono burlesco, sentándose sin invitación frente a el.

Un bufido poco digno de su raza salio del ahora natural Glorfindel -Todavía cuestionas- pregunto -he escuchado los rumores, pareces tan ajeno a la molestia de ser expulsado de un pueblo libre- regaño indiferente, señalando un mapa el lugar de Erebor

-Pequeñeces- quito importancia Emiya, fastidiado por la actitud del elfo que parecía mas preocupado que el mismo -pero a lo que vine...- silencio dramático, mientras una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en el rostro estoico del istari, mientras el inmortal trataba de tragarse su frustración de que su tema de molestia había sido dejado al lado -luche a un Balrog... Y VIVI- aseguro victorioso.

El antiguo capitán de Gondolin abrió sus ojos de manera sorprendida -eso es a lo que vienes a decirme... - gruño, siendo un tema delicado pues no superaba que le haya dicho "idiota martir" cuando se entero su relato tiempo atrás ademas del significado de "martir" de la boca de la fallecida reina de Erebor en una visita al bosque negro en el pasado.

-En efecto... fuiste un heroico estúpido- aguijoneo con desinterés, con su sonrisa descarada nunca antes vista en el estoico hombre, complacido del tema manejado sin importar lo delicado que fuera.

No sabia si hacia calor de repente, siendo que el elfo era tolerante a cualquier cambio de clima, o si era la ira hirviendo en sus venas -si no fuera por la reina de Erebor, estoy seguro que contarías los mismo- gruño apretando con fuerza un papel desafortunado que estaba bajo la palma de su mano, pues ahora estaba de pie recargado en la mesa amenazadoramente.

-Lastima, nunca lo sabremos- la sonrisa desapareció para ser remplazado con el gesto normal de indiferencia, para nada importaba el elfo con aires peligrosos enfrente, ni mucho menos que solo la mesa los separaba.

Una vena estaba seguro que le explotaría en la cien a Glorfindel, sus ojos en rendijas con un brillo abrazador que prometía el infierno si es que existiera en ese mundo, pero dibujo una sonrisa -entiendo- gruño, temblando sentándose para tratar de regresar a su temple.

-Nunca cometería la tontería de sacrificarme... fuiste un idiota- aseguro secamente Emiya, que fue la gota que derramo el vaso pues si no hubiera sido por Elrond, el salvajismo de Glorfindel se hubiera expresado en toda su gloria noble.

Por su parte el lider de Rivendel no entendía que había ocurrido, pues celebraba a su siempre calmado consejero por los brazos con la única intención de asesinar a un calmado Emiya olvidando toda la gracia característica de su temple.

...

-Y el mismo traiciono sus palabras- aseguro Arturia con comprensión, mientras miraban los Vados de Isen después de su pelea para repeler el ejercito de Saruman.

-Estoy seguro que el no razono sus acciones- suspiro Glorfindel todavía sin creer que su amigo optara por hacer las mismas estupideces que había jurado nunca haria -y si las razono... no entiendo porque lo hiso- se froto el puente de su nariz.

-Nunca se debe tratar de entender... lo inentendible- aseguro Lancelot, después de esa platica donde por fin supo de ese tema del Balrog por lo cual habían discutido aquellos extraños amigos.

-Buenas palabras...- sonrió el eldar, mientras miraba el cielo despejado con insistencia -después de eso... dure 5 o 10 años sin hablarle- se encogió de hombros -no tuve una noción del tiempo... la verdad no había pensado que fueron tantos años hasta que Estel lo dijo- suspiro.

-El no era una persona de pedir perdón- Arturia aseguro con sequedad -que fue lo que hiso el reconcilio- su curiosidad muy bien oculta entre sus gestos nobles.

-Sigue sin pedir perdón... solo me hablo de un día para otro, como si no hubiera ofensa- aflojo el porte, aprovechando que todos los Rohirrim parecían ocupados -yo me estaba aburriendo sin nuestras discusiones- acepto con malestar.

-Típico- Lancelot agrego sarcástico, ante la mirada ofendida del eldar y la de en blanco de su señora.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Bien aquí otro de la comunidad del anillo ahora con los rubios serios y elegantes.

Glorfindel luchando con su mascara, aunque siendo "casual" en sus comentarios, pero no tan suelto como en privado.

Como veran un poco del recuerdo de la lucha del tema Balrog... recordando al viejo amigo caido como un extra.

Avalon le da una ventaja a Arturia en cuanto a curación y curar a otros (creo que para defender igual... aunque fuera cosa del anime solamente, al ser capaz de repeler el ataque de Gilgamesh)... también un poco de inmortalidad aunque no se si de alcance de un elfo.

el interes del alto eldar... sera bueno o malo.

Neah20 fuera...


	11. Chapter 11

Fate 11: El retorno

Dias pasaron, Gandalf había marchado junto con los Rohirrim de regreso a Edoras para enfrenar al rey de la marca, las breves platicas y direcciones los enviaron a las orillas de Fangorn donde no encontraron rastro de los hobbits... ni para mal ni para bien.

La seriedad del grupo no fue rota solo por platicas entre el elfo y enano que compartían caballo, estos dados por los jinetes de la marca como ayuda a su causa.

Aragorn se habia acostumbrado a la elegancia que expresaban Glorfindel y Arturia, al igual que las conversaciones casuales que desentonaban con el comportar del alto eldar que parecia esforzarse por mantenerse en su papel... algo que el resto de la comunidad ya habian notado, para desgracia de Gimli.

-Estaremos en posición para el atardecer- informo Arturia con calculo en distancias, pues debían llegar donde la columna de humo era evidencia de la lucha entre Theodred y orcos.

Ahí la pista de batallas sangrientas era evidencia, una tumba para los hombres caídos mientras el aire traia consigo la peste de la quema de los cuerpos del enemigo oscuro.

Los elfos arrugaron la nariz con desagrado, pero soportaron para así cumplir con la búsqueda de amigos, las esperanzas iban en descenso mientras todo señalaba que en efecto... los medianos posiblemente fueron muertos en el encuentro.

-Parece que los pequeños escaparon- informo con seriedad Glorfindel rompiendo el aire de luto que poco tiempo había sido impuesto, señalando a Aragorn para ver el rastro que los guiaba al interior del amenazante bosque.

-Parece que nuestros amigos fueron afortunados- suspiro el dunadan aliviado de que esos pequeños estuvieran a salvo, o por lo menos vivieron para escapar.

-Debemos descansar- llamo Arturia, aunque su rostro no mostraba cansancio pero el resto parecía que en cualquier momento colapsarían.

-Estoy de acuerdo... pronto moriré de cansancio- sugirió Boromir dejándose caer en las orillas del bosque, asegurándose de estar contra el viento para que este no fuera con el olor de muerte orco.

-Evidentemente se necesita mas que eso para tirar a un hombre como usted... capitán de Gondor- alardeo sereno Glorfindel, una media sonrisa de satisfacción mientras el Gondor entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, si muero Padre será una locura y mi hermano llorara largas noches mi perdida- Boromir con sarcasmo puro y un humor negro completo.

-Es bueno que tengamos a Aragorn para cubrir sus lugares si fuera la circunstancias- el alto eldar completo mientras miraba sus uñas con interés.

-Podrían dejarme fuera- el susodicho Dunadan intervino, no dispuesto a ser utilizado en guerras negras.

-Que aburrido... Aragorn- Boromir se quejo aunque Glorfindel lo apoyo, pero Legolas extrañamente se había unido al grupo como alguien que esperaba su entrada en el discurso pero fue truncada por Trancos.

-Por Aule- Gimli suspiraba resignado, prefiriendo la compañía de los caballos que esa gente con humor horrendo, Arturia por su parte parecía que estaba sola pues no prestaba atención a algo sin importancia.

XXXXX

Para Glorfindel este era un viaje placentero, los arboles amenazantes, raíces torcidas y un aura de amenaza constante era opacado por el sentimiento de antigüedad de ese bosque de nombre Fangorn.

Puede que en verdad este muy mal ubicado su instinto de entretenimiento, al considerar divertido andar entre esa vegetación que prácticamente intimidaba mortales, pero no era el único que parecía como en casa al adentrarse cada vez mas en territorio inexplorado... el hijo de Thranduil parecía feliz de igual manera.

-No pareces contenta- aseguro ausente el alto eldar a su siempre cercana compañera, nunca estar lejano de la que conocía muy bien su "otra" personalidad.

-Perdimos los caballos... estamos en un bosque maldito...- la voz sin sentimiento pero un toque temible ajena a su personalidad, Arturia volteaba con sus ojos profundos y llameantes a un arrepentido Glorfindel, que su diversión quedo arruinada -solo los anormales son felices- gruño.

Legolas se detuvo, mirando inquisitivamente molesto por ser señalado como anormal por alguien que merecía su respeto, pero suspiro optando por dejar a esa pareja con sus discusiones y mejor parecer que no escucho... aunque fuera imposible siendo un elfo.

-Alguien esta de malas- canto un recuperado alto eldar olvidándose que no eran solos, Boromir a unos pasos atras aunque sorprendido por el arranque infantil, se palmeo la frente ante lo imprudente de ese que se decía sabio, pues no tenia un sentido de preservación si abiertamente estaba tentando el temperamento de la rubia legendaria.

Aragorn suspiro, aunque divertido por ese ambiente demasiado fuera de papel entre los que se supone siempre son serenos, templados y alerta.

Gimli tembló un poco por la intensa mirada de la dama azul que prometía dolor a un extraño feliz Glorfindel, que parecía disfrutar de sacar de quicio a la leyenda de Erebor.

-Mi señora- llamo el hombre del sur, con su valor de gondoriano al máximo pero titubeo al ver la penetrante mirada de la antes Saber -puede tener esto- ofreció un poco de carne seca, no sabia porque pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al bloquearse por recibir tan "cálida" respuesta.

Arturia parpadeo un poco, pero una sonrisa enorme la ilumino bloqueando toda molestia -gracias Capitán Boromir- indico al tomarlo con gratitud, saboreando el refrigerio.

-No hay problema... mi señora- suspiro Boromir con alivio, sus rasgos fuertes suavizados al ser victima de un gesto tan lindo de la dama azul que podía sentir la envidia del enviado de erebor a sus espaldas.

Legolas se contuvo una sonrisa, aun colgado en un árbol pudo ver el intercambio, al parecer ahora conocían mucho mejor a la mujer que toda la compañía de Thorin, pues era evidente que con hambre y el incesante hostigamiento de Glorfindel... Arturia tenia mal temperamento.

Glorfindel miro a la rubia que ahora olvidaba sus penas y molestias, frunciendo el ceño con elegancia le dio una mirada de amenaza fría al interventor además del agraciado en ese momento por Arturia -¿lo siento?- cuestiono Boromir tragando una maldición que prometía ser ruin para su reputación.

El alto eldar se irguió, poniendo su mascara de nuevo pero algo burbujeaba en su interior, tantos años y desconocía el sentimiento de querer abarcar todo el entorno de la rubia -no hay problema- aseguro con humildad, una muy falsa humildad que ya habían aprendido a identificar con el convivio.

Boromir suspiro de ¿alivio? Mientras Gimli gruñía en enano por el aparente posesivo elfo que parecía molesto por el simple hecho que el gesto alegre nunca antes visto por ellos... quedara al descubierto, Legolas estaba divertido mientras bajaba de investigar los viejos arboles aunque atento a sus compañeros, despues de todo humor no hacia falta los últimos dias y Aragorn fingía que iba solo, no dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar por las raras conversaciones o conflictos de su grupo... pues era guía no interventor.

-Este bosque tiene tanto odio- la voz del príncipe del bosque negro resonó pensativo, mirando con tristeza su entorno como un silencioso método de disculpas por el sufrimiento.

Glorfindel parpadeo un poco, sin quitar su porte sereno para cumplir con el otro elfo -pero esto no es contra nosotros- ofrecio aunque su tono de consuelo era evidente, compartiendo el sentimiento de su compatriota.

-Los elfos son extraños- susurro Gimli mirando con desconfianza cada árbol, raíz y hasta hojas debajo de sus pies como si estos quisieran vengarse en cualquier momento.

-Extraños y por lo dicho... ahora se comunican con los arboles- Boromir agrego, mirando las copas de los arboles con discreción, como si estos fueran a ofenderse y contraatacar.

-Escucho la envidia en tus palabras- casual agrego Glorfindel, con un tono oculto de veneno todavía mirando de reojo a una mujer que parecía disfrutar ajena a cualquier molestia de su entorno, concentrada por completo en su casi extinto aperitivo.

-¿Envidia?- pidieron tanto Gimli como el capitán de Gondor -por saber que estos arboles piensan de nosotros una amenaza y puede que ataquen con un golpe de hojas secas...- el ultimo fue el que continuo con una media sonrisa -si, estoy envidioso- concluyo con una dosis alta de ironía.

-Que no te escuchen los arboles... porque a estas alturas... un ataque de hojas secas es una amenaza- Legolas interrumpió feliz de entrar al discurso, señalando todo el entorno donde este panorama de hojas era visible y se puede decir que en un numero amenazante.

-No presten atención a estos tontos mortales- una voz dulce y falsa de Glorfindel, dirigiéndose a un árbol a su derecha mientras el hijo de Thranduil consolaba falsamente a otro en su izquierda.

Boromir y Gimli se miraron en terror ante la idea que en verdad este bosque pueda tomar ofensivas sus palabras -no asusten al grupo... - Arturia se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, pero con una mirada de advertencia a los inmortales que se miraron y se encogieron de hombros inocentes -ahora no pierdan el tiempo, no es momento de estar como si de un paseo se tratase- regaño con una mueca en su suave rostro.

-Y asi terminas con la diversión- se quejo Glorfindel en voz baja pero con su tono conocido por ella de infantil.

La antes saber no le presto atención, solo camino para alcanzar a un Aragorn que por completo estaba como si estuviera solo, trabajando en las pistas casi extintas de unos hobbits extraviados.

XXXXX

La antes siervo estaba tensa, llegaron donde unas ruinas descansaban de lo que aparentemente fue un pueblo en medio de Fangorn, el viento amenazante pero extrañamente silencioso -algo acecha- alerto a Aragorn, que parecía que sus hombros estaban siendo congelados.

-Alguien- corrigió Glorfindel a su izquierda, las hojas dejaron de crujir cuando todo integrante del grupo rodearon la colina en alerta para el intruso.

Arturia escaneo el área con esmero, su mano descansando en la funda de su espada mientras en la colina donde se encontraban los arboles parecían mas una trampa, pues ocultaban a los ojos lo que sea que haya espantado todo animal en su entorno.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, mientras entre la maleza de los arboles rencorosos una figura sobresalía entre manto negro, caminando pesadamente con un báculo pulcro de material oscuro cuya punta encerraba un cristal opaco.

Su posicion erguida, con su rostro oscurecido entre sombras, podia sentir la mirada... pero ellos no podían identificarlo ¿Saruman? pensaron, pero era demasiado un ataque evidente y directo a las formas que estaba acostumbrado el traidor, ademas que no podían llegar a mas puntos para decirlo con verdad.

-Quien eres- cuestiono demandante Aragorn a la figura encapuchada que sin temor seguía su camino hacia dirección de ellos, como si no escuchara, el dunadan trago pero no estaba dispuesto a dar la orden al Elfo para atacar, no es porque pensara que alguien caminaría libremente por Fangorn... pero podria ser alguien inocente ¿no?.

-No dejen que se acerque mas- se quejo el enano, con su hacha apretada entre sus manos, como si en verdad esa nueva amenaza fuera a hacerles algo... pero puede, era desconfiado por naturaleza.

-No podemos atacar... puede ser un inocente- Arturia dijo con confianza, siendo los pensamientos del heredero de Isildur que pasaban por su cabeza hace poco tiempo.

-Tan inocente que anda en Fangorn siguiéndonos- con aspereza agrego Glorfindel, con sus ojos agudos y porte elegante, desde su altura mirando hacia abajo con la espada a punto de ser sacada.

-No podemos ser precipitados- regaño mesuradamente Arturia, no dispuesta a atacar a alguien desconocido que pudiera ser nada en amenaza.

-Alguien inteligente- la voz hiso eco, provocando que algunos fruncieran el ceño ante la leve familiaridad, el extraño se detuvo a unos pasos de donde se encontraba el grupo, mirando hacia arriba donde estos se tensaron pues seguían sin ver rasgos.

Glorfindel con su espada casi desenfundada en molestia por la ironia oculta y que identifico en sus palabras, ofendiendo a la rubia que arqueo la ceja ajena a molestias, Boromir ya la tenia en sus manos con su porte amenazante, Legolas tensaba su arco, Gimli con su hacha dispuesta a defender y Arturia... expectante a lo que el extraño respondería.

-Son tan tontos que no me reconocen- la voz monótona lleno el ambiente, a pesar del eco fue mejor escuchada acompañada del sonido de una espada cayendo por la impresion o el engaño -parece que aquí... uno no puede morir todavía- gruño molesto al descender esa capucha de un hombre conocido para todos.

-Esto no puede ser- se quejo Legolas bajando su arco en instantes, su rostro perplejo incrédulo del fantasma delante de ellos.

Ahí los ojos aburridos en un vacío oscuro pero conocido, su rostro inexpresivo con un gesto amargo eterno, bien afeitado y con su cabello tan oscuro como la noche... algo diferente, pero igual, mirándolos a todos con sumo cansancio mientras Boromir parecía shockeado con la mano abierta donde dejo caer su arma.

-TU ESTAS MUERTO- acuso Glorfindel perdiendo el decoro, su rostro de mármol se miraba amenazante pero con un brillo de esperanza traicionándolo en sus ojos, se adelanto y sin temor a las alturas bajo en un salto ágil y acercarse como si fuera a romper el cuello del recién llegado.

-No me escuchaste... no fue suficiente con traerme de una muerte... al parecer la segunda todavía no la merecía- con desdén agrego el hombre, sacando su pipa con desinterés sin ofenderse o sentirse amenazado por la figura que se alzaba enfrente.

-Maldita sea...- el alto elfo paso su mano por el cabello, hablando en todo idioma inmortal tan rápido y que provoco que los que entendieran arquearan una ceja por lo ofensivo del vocabulario, que eran entre maldiciones innombrables que a pesar de esta naturaleza se escuchaban tan elegantes a oidos ajenos al significado real.

-Vaya dialecto- Kiritsugu ofendido por todo esto dirigido a su persona, pues el si entendia y sabia que esas palabras eran nada agraciadas -y te dices el mas sabio de los elfos-

-Calla que puedo expresarme como quiero... -jadeando pero aun en ese desalineado gesto no rompía elegancia, Glorfindel parecía que el aliento le fallaba y las palabras faltaban para ofender -no porque sea un alto elfo significa que puedo recibirte como si nada pasara... soy sabio no insensible como tu- contraataco ácido.

-Es bueno saber que mínimo sabes que no soy un engaño- volteando sus ojos el ahora conocido como Emiya razono.

-Un engaño no seria tan ofensivo con su sola presencia como tu... Helërandir- paso nuevamente su mano en su cabello lacio y rubio, suspirando para regresar a su temple -ademas que nadie puede contestar con tu mismo desinterés- gruño humilde.

-Lloramos por nada- rompió Boromir cualquier continuación de ese discurso extraño de ¿rencuentro? también bajando con la poca gracia que podía reunir sin que le temblaran las piernas por el temor a que este desapareciera -en verdad eres tu... Emiya- cuestiono acercándose cuidadosamente.

Un bufido por parte del Istari, golpeando con su báculo la cabeza del gondoriano que dijo quedamente "duele como tu" como única respuesta a su pregunta considerada tonta -soy el remplazo de Saruman... el blanco- lo ultimo quedamente, no feliz de este cambio.

-¿Blanco?- Glorfindel miraba inquisitivamente, tratando de ver que tenia de blanco alguien que obviamente es tan negro no solo en su humor sino en todo su ser.

El hombre resoplo con desinterés evidente pero desenvolvió su capa negra, mostrando uno de sus trajes extranjeros pero ahora en un color totalmente blanco que resaltaba los colores morenos de este además de su pelo negro, los testigos cerraron sus ojos por el brillo momentáneo que dejo en evidencia, tapándolo de nuevo con su capa negra como si esperara otra oportunidad para mostrar -una broma de los valares... casi jure que mi cabello hubiera tomado la misma amenaza- con un alivio de no portar ninguna cana en su oscuro cabello.

-Te queda el blanco- aseguro el capitán de la torre blanca, aunque evidentemente burla se le escapaba ganándose otro golpe de baculo por insensato.

-Que estarían pensando en darte a ti el puesto...- Glorfindel dijo aunque la burla evidente estaba presente, recordando el traje con un brillo de asombro y respeto que no diría en voz alta.

-Nada... eso pensaban los valares- siseo Emiya con desprecio, no feliz por el cambio de look, prefería el negro -pero como Gandalf no tuvo la oportunidad de morir... les diré la próxima vez que planee ir a Mandos, que esperen- susurro entrecerrando sus ojos al feliz elfo.

-Tendré que cancelar las festividades a causa de tu muerte- gruño Boromir todavía con la zona palpitando de dolor que le recordó a su infancia, la cabeza le dolería.

-Por supuesto... esas son sus ventajas... Denethor no tuvo el gusto de verme muerto- alardeo secamente Kiritsugu, ahora sus ojos vagando a los que parecían ajenos al discurso oscuro -estoy seguro que a mas de uno haré infeliz con mi no muerte- sonrió arrogante, pues estaba seguro Thorin estaría después del senescal y Saruman.

-Estuviste muerto- explico Boromir, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado -porque si no lo fue... juro que mi dolor fue en vano- el hijo del senescal miraba los cielos avergonzado.

-Es obvio que estuve muerto... dije que fui a Mandos ¿no?- interrumpió Emiya pero una suave mirada en su frio rostro, al poner su mano en el hombro de un gondor apenado -lo lamento- dijo de corazón, a pesar de todo el sarcasmo el gesto nunca cambio en el recien llegado.

-Agradezco que estés de vuelta- el gondor suspiro, agradecido por esa muestra de poco afecto... algo impresionado por esto, esperaba un golpe de báculo nuevamente.

-Te mandan saludos Glorfindel... que te esperaban, pero les dije que ya no hay Balrogs por los cuales sacrificarte- agrego con burla el istari blanco quebrando el aire solemne, ahora Boromir bajaba la mirada por lo dicho.

El alto eldar se masajeo el puente de la nariz -te juro que si no estuviera tan feliz de verte... tonto istari antes negro... te la regresaría- suspiro.

-No creo que deba burlarse de esto... Kiritsugu- Arturia completo con una leve sonrisa, acercándose después de rato, ella había bajado con la misma elegancia de un elfo (algo que agrado a Legolas) -puesto que quedo claro que tiene un poco de auto sacrificio en su interior- indico, consciente de donde iba la burla con el balrog.

-Tu fuiste la única que no extrañe- arqueando la ceja todavía negra, Emiya negó ante la sutileza y gentileza de esa representación de honor.

-Espero que yo no entre en ese grupo- Legolas le daba palmadas, incrédulo que estuviera el istari de regreso con nuevos colores.

-Casi estas ahí- amenazo el istari, el hijo de Thranduil le dio una mirada burlona.

-Con el casi me conformo- el príncipe parecía conforme, ya acostumbrado al humor del istari que recordó en el pasado... aunque ahora mostraba mas libertad que en aquel tiempo.

-Bienvenido- Aragorn se abría paso con un amplio abrazo, arrastrando a un Boromir incomodo pero que se suavizo respondiendo al mismo.

-¿Ahora son familia?- ácidamente indico Glorfindel ante el afecto y el tiempo en que se estaba alargando esto... el trio de hombres lo miraron burlistas (hasta Trancos).

-¿Envidia?- indico Emiya, aunque su gesto lo traicionaba... por primera vez mostrando alegría en su rostro siempre amargo, apartándose para revolver los cabellos de ambos jóvenes valientes.

El elfo arqueo la ceja, pero antes de su astuta replica el enano interrumpió -no estoy seguro... esperaba a Saruman... creo que lo sigo esperando- se quejo, no feliz que el que haya propagado un humor negro por todos sus colegas estuviera presente.

-Sabe como romper el ambiente- Kiritsugu indico con ausencia, sacando su pipa olvidada para disfrutar del vicio, el enano refunfuñaba que seguía esperando que fuera mentira.

-El ambiente y el humor- huraño indico Boromir, dando miradas de "muérete" a un enano que parecía el fin del mundo se acerca.

-Donde esta Lancelot- cuestiono el istari ahora blanco, mirando interrogante en su entorno como si esperaba que apareciera el faltante, despues de todo no diria que sospechaba, pues prefería la información de primera mano.

-Lo deje con ordenes de proteger Vados de Isen- informo Arturia con su papel puesto -después de tu muerte- esto ultimo lo indico secamente.

-Supongo que el vejete disfruto su victoria- indico amargo Emiya, consciente que el traidor estaría alegre de que haya sucumbido por sus debilidades... aun recordándolas le da un dolor emocional grande, por el cual no volvería a flaquear.

-No por mucho... Lancelot corto su brazo- informo la antes Siervo, ganándole las palabras a un alto eldar ansioso por haber dado dicho dato, pero Kiritsugu dio una sonrisa arrogante agraciado por imaginarse el rostro de ese viejo.

-Eso no lo sabíamos- se quejo Gimli por pasar ese detalle en sus platicas, pero luego recordaba que no tenían una platica completa esta molestia fue olvidada.

-Fue mucho de lo que esperábamos... de hecho todavía seguían molestos conmigo por encubrirte- alardeo Glorfindel, aunque agradecido que su corazonada fuera para algo... la ascensión de su amigo.

-Yo sabia que solo los harías pensar que te ayudaban pero al final...- Boromir fue interrumpido por otro golpe de báculo en su cabeza -esto no lo extrañaba- se quejo infantilmente, evidentemente se sentía un niño con esos castigos.

Aragorn se trago una risa por ver al gran hombre fuerte de Gondor, reducido a un crio al lado del Istari, Legolas era descarado pues el si estaba con los dientes evidentes de una buena carcajada elegante de su especie, Gimli seguía gruñendo por lo bajo su mala suerte.

-Eso fue el pasado... ahora hay cosas importantes que hacer- intervino siempre seria Arturia, suspirando por como el tema por el cual están en el bosque fue olvidado.

De entre las ropas de Glorfindel, saco un arma conocida por el recién llegado, su pistola, esta la recibió poniéndola en su lugar donde otra descansaba en el lado contrario -no vine tan preparado como al principio... pero con lo justo- suspiro, pues también su espada estaba presente.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- cuestiono curioso Legolas, Aragorn apoyo la pregunta pues era extraño.

-Tenemos mucho que contar... y algo que preparar- interrumpió Emiya, su gesto formal bien puesto, ahora la seriedad en su entorno.

-Y los hobbits- interrumpió Boromir, la antes siervo también estaba consciente que olvidaban a los medianos.

-Tienen una misión aparte- dijo misterioso Emiya, pues era verdad, los hobbits se harían cargo de Isengard con una especie antigua, podría haber ido el otra vez... pero ahora le daría en el orgullo a Saruman, pues despreciaba tanto a los medianos que seria un golpe duro para su inflado ego que estos dirigieran en contra de el.

-En efecto... tenemos mucho que contar- Arturia completo, mirando su entorno para tomar asiento en una piedra donde el resto le siguio.

Un suspiro de Emiya dispuesto a relatar su regreso, despertando en Lorien aunque desconocía como... Galadriel no le informo, su viaje y coincidencia con los primos medianos encargándolos con un amigo de los Istaris (pues de el no) que marcharían a Isengard.

La comunidad conto un poco de su viaje que había sido sin contratiempos hasta que se toparon con el ejercito de la mano blanca y Glorfindel fue el porta voz del relato después de su muerte, dando a conocer que Saruman había herido a Arturia con su propia arma, algo que encendió la locura de Lancelot que ataco salvajemente al traidor y concluyendo con su huida a Vados de Isen donde conocieron al príncipe Theodred además de auxiliar el punto.

-Bien... ahora vamos a Edoras- Kiritsugu se ponía de pie, con su báculo en mano y un rostro de aburrimiento, como si fuera obligado a ir.

-Parece un buen plan- apoyo Aragorn, después de todo habían dado su palabra de ir con ellos.

-No me agrada el plan- formal indico Glorfindel, no le agradaba el príncipe por alguna razón.

-Uh tenemos alguien molesto por algo- la voz uniforme de Emiya resonó -que bueno que no nos importa... ahora hay que movernos falso alto eldar- siseo.

Glorfindel miro fingidamente ofendido, olvidando que su mascara había caído por completo ante el resto de la comunidad, Aragorn negó pero se dispuso a continuar en silencio dispuesto a no dejarse arrastrar por extrañeces, Gimli tan deprimido que su grupo no fuera el mas normal, con gente agregada que compartía el humor extraño que merecía una expulsión de Erebor nuevamente, Legolas inquieto pero atento a cualquier conversación casual que se desarrollaría al momento en que caminaban fuera del bosque y un Boromir que sabia tendría un dolor de cabeza por los golpes de un báculo que pensaba en algún punto hacer perder para no ser una amenaza para su integridad.

-No tenemos caballos- se quejo Gimli.

-Ahora quieres caballos... yo pensé que los odiabas- se burlo Legolas con simpatía, ante el crujir se las hierbas.

El enano refunfuño -mis pies duelen... no pido que entiendan- gruño el enano, ahora con el asunto del bosque intimidante olvidado, aunque con su hacha cerca por si acaso una de las raíces cobra vida.

-Pobre enano- falsamente Boromir se agrego, todavía con una mano en la cabeza.

-Luego dicen que ya es todo un adulto- casual Emiya indico con severidad, una mirada de reojo al ofendido hombre.

-Ya me reconocerás- se quejo -es mas, ahora que recuerdo, el señor Glorfindel- dicho con respeto a pesar de lo ya conocido del engañoso inmortal -que es eso que me parezco a mi padre y con ese pensamiento te daba terror- informo, el alto eldar se trago una risa poco agraciada ante la mirada inquisitiva del istari como un "chismoso"

-Ere verdad... un Denethor dos- una mueca de desprecio por parte del istari, manteniendo el porte uniforme a pesar de todo -imagínate... creo que agradezco que el rey este aquí para remediar esto- señalo a un dunadan que se golpeo la frente muy a pesar de su intento de no ser agregado.

-Siguen apreciándose, ahora no me metan- suspiro Trancos, que ahora era una mirada de "traidor" discreta por parte del Istari, una de "¿gracias? Por Boromir y una de "no por favor" de Gimli.

-Agradezco esta aventura- Legolas añadió, feliz de este viaje con sus compañeros que eran una diversión que no disfrutaba en todos sus años.

-Pero Estel sigue siendo aburrido- con gracia y arqueando elegante una ceja, Glorfindel comunico.

Arturia miro hacia atrás, pues encabezaba el grupo ahora con el alto eldar buscando su compañía ante los ojos agudos y burlones de Kiritsugu, el crujir de hojas del grupo que continuarían hasta salir nuevamente de este bosque amenazante.

Por un momento la nostalgia lleno el pensamiento del rey de los caballeros, un flash de un pasado con seguidores tan animados como los que estaban a sus espaldas, sus caballeros, eso sin contar a la compañía de Thorin, suspiro con tristeza al ignorar las miradas interrogantes de ambos elfos del grupo... dispuesta a concentrarse en los problemas futuros... en las posibles batallas que ella predecía ocurrirían.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Algo corto y con la integración de Emiya ahora el blanco, no me maten por hacer este cambio... pero Gandalf no cayo, necesitaba a alguien que lo remplazara.

Los valares lo regresaron porque siendo uno de los únicos Istaris que estaban haciendo su labor, además de haber enfrentado un balrog en el pasado (siendo inmortal... Joan era mortal, por lo cual ella si obtuvo su descanso y no retorno) y tratar de eliminar al traidor... lo regresaron para su disgusto.

Pobre Gimli, el unico que se considera normal eso sin contar a Aragorn, pues este prefiere ser un punto inexistente en cualquier platica para aburrimiento de los que quieren burlarse a sus costillas.

Y Glorfindel con sus locuras ahora muy evidentes, agradezco que les agrade esta nueva faseta del siempre recto elfo, que a pesar de todo sigue siendo sabio... loco... pero sabio.

Neah20 fuera...


	12. Chapter 12

Fate 12: Edoras

Emiya miraba con aburrimiento el nacimiento de la ciudad de nombre Edoras, era algo rustico y en una imagen turbia de la edad media de su natal mundo.

Aun con su traje blanco cubierto con la capa negra, pues ante todo, a pesar del cambio tanto mental como de poder que conlleva ser el nuevo líder de la orden Istari, el antes negro tenia un aprecio por dicho color además que le incomodaba resaltar por su incorruptible ropa.

El es y será siendo Kiritsugu Emiya, el asesino de magos, cuya moral puede ser dudosa dependiendo de las circunstancias, he ahí el porque duda de la selección de los valares para que llevara un puesto que se supone es alguien de sabiduría y bondad.

Puede que sus conocimientos se hayan ampliado como consecuencia del ascenso, sus habilidades mágicas así como sus propios circuitos ya no son nada como originalmente eran, era verdad, en cuanto a lo físico e inteligencia, puede que si este adecuado para el puesto... pero ahí a que tenga bondad, que ponga su mejilla en pos del bien mayor... el era alguien cruel, usaba la crueldad como arma aunque se picara con su doble filo.

Regreso, no porque quisiera, si no por la promesa de una mejora en su paz mental, algo que debía aceptar fue de agrado, pues ya no sentía sus penas, de hecho la escena que lo orillo a su sacrificio... su mujer e hija... seguían siendo dolorosas, pero ya no su debilidad, por primera vez desde que esta en Arda, se había perdonado.

-Pero tu actitud sigue igual- se quejo Boromir en algún punto del camino, señalando la misma ausencia que expresaba el que ocultaba su blancura.

-Tu misma hostilidad- apunto casual Glorfindel, dando una mirada de "para mi eres el mismo" de manera airada y picara, aunque tratando de mantener ese papel que todos los de la comunidad sabían que usaba como mascara pero que evidentemente ya no tenia efecto en ellos, el alto eldar ya se habia descubierto.

-Igual de distante- el mismo Gondor añadió, con un apoyo en el alto eldar con el que encontró un cómplice bastante fiel para disgusto de Emiya que simplemente saco su pipa, ignorándolos vilmente.

-De hecho tu saludo no fue el mas bondadoso- el capitán de Gondolin recordó aquel suceso en Fangorn, todavía tratando de ver la ilusión de que los valares le hayan regresado con tal titulo de remplazo para el traidor.

-Aunque el mas hablador- Legolas puntualizo, pues en efecto, no había visto tan social al distante istari, aunque de una manera socarrona y sarcástica.

-Algo que no aprecio... sigo esperando que sea Saruman- agrego malhumorado Gimli, gruñendo por lo bajo algo de "Thorin" y "expulsión" para gracia de los elfos, que si escucharon toda la frase dicha con veneno.

-Aunque mas sabio- entro por Kiritsugu Aragorn, notando esa levedad de sabiduría que brillaba en sus vacíos ojos, algo que solamente el dunadan diferenciaba al ser el mas cercano que el resto.

Tanto legolas, Gimli, Boromir y Glorfindel le dieron miradas incrédulas a Trancos, como en protesta de que evidentemente el pobre hombre estaba tan cansado como para notar "eso" en el frio Kiritsugu.

-Es un cambio leve- Arturia suspiro, pues ahora los mismos habían dirigido su atención a ella con la misma protesta.

Kiritsugu los había ignorado el resto del viaje, que fue apresurado y sin muchas paradas, los elfos habian estado alerta al igual que el con su resistencia Istari, apoyando a los mortales en su cansancio.

Arturia aun con su desalineado estado, resplandecía al igual que Aragorn, al ser numeroneanos (aunque la primera tenia la ventaja de la misteriosa funda que al parecer todos olvidaron cuestionar), Gimli tuvo que ser auxiliado para no caer del caballo mientras Boromir cabeceaba en su montura.

Parpadeo al presente Emiya, aburrido cuando noto que la gente en torno a su grupo comenzaba a conversar referente a lo que su presencia predecía, pues ahí en Edoras tenia una reputación de que solo venia cuando necesitaba algo.. Y era verdad.

-Esto parece tan animado como un panteón- aseguro el enano analizando todo de manera juiciosa, era algo que Kiritsugu estaba en silencioso acuerdo, nunca le ha gustado las fintas descuidadas de esa ciudad... pero ahora se veían mas aumentadas.

-Esta mas descuidado- aseguro Boromir con el ceño pronunciado, no recordaba que hubiera tanta decadencia en alguien que era un aliado tan antiguo, aunque debía aceptar que ya tenia años de no visitar la capital de Rohan.

-Al parecer cierto mago ha estado animando la decadencia de este pueblo- aseguro con su tono melodioso que rayaba los nervios de Kiritsugu, Glorfindel.

-El rey de este pueblo debe estar ciego si permite que esto suceda a su gente- un tono de reproche, bastante afectada Arturia, viendo como las mujeres estaban tan delgadas junto con sus hijos sucios y desnutridos.

-Esta ciego- agrego Emiya, dando a conocer que en efecto, el sabia mas que ellos de la situación de decadencia de Rohan.

-Espero que Gandalf este bien- aseguro Aragorn, consciente que dicho Istari se suponía que estaba ahí en ese punto, aunque no podía detectarlo.

Llegaron donde una casona con escalones de piedra descansaba, siendo este el destino de algunos, todos descendieron de sus monturas y disfrazando su cansancio por parte de los mortales, caminaron para enfrentar a la guardia que protegía la entrada.

XXXXX

Eomer estaba ahí en su pequeña celda de un genio y resignación, habían sido días desde su encierro injusto aunque no estaba arrepentido, por golpear a Grimma lo lanzaron a las mazmorras, pero por eso no gastaría sus pensamientos de culpa... por el contrario, disfrutaría de su estancia en ese lugar solo por el recuerdo del hombre desagradable sangrando en el piso a causa de su buen golpe.

Sentado en el suelo, con su ahora sucio cabello rubio recargado en las paredes, ahora que estaba en ese lado de la justicia, debía recordar limpiar cada espacio de las mazmorras cuando saliera... no vaya a ser que vuelva a ese lugar y debía aceptar que estaba sucio según sus estandares.

-Veo que estas divertido- la voz de Gandalf lleno las celdas, ahí el anciano se acercaba a los barrotes dando unas miradas a los guardias, que sabia estaban ahí por trabajo no porque quisieran al mariscal encerrado.

-Por supuesto... no me arrepiento de darle lo que merece a ese Grimma- aseguro orgulloso, al ponerse de pie para acercarse a los barrotes, con la sonrisa discreta de maldad.

-Agradezco tu sacrificio... Eomer- aseguro el anciano, pues en efecto aquella acción que lo llevo a ser encerrado por su propio rey, fue por meterse a causa de las graves ofensas que tiraba sin escrúpulos lengua de serpiente.

Ni Gandalf ni Theodred reaccionaron rápido para evitar que el mariscal descargara toda su furia contenida por aquel consejero real, aunque debía aceptar que ambos no se esforzaron por truncar dicho acto donde la sangre de grima quedo dispersa con una nariz rota.

La sonrisa maliciosa aumento en el divertido Eomer -no hay cuidado Gandalf- aseguro, mientras el anciano le daba miradas agradecidas -pero esto esta llegando cada vez mas grave- su rostro cambio a uno mas serio.

El mismo peregrino gris tuvo que aceptar, su voz no parecía llegar a los oídos sordos del rey Theoden, ni la decadencia del pueblo ser vista por alguien en evidente ceguera -la raíz de Saruman es profunda... mis habilidades no son suficientes- acepto con impotencia.

Ambos compartieron un gesto cansado, no podían evitar sentirse perdidos ante las quejas de Rohan, las fronteras con delgadas defensas que el rey se negaba a apoyar, los orcos y otras criaturas vagando con libertad en sus tierras... era algo que no debían permitir.

-Theodred esta haciendo su esfuerzo- aseguro el peregrino, recargándose en su bastón con su mirada perdida en pensamientos, tratando de llegar a una solución.

-No llegara a nada mientras ese Grimma este a su lado- acepto Eomer con la quijada tensa en total desagrado por dicho espécimen, que no aceptaba como un posible prospecto para su hermana... pues era de conocimiento publico que esa vil serpiente tenia interés en Eowyn.

-Han sido dias infructuosos... me temo- aseguro con un oscuro gesto Gandalf -solo nos queda la promesa que el resto de mi grupo... llegara- suspiro, puede que la vaina misteriosa de Arturia podría romper dicho encantamiento que enfermaba al rey... era algo que quería comprobar antes de desechar dicho pensamiento.

Para Gandalf su grupo era como la esperanza para los pueblos libres de los hombres, habia conocido mejor a su antes siervo, también al siempre recto Glorfindel... pero ambos con sus respectivas personalidades podrían impulsar al resto a mejorarse, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas y hasta Gimli pudieran pulirse bajo el constante convivió.

-Porque sonríe- cuestiono Eomer desconcertado por el repentino silencio y luego algo inquieto por la sonrisa del peregrino, como de una maldad hecha y que nadie lo atrapo en eso.

-Solo... que Thorin estaría bastante celoso- se dijo a si mismo, pues era verdad y todos en la comunidad lo notaron, pero el mariscal solo arqueo la ceja ignorante de los pensamientos del anciano.

-Espero que la leyenda de Dale y Erebor haga la diferencia- aseguro ausente Eomer, frunciendo el ceño al recordar la menuda figura de la rubia, todavía escéptico que eso fuera capaz de derrotar un dragón y de otras tantas maravillas.

-Veo que sabes su historia- pregunto Gandalf, aunque consciente que era evidente que supieran... pero por el no fue, quedando solo Emiya.

-Emiya nos conto...- se encogió de hombros, dándole la confirmación al peregrino que ahora pensaba que dicho negro tenia alguna debilidad con los niños al parecer -aunque no sufrimos tanto como Boromir- sonrió ante el recuerdo, dicho gondor siempre se quejaba de los golpes de báculo.

Hama llego corriendo, rompiendo todo ambiente formado en las mazmorras -han librado al rey- dijo entre jadeos emocionados, dando mirada a ambos que se le quedaron viendo entre interrogante e exigentes que terminara de decir todo -El rey ya esta curado- sonrió brillante.

-Quien- cuestionaron al unísono, ansiosos por que al parecer el milagro se había hecho mientras ellos estaban conversando en los calabozos.

XXXXX

Theoden había estado en una pesadilla, nada era coherente en su estado, voces venían en ecos distantes y su visión mostraba todo nublado además de irreconocible... podía detectar la presencia de su familia, pero era como si una invisible pared lo hiciera repudiarlos... su voz, aquellas notas que debían ser de mando era lo único que atravesaba su pésimo estado, pero aunque la reconocía como propia... no podía creer todo lo que esta decía.

Su cuerpo era pesado, su estado de sedentarismo cada vez empeoraba y aunque podía jurar que esto era una pesadilla, la poca lucidez que le quedaba le indicaba que esto era inducido... que lo estaban utilizando.

Entonces escucho su reclamo -Vete cuervo de la peste- el sentimiento de peligro estaba presente, pero no era suyo, mas bien el que influyo su estado temía la nueva presencia, esto le daba esperanzas de salir de su estado lamentable.

Siguió escuchando su propia voz, el rey parecía angustiado por no ser capaz de percibir quien o quienes eran los que al parecer perturbaban al que en ese momento reinaba el cuerpo mortal de Theoden.

Odio, Incredibilidad, repugnancia, cólera, envidia y por ultimo venganza eran los sentimientos que flotaban entre la neblina que acompañaban al rey Theoden en su pesadilla -ESTAS MUERTO- el grito en su propio tono llego rompiendo con el silencio al que lo habían obligado.

-Saruman... es acaso que temes a los muertos- otra voz parecía pasar la espesa neblina que era la mente de Theoden, tanta burla y confianza podría ser ofensivo... pero la presencia que habitaba su cuerpo, crecía en molestia y un sentido de amenaza creciente.

Nada, después nuevamente había sido la nada lo que obligo a excluirse en su soledad de ceguera y sordera, el rey estaba cansado entregándose a la derrota de su encierro mental... pero luego vino el dolor, un dolor agonizante que crecía desde el interior y se esparcía sin piedad por cada una de sus extremidades.

Sintio su vida irse, siendo arrastrada como venganza del que al parecer estaba siendo desalojado del que es y debería ser su cuerpo, pero así como creció siendo consciente del dolor que amenazaba con arrebatar sus días de reinado... también comenzó a percibir su entorno, la luz de la sala, las figuras que se extendían a lo largo de la sala.

Los sonidos casi extintos de su soledad mental, con mas claridad entraban en sus oídos, los sentidos volvían poco a poco mientras el consciente lo golpeaba de regreso, el dolor físico desistía mientras mas y mas se sentía de vuelta en el mundo.

Parpadeo en una mueca agónica, miro por primera vez en meses, estaba de rodillas en el suelo y la voz de alguien parecía llamarlo -Padre- lo escucho con una claridad que lo desconcertó.

Levanto la mirada, al momento que el dueño de la voz lo ponía en pie, desconcertado y algo turbio en sus pensamientos, Theoden reconoció la figura en tanto gracia y parentesco -¿hijo?- su garganta dolia, signo de haber gritado un largo tiempo -Theodred- reconoció por completo.

Su primogénito que tenia un claro gesto de angustia, cambio por completo al saberse identificado por su padre, abrazándolo como si hubiera estado ausente un largo tiempo... entonces el rey miro su entorno por encima del hombro de su hijo.

Ahí un grupo estaba presente junto con parte de su guardia al parecer derrotados por estos, pero no les presto atención, solo a la figura que parecía distante pero al parecer cansado de haber librado una batalla... el lo conocia -¿Emiya?- llamo al ser soltado por Theodred, que lo ayudaba a bajar donde su trono descansaba.

-El mismo- dijo con monotonía, suspirando al bajar su báculo, la alegría podía ser palpable en el rostro de los que presenciaron todo... pero el desorientado rey, no sabia que era ese "todo".

-¿Blanco?- parpadeo varias veces el rey, incrédulo del cambio de color del que ya tenia años sin ver, unas risitas discretas fueron escuchadas... pero al igual que todo, fue ignorado por el recién despertado que seguía con su vista cansada en ese ahora blanco.

-Te salvo de Saruman... y es lo único que dirás- se quejo cansado el peregrino, Theodred iba a protestar por la falta de respeto, pero el rey simplemente se rio a pesar de su garganta adolorida.

-Tengo dolores... Emiya...- suspiro el anciano hablándole con familiaridad-acabo de salir de una pesadilla...- la voz era ronca, signo de las quejas que implicaron la tortura de liberarlo -y créeme, fue lo único que puedo diferencia en mi espesa mente- con sus hombros caidos, estaba deprimido por su debilidad.

-Vamos... necesitas aire- Emiya dio un paso al frente, dando una mirada al hijo para que lo dejaran dirigir al rey.

Theodred lo miro con recelo, pero suspirando y al ver lo accesible que estaba su padre, confió en el peregrino.

Theoden se dejo arrastrar por Emiya hacia el exterior, ansioso por que toda esa influencia desapareciera por completo, feliz de haber salido de aquella maldición además de curioso porque aquel distante peregrino... hubiera cambiado de color y al parecer de poder.

-Entre mi pesadilla... creo que dijeron que estabas muerto- indico Theoden, mientras las pisadas en el pasillo de piedra resonaban, algunos guardias parecían felices de ver a su rey.

-Ese fue el problema... no me quede muerto- sonrió con misterio en su rostro de mármol aquel ahora blanco, el rey dio un fantasma de sonrisa.

Pues en algo siempre seria bienvenido aquel ajeno antes negro, siempre le divirtió cuando venia con sus relatos de como sacaba de quicio a Denethor, pues era algo que admiraba... el temple y paciencia para enfrentarse a alguien como el mayordomo de Gondor.

-Tenemos mucho que platicar- dijo con su voz cansada, al sentir el aire fresco golpeando su pálido rostro -después de todos estos años de abandono... regresas así- señalo.

Kiritsugu resoplo, consiente de lo que se refería -también planear- agrego, dando una mirada critica al horizonte, como observando algo ajeno a cualquier ojo mortal -puesto que tendremos que movernos... me temo que Rohan es el primero de muchos golpes- suspiro, sacando su pipa.

XXXXX

Lo primero que vio Gandalf fue la multitud de guardias que parecía alegre, otro vistazo panorámico y observo a un Grimma inconsciente en los escalones del trono, después a un Glorfindel dando dagas a Theodred que parecía conversar con Arturia al igual que Aragorn, en otro punto un quejica Gimli ante la diversión de Boromir y Legolas... ante lo ultimo arqueo la ceja, pues ante todo y resaltado por todos... era el vacío lugar donde estaba postrado Theoden.

-Nos hemos perdido de algo- cuestiono Eomer alzando la voz por encima de cada conversación, rápidamente el heredero de Rohan brillo en alegría al ver libre al injustamente encerrado.

-De mucho- una voz que conoció de inmediato el peregrino gris, ahí en todo su esplendor y con el mismo gesto inmutable, era Kiritsugu pero ahora con su siempre extraña ropa en color blanco resaltando la test morena y rasgos oscuros de este.

Todos voltearon a los que entraban, Mithrandir sonrió en alegría dando un paso adelante para recibir a su colega que al parecer no estaba muerto, pero dio una mirada de "tienes que explicar" para mas delante.

-Hay que preparar... pues una marcha contra Isengard hay que hacer- la voz de mando en toda su gloria de Theoden, mirando con esa fuerza característica en su entorno y con toda la guardia que quedaba.

-Necesita una espada para regresar a sus fuerzas- sugirió Gandalf, al ver como la luz parecía apagarse en el rey que se miraba las manos con cansancio, en búsqueda de la fuerza necesaria para dar ese gran paso.

-Mi señor- con devoción hablo Eomer, poniéndose de rodillas ante un Theoden con su luz jovial de regreso, como si su vejez inducida fuera una memoria pasada -tome mi espada... que servirá como suya- ofreció.

Un silencio, mientras las manos sin uso del rey ponían fuerza en el mango del arma ofrecida, alzándola en señal de triunfo ante todos los presentes que al unísono gritaban clamando a su líder.

XXXXXX

Grimma gimió de dolor al despertarse en aquel escalón que lleva al trono, en algún momento cayo inconsciente de toda la conmoción por aquel istari que entro sin dejar su báculo en la entrada, ni armas de sus acompañantes como lo había ordenado... seguramente con ayuda de ese Hama.

Entonces miro su entorno, todo el jubilo exclamando por Rohan... por Theoden, sintió su mundo desaparecer, buscando algún lugar de escape aprovechando el descuido de ser olvidado... se levanto un poco encorvado, para deslizarse hasta la entrada.

Entonces el silencio vino de repente, tragando el nudo de su garganta, volteo a su izquierda para notar que fue descubierto, cada uno de los presentes lo miraron con la promesa de un sinfín de sufrimiento.

Toda su grandeza que aprovecho como consejero de aquel vestigio de rey, serian recriminadas con creces, busco una cara amiga que pudiera interceder... pero hasta la hermosa de Eowyn lo observaba en claro gesto de traición.

Buscando ahora una forma de escape, no hubo nada y el silencio extendido se le hacia insoportable.

-Sucia serpiente- la voz resentida de Theoden resonó por el recinto, provocando que el culpable cerrara sus ojos para rezar que Saruman viniera en su auxilio.

-Yo... yo- trago al caminar hacia atrás, mientras su rey se acercaba amenazante, con la espada señalándolo en un fin sin perdón -solo lo hice por nuestro reino- aclamo al ponerse de rodillas penosamente.

-Por el reino- se burlo Theodred desde atrás, viniendo en la estela de su padre con la cara deformada en la furia y clamando una justicia dolorosa para el cómplice de traición.

Ambas figuras imponentes de rey y heredero se alzaron en intimidación en la acobardada figura del antes consejero, que rehuía de su miradas lacerantes como si con esto atrasaría y le concederían el perdón por tal desfachatez.

-Estabas dispuesto a tenerme en cuatro patas... sin honor... sin orgullo- frialdad en la exigencia del rey, alzando la espada con una clara intención.

Grimma cerro sus ojos con temor, con la esperanza que así menos doliera, entonces escucho el romper del viento y el sonido del acero... su muerte no llego... no había dolor... abriendo con pánico uno de sus ojos, vio la nada que detenía el filo de su rey de arrancarlo de la vida.

Un viento le alertaba que si había algo truncando el acero amenazante, levanto la vista y ahí estaba la dulce doncella que había visto con los forasteros al parecer la culpable de tal brujería que salvo su vida, dando una mirada severa al rey para con una fuerza que desmentía su físico... haciéndolo retroceder entre jadeos de los presentes.

-Que significa esto- gruño en desaprobación el rey, con un gesto de traición y dando miradas al istari blanco que se encogió de hombros, luego al gris que simplemente suspiro pero igual que el primer se lavo las manos -quien eres- exigió.

-Yo soy Arturia- la voz de mando lleno por completo la sala, provocando que algunos tuvieran la necesidad de sorprenderse al ser una mujer dueña de dicha fuerza -no permitiré que derrame mas sangre de la que ya hay en estas tierras...- frunció con suavidad el ceño, interponiéndose entre grima y los enojados nobles.

-Ella tiene razón- Aragorn entro en defensa de la rubia, que ya había guardado su arma invisible en su vaina, pero tan al pendiente del entorno como esperando cualquier indicio de violencia.

-El traiciono a Rohan- Eomer grito con cólera porque perdonaran la vida de alguien que manejo vilmente sus tierras en favor a Saruman.

-Y por eso hay que enjuiciarlo- la voz de Kiritsugu entro en el debate, sorprendiendo a algunos por apoyar a la rubia y al guardabosques -es mejor una vida de miseria... que una muerte rápida- agrego con sorna.

Grimma se congelo ante esto, pues varios parecieron que les agrado la idea de una tortura de por vida, busco auxilio en la bella rubia... pero esta decidió apartarse, feliz que no hubiera un linchamiento injusto.

Donde estaba Saruman cuando se le necesita... pensó cabizbajo el antes consejero, siendo arrastrado a las mazmorras en la promesa de un juicio por sus pecados.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro corto pero lleno de emociones espero, perdon por la tardanza pero tenia un bloqueo en esta historia.

gracias por su espera y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario.

Neah20 fuera...


	13. Chapter 13

Fate 13: Vados

El esfuerzo era olvidado, cada gota de sudor era la evidencia del trabajo que realizaba, gritos eran sofocados al filo de su espada que ahora adornaba el preciado liquido vital de cada orco que caía ante sus pies, nada era rival para su furia... ellos no eran contrincantes para su poder, aun conteniéndose para no soltarse con tanta libertad.

La lengua oscura rugía en ordenes desesperadas por tratar de detener aquel contrincante feroz que era Lancelot del lago, cada orco o dundelino con sus espadas, lanzas y escudos pintados de blanco eran como olas tratando de acercarse en algún punto ciego, pero el rastro de brillo rojo y oscuro que era la filosa arma detenía con fruto cada uno de esos intentos.

-CONSIGAN A TODOS FUERA- grito con orden de mando Lancelot, su voz siendo apagada por el pesado casco que cubría su cabeza y evitaba que sus ojos dilatados por la lucha quedaran en evidencia ante los cansados Rohirrim.

Las flechas comenzaron a llover del ejercito de Saruman, pero estas rebotaban en aquella pesada armadura que los miembros de Rohan no se enteraron de donde la saco o como esta apareció listo para la lucha... pero aunque el fiel caballero resistía, esto no era la misma suerte para sus mal equipados colegas... los hombres de la marca morían como única satisfacción de los oscuros.

-RETIRADA- grito nuevamente en voz de mando mientras arondight daba muerte a un huargo que había tratado vanamente de penetrar su armadura con la mandíbula, a pesar de la presión y el poco dolor que atravesó su defensa, el caballero no se dejo amedrentar y continuaba vigilante ante todo.

La lucha fue mal preparada por su bando, a pesar de que Erkenbrand y el mismo trataron de dividir de manera equitativa en ese campo a sus hombres, pero no estaban bien preparados... no contaban con el numero suficiente para resistir... y aunque el fuera alguien de temer, de que servía si no podía estar en todos lados.

-HEMOS PERDIDO A ERKENBRAND- grito un soldado entre la refriega del ataque interminable de orcos, siendo acallado por un grito ahogado de dolor que fue su muerte.

Lancelot se tenso, pero solo suspiro mientras daba un salto hacia atrás para dar un giro y cortar a otros tantos orcos sin inmutarse -RETIRADA- volvió a gritar ahora con mas fuerza, desesperado por que aquellos orgullosos hombres tomaran su voz como orden definitiva... ahora que el verdadero líder parecía perdido.

El sonar de espada no se aplacaba, las risas empezaban a sonar de parte de los uruk-hai que se comenzaban a jactar de la cantidad ahora disminuida de hombres -MUERTE... MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE RETEN A LOS GRAN URUK-HAI- gritaba el líder deforme desde la seguridad de la retaguardia... saboreando la indecisión y posible retirada a su favor.

Los hombres de la marca entre jadeos, se miraron indecisos ahora que efectivamente su cabecilla parecía extraviado, en otra maniobra asombrosa de aquel de pesada armadura, los pocos sobrevivientes le tomaron la palabra... vivir para otro día de lucha... mientras desesperados comenzaban a cruzar las aguas, entre lodo y desesperación.

Lancelot se había dispuesto entre sus ahora encargos contra el ejercito interminable, que parecía burlista a pesar de los resultados de Arondight en su contra -ninguno de ustedes los tocara- dijo secamente, en su voz monótona pero cargada de fuerza.

La espada oscurecida del recuerdo de su pasada locura relucía asombrosa en contra de la luz del día que estaba opaco, escuchando la retirada de la marca, los uruk-hai reían confiados, después de todo ese hombre no caería por su fuerza, pero si por su cantidad, los huargos gruñían por instinto, sintiendo ese algo anormal de su único contrincante mientras los dundelinos respetaban la fuerza de combate de ese enemigo.

-Por mi rey- dijo como mantra el fiel caballero, dando un paso pesado que dejo su marca en el suelo, el instinto lo dejo correr... ahora sin nadie como testigo, sin temor a dañar a sus aliados, se entrego por completo a su locura... a su estado Berserker.

Los uruk-hai y dundelinos estaban gritando victoriosos, viendo a ese único enemigo como si con el tiempo cayera a su perdición, pero algo había cambiado, el entorno del caballero comenzó a expedir un tipo de humo oscurecido con tintes rojos, los huargos con sus instintos mas finos se encogieron en terror animal... la victoria no era tan fácil.

XXXXX

Boromir estaba resoplando un poco con el cansancio típico de un día de cabalgata, se habían detenido mientras esperaban el veredicto de los inmortales del grupo, suspirando y con resignación, guardo silencio aun lado de Eomer... aunque este lo abandono al poco tiempo.

Legolas y Glorfindel fruncieron el ceño hacia el horizonte cuyos ojos no podían alcanzar, ahí encabezando la cabalgata de Edoras para apoyar los Vados de Isen, se detuvieron con la intención de averiguar en la vista de los inmortales que se encontraba mas adelante.

El aire misterioso resoplaba en esa pradera donde la comitiva se detuvo, mas allá un bosque comenzaba, el día era opaco y parecía pesado... como si este supiera algo que nadie de ahí estaba enterado.

Gandalf miraba inquisitivamente, ante la mueca que teñía el rostro de los inmortales que parecían confundidos -es acaso que sucede algo- rompió con desesperación, ante un resoplido de sombragris.

-Hay algo bloqueando nuestra visión- Glorfindel explico con soltura y elegancia, dando una mirada a su compañero de raza que con una simple inclinación dio a entender su acuerdo.

-Me temo que la oscuridad ha ganado terreno- completo Legolas con un Gimli en su montura.

Theoden suspiro, mientras Theodred parecía perdido en sus pensamientos -espero lleguemos a tiempo- indico el príncipe, mirando a su entorno, mas a cierta rubia que parecía silenciosa y elegante entre todos los de Rohan, desentonando (al igual que los dos elfos, pero ellos eran hombres).

Glorfindel le dio una mirada de advertencia al divertido príncipe de los Rohirrim, aunque la atenta mirada del rey le indicaba que parecían captar algo que el elfo no se molestaba en desentrañar... no cuando la guerra era a la orden del día para desviar sus atenciones a cosas menos importantes en su honor.

Emiya dio una calada de su pipa, con sus ojos puestos en ese inicio de arboles -he de suponer que llegamos tarde para Vados- informo tal pronostico del clima dejando a ambos lideres de la marca tensos por sus esperanzas desechadas tan fácil, resoplando el humo con paciencia ante las miradas preocupadas de los lideres de la marca.

-Es lo único que dirás- se quejo Theoden ante el respaldo de su hijo, ambos observando con la esperanza de que fuera parte del sentido de humor extraño del ahora blanco peregrino... pero se resignaron al ver la seriedad en esos vacíos ojos negros.

-Si ese es el caso... hay que cambiar nuestro destinos- Boromir miro a todo ese circulo por aprobación, entendiendo que era tiempo perdido ir a un lugar inseguro por mas negativo que fuera esto para la moral de todos los hombres que respaldaban.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de explicar nada, cuando Arturia comenzó una cabalgata veloz hacia la dirección bloqueada por magia oscura, Glorfindel por puro reflejo siguió sus pasos sin esperan a nadie... Legolas y Aragorn también estaban dispuestos, pero ambos peregrinos se lo impidieron.

-Solo los dejaremos ir- cuestiono incrédulo el enano, señalando acusadoramente a ambos magos que parecían compartían miradas como diciéndose algo que era evidente.

-Que sucede- mas calmado Aragorn cuestiono directamente, a su lado Boromir y Theodred fruncían el ceño de manera severa mientras Theoden comenzaba a impacientarse con esta salida repentina y el aire misterioso que se parecía respirar.

-Gandalf...- Emiya dijo secamente, el peregrino gris parecía que con esto entendió algo cuando miro al resto del grupo que tenían expresiones en niveles de desconcierto (Boromir y Theodred), confusión (Theoden y Legolas) y molestia (Gimli).

Sombragris relincho cuando su jinete le ordeno alzarse entre el grupo, los ojos sabios cansados del gris respiro con profundidad con indecisión de las señales dadas por su ahora superior, pero igual colega de especie.

-Cuiden al rey... al amanecer del quinto día... esperen mi regreso- informo Gandalf cuando en una orden silenciosa salió a otra dirección, cumpliendo al parecer una misión para el ahora líder de la orden istari.

-QUE...- el capitán de Gondor iba a reclamar, pero el báculo maldito de Kiritsugu lo asilencio con un golpe de recuerdo de infancias que lo hizo morderse la lengua, con una mirada venenosa al infractor ausente por este ataque a su moral.

-Tenemos un destino al cual llegar... Theoden- indico Emiya ignorando al ahora inentendible gondor, sabiamente el resto parecía captar que si iban a reclamarle recibirían el mismo daño -el abismo de Helm en nuestra mejor apuesta-

-Es un lugar y orgullo de la marca- el rey indico con serenidad, agraciado por lo duro que era el negro con el hijo del senescal, no dando importancia a la desaparición de dos importantes figuras que desentonaban en su comitiva mortal (Legolas no contaba, siendo una hermosura mas llevadera).

-Bueno, supongo que el misterio esta a la orden del día- con simpatía indico Theodred dándole palmadas al capitán de la torre blanca, que erguido y con orgullo daba miradas venenosas al distante peregrino que ya discutía con el rey de lo siguientes pasos a seguir.

-Y el resto- pidió calmado Aragorn acercandose un poco con el antes negro, pero parecía que le había dicho al viento pues el susodicho cabalgaba en dirección al punto requerido.

-Creo que fuimos ignorados- aseguro Theodred con un bufido.

-Esto es lo que vivimos desde que lo encontramos en Fangorn- gruño Gimi, con su espesa barba no ocultando la mueca de desagrado -por algo nuestro rey le cerro sus puertas- aseguro airado.

-Estoy seguro que es una fortuna que hayan sido los únicos en cerrarle sus puertas- Legolas completo con gracia infantil ante la atención prestada por el príncipe de la marca, que parecía no sabia esa parte del misterioso peregrino... después de todo fueron años desde que lo volvió a ver.

-Bueno si mi señora muere bajo el cuidado del hombre que la pidió para la misión... hasta yo lo hubiera vetado de Gondor- afirmando con burla oscura era Boromir, ante el resoplido del enano por la mención sin respeto de su fallecida reina.

-Es una fortuna que seas soltero- Emiya aseguro desde su posición, sacando duda del rey por ese comentario fuera de lugar... aunque viendo a los jóvenes detrás de ellos, era evidente que algo habían dicho para desatar la burla de su ahora asesor.

Con fingida indignación en toda su gloria noble, Boromir iba a replicar astutamente cuando Eomer salió de entre sus hombres apuntando una dirección y matando toda diversión momentánea.

Ahí todos se detuvieron a observar, como de entre los arboles de la dirección bloqueada para los elfos, comenzaron a salir figuras humanas... sobrevivientes serian esperados para marchar al abismo de Helm.

XXXXX

Jadeos pesados de un solo caballero, ahí en la montaña de cuerpos deformados por el desmembramiento y cortes feroces, un victorioso se alzaba... su melena ahora suelta y despeinada, una mueca salvaje adornaba su gesto antes elegante y serio... armadura brillando entre oscuro y carmesí de la sangre... el casco olvidado en sus pies de pesado metal, que hacían hueco en el lodo de su campo... su mano cargaba su espada, brillando amenazante y al cual la oscuridad de su acero completaba al liquido de sus victimas... los ojos mostraban su locura, desconociendo al que se acercaba.

Glorfindel no lo podía creer, aquel ser parecía desconocido a sus ojos, lo había presenciado antes, al principio de la misión... Pero ahora era diferente, más intenso y perturbador, ese no era el Lancelot que conocía, no era aquel hombre que le irritaba despertarse temprano, no era con el que luchaba en entrenamiento... aquella criatura con aspecto de hombre... no era su amigo de aventura.

Viendo el numero de cuerpos y sangrientos miembros que adornaban el piso, como los pies de su amigo parecían indiferentes a estar encima de la miseria de sus enemigos, como los ojos oscuros con brillo peligroso estaban fijos solo en la figura de Arturia... aquella que sin observar el entorno, comenzó a acercarse en dirección al hombre peligroso, apareciendo su propia armadura entre luces místicas.

-Lancelot- llamo la mujer con seriedad, aunque su voz se escuchaba tensa mientras sus movimientos eran seguidos con sed de sangre.

El ambiente gritaba al instinto del alto eldar que había un mal profundo contaminando el ambiente, como con cada segundo el viento parecía propagar la infección de lo que solo los de sentidos tan bendecidos como lo son ellos... podrían notarlo, era tanta tensión que podía asegurar un Balrog competiría en presencia contra el que parecía ser su amigo.

Resaltando entre las sombras, era irreal para el ojo elfico como ella brillaba entre todo el desastre, el antes capitán de Gondolin se había detenido al ver la escena, pero para la antes siervo... parecía que este escenario era familiar... mas de lo que debería para alguien cuya naturaleza debía ser mortal.

-No...- susurro el elfo levantando su mano de manera lenta, las palabras atoradas todavía por el impacto de ver a su amigo en esa condición, tenia miedo... miedo de que en verdad esos ojos antes amigos, desconocieran a sus aliados... a su señora.

-Ar... tu... ro- gruño el hombre en esa montaña de muerte, apretando el agarre de su espada, Glorfindel dio un paso enfrente con instinto de proteger a la que fijaba como victima, pero no era tan rápido, pues solo fue retirado por la ventisca que el choque de armas provoco.

Tapándose el rostro para protegerse los ojos, el sabio eldar solo observaba como aquella figura enorme que era Lancelot se alzaba sobre la menuda que era Arturia, las espadas en un choque que provoco las chispas que alumbraban el campo de muerte... la espada negra sobre la oculta por el viento... el piso cedía ante la presión de la fuerza que su amiga toleraba y la cual ejercía su aliado.

Bruuung...

Como un trueno resonando en el cielo al momento en que la antes rey repelio el ataque de manera maestra, el capitán observo como un duelo de velocidad y fuerza daba inicio, los gruñidos animales del hombre fuera de control hacían eco en el silencioso panteón... el rostro de piedra de la mujer que recibía esto como si fuera su castigo... su penitencia.

Parpadeando de mas, la sangre bombeando rápidamente, el antiguo capitán no podía dejar que esto continuara, con su espada en mano y rostro frio, aquel gesto del cual siempre es famoso por la seriedad que muestra -SUFICIENTE- grito vanamente, dando paso que parecían tan pesados conforme se acercaba al duelo encarnizado.

Sonidos de espadas, movimientos elegantes, los filos con chispas invisibles casi para el ojo normal... pero no para un elfo, aunque era complicado mantenerle el ritmo asombrando por estas habilidades a alguien que ha visto incontables guerras... no era normal para mortales.

¿Qué sucedia? Se cuestiono internamente, parecía que estaba de adorno pues nadie le hacia caso -BASTA- grito otra vez clavando su espada en el suelo, consiente que si se acercaba mas perdería su vida... no es que antes no lo hubiera sacrificado por un bien mayor, pero no podía darles el cargo de culpa a sus amigos por su muerte bajo su espada... por su duelo... ni a Emiya, seguro se burlaria en su tumba.

Silencio fue repentino, tanto que Glorfindel parecía paralizado y parpadeando con gracia en dirección al campo de batalla, ambos duelistas con sus espadas señalándose, los rostros oscurecidos en una tensión pesada.

Lancelot levanto su rostro, dejando su espada caer, el arrepentimiento parecía golpearlo al caer de rodillas, tapándose la cara mientras jadeaba en impotencia... Arturia desapareció su propia arma, acercándose agradecida de la lucidez haya regresado, arrodillándose a su fiel caballero.

-Hemos perdido tiempo- rompió el eldar consciente que la incomodidad reinaba en el ambiente, por el silencio que parecía prolongarse y las miradas culpables de ambos caballeros.

Lancelot levantándose en toda su altura, con su armadura desapareciendo en espesa neblina, mirando a ambos conocidos con algún sentimiento entre gratitud y vergüenza -lamento los inconvenientes- aseguro, aquello que quería decir desde que la lucidez lo golpeo de lleno.

Arturia negó con su rostro de mármol, pero en sus ojos brillaban miles de sentimientos de culpa por lo que fuera arrastraba en su pasado, algo que no paso desapercibido para el eldar que se abstuvo de preguntar -nos llevan ventaja... pero estaremos presentes para prestar nuestra fuerza en el momento correcto- aseguro con confianza.

Glorfindel arqueo una ceja -bueno pasando este incidente extraño de Lancelo... Otra vez ..- señalando con gracia al afectado que respondió con el gesto indiferente pero interesado -creo que si corremos... podemos llegar al momento divertido de todo esto-

-Las guerras no son divertidas- advirtió Arturia con molestia, aunque agradecía que ese incomodo ambiente haya sido desechado con la naturalidad y normalidad de su amistad.

-No dije que lo fueran... pero acepta que descargar algo de frustración por mi ignorancia a lo que fuera que sucedió... es necesario- se encogió de hombros el eldar, aunque Lancelot le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

Arturia negó no dispuesta a seguir esta conversación -otro punto negativo para ti... mi señor- se burlo el caballero oscuro, aun con la mente nublada pero poco a poco regresando a su natural estado de indiferencia.

Gruñendo en sindarin, el eldar comenzó junto con el resto un viaje rápido hacia sus corceles, que dejaron fuera de este bosque para rezar a los valar que llegaran a tiempo para la batalla por la marca.

Respetando pasados y no pidiendo respuestas, era la mejor manera de trabajar según Glorfindel... algo por lo cual, Arturia y Lancelot estaban agradecidos.

XXXXX

La noche comenzaba a cubrirlos, destruyendo todo a su paso solo por el placer de que su presencia fuera notada para todos aquellos que vinieran detrás de su grupo.

Marchas grotescas, olores fétidos, burlas oscuras y placer por la destrucción, todo ese numero iba con una intención cruda por destruir el entorno que abarcaba toda la marca.

Los uruk-hai y dundelinos habían quedado afectados por la encarnizada lucha de la cual a pesar de tener el numero a su favor, tuvieron que retirarse.

Recordando al luchador que dejaron atrás, como incontables cabezas de su ejercito caian insignificantes ante los pies de este, era irreal que a pesar de tener las ventajas... haber reclamado el lugar para su victoria... tuvieron que abandonar para asegurar una lucha mayor y que prometía mas premios para su propia conveniencia.

Le sacaron la vuelta a los Vados de Isen para ir al Abismo de helm... con la corona cayendo bajo su yugo, era mas satisfactorio que pelear una lucha que prometía mas perdidas que consuelo... no es que importara... pero era importante tener el reinado de la marca fuera del panorama.

El ejercito de la mano blanca esperaba no volver a ver a alguien como ese caballero nuevamente.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Bueno uno corto, perdon por tardarme en actualizar, las musas se niegan a soplarme ideas o me dan de mas que estas entran en conflicto y me bloqueo para todas mis historias.

Shirou, ya se para donde va a ir la historia (de todas) pero se me complica al momento de querer escribir caminos cruzados... prometo actualizarla pronto... juju Tyki sera su punto de vista... o mejor de Gimli XD

Neah20 fuera...


	14. Chapter 14

Fate 14: Distante

Era una lluvia fuerte, la noche parecía eterna por cada momento en que la lucha se prolongaba, Theodred gritaba órdenes a todo pulmón haciéndose escuchar por encima de los gruñidos del enemigo, luchando y dando esperanza a los hombres que estaban ahí para hacer frente a cualquiera que quisiera invadir ese espacio.

El príncipe de Rohan no permitiría caer sin pelear y aunque portaba una herida en su brazo, no era momento de ser atendida cuando la adrenalina había mitigado las molestias además que la supervivencia exigía que estuviera atento a su entorno, como un guerrero capacitado que era.

La guerra empezó en los abismos de Helm con solo su gente, había sido una llegada en esperanza para aquellos que esperaban en el fuerte de Rohan, además de un transcurso hasta el anochecer bastante tenso sobre todo cuando el ejército enemigo comenzó la invasión al área entorno a las murallas.

Eomer, Aragorn, Boromir y el mismo como príncipe, auxiliaron al rey Theodren en las decisiones y la distribución de la gente en torno a la cuernavilla y la muralla baja de una forma en que pudieran cubrir el área ampliamente para que no estuviera tan desprotegida.

Para todos no paso desapercibido la mirada de Kiritsugu al horizonte mientras maldecía en sindarin algo sobre sus herramientas de gran alcance estar en el bosque negro, algo que prácticamente nadie entendió (solo Legolas) pero tampoco le tomaron importancia.

-Hagan lo que crean conveniente, yo estaré en posición de la cuernavilla como francotirador- indico secamente Emiya al abandonar el debate de la guerra venidera, sin importarle que nadie supiera la posición que se autonombro desapareciendo para no volver a participar en ninguna discusión.

El príncipe tomo vista del cielo momentáneamente solo para esquivar al segundo y quitar la vida a un enemigo que creyó su oportunidad de tomarlo, no era el momento de recriminar la falta de integración del istari blanco, ni mucho menos la falta que hacen las manos extras que según su gente vendrían muy bien (Lancelot).

Los truenos resonaban amenazantes, a pesar de este ruido, los artefactos que Emiya usaba en la cuernavilla parecían hacer eco en el abismo sin perderse entre los sonidos de guerra y natural, al inicio del conflicto fue un susto para todos los no acostumbrados a la manera de trabajar del peregrino, debía admitir que ahora entendía porque decían que era diferente… muy diferente al resto de su especie.

De hecho ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nunca el báculo fue utilizado como se debía en ningún momento al igual que la espada que adornaba su cintura, era como si estos fueran recursos innecesarios en manos de Kiritsugu.

El príncipe suspiro para centrarse en la guerra, procurando no caer en distracciones cada vez que se escuchaba el sonar del istari blanco y como algunos gritos parecía seguirlo como prueba de su puntería.

Fijo su vista en el horizonte, no entendía que le llevo tanto tiempo a Arturia, Glorfindel y el mismo Lancelot para que vinieran en su auxilio, ni mucho menos si este último sobrevivió a la gran multitud de enemigos que según sobrevivientes tenía que enfrentarse.

Cortando, esquivando, golpe con su espada, una patada y bloqueando era la rutina que ya hacía en automático el príncipe con el gesto oscuro y pensamientos procesando tan rápido como su sangre ahora caliente le permitía.

Se preocupaba por esos aliados, aunque Kiritsugu les comento que no le diera importancia innecesaria, a pesar de las historias que cargan dos en la tierra media en un pasado contra un balrog o dragón, era fácil perder ese sentido de fuerza que alaban cuando uno de ellos es una mujer que está muy apenas alcanzando la mitad de su tamaño.

A pesar que lucharon juntos en los vados de Isen en una muestra de fatalidad por los tres, los pensamientos de dudas aun lo embargaban pues la cantidad del ejército de Saruman era interminable, puede que la ola de súbditos de la mano blanca haya podido doblegar a guerreros de calibre solo por esto.

-Saquen las escaleras- grito a pulmón en un intento de que quitaran dichas herramientas enemigas que ayudaban a penetrar la muralla, no era algo que permitiría con facilidad, por orgullo de la marca que no lo permitirá.

Su espada encontró otro oponente que gruño sádico ante la presa que representaba, lucho momentáneamente para sacarlo de su camino en instantes, claramente el cansancio comenzaba a pesarle cuando en pasos pesados comenzó su vigilia a través de la caótica muralla baja.

-Esto se está volviendo cansado- gruño una voz a su lado, ahí como si la miseria estuviera cercana era un Boromir con un ojo cerrado a causa de una fea herida en el mismo.

Si tenía ánimos de quejarse, obviamente no iba a preguntar su estado –bueno, hoy por Rohan mañana por Gondor- ofreció como consuelo Theodred sonriendo lo que esperaba fuera lo que expresaba.

-Lo dices de una manera tan fácil- respiro cansado al agacharse para empalar al enemigo desde el costado, quitando su espada en un golpe rotundo a pesar de su cegera izquierda–si salimos de esta, lo creeré- índico poniendo su arma en el hombro de manera casual.

-Saldremos de esta- aseguro confiado al estar espalda a espalda mientras mas de esas criaturas se abalanzaban de una de las escaleras cercanas.

-En pedazos- ofreció burlón Boromir al tomar un momento y acercarse en grandes zancadas en esa escalera, cortando ferozmente cada cuerda y con satisfacción escuchar los gritos de una caída libre –porque créeme, estoy seguro que no será bello ese final- sonrió torcidamente.

-Te han dicho que no es agradable tu humor- indico Theodred cansado, puede que ahora si entendía al enano cuando se quejaba tantas veces de su maldición… ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?... se cuestionaba.

Sacando a otro enemigo del camino, Boromir le dio una mirada de humor –todos los días- índico bastante orgulloso, como si un logro fuera dicho con tanta libertad.

Bufando bastante fuera de carácter real, el príncipe de Rohan entrecerró sus ojos –en serio ese humor tiene Emiya- señalo en la cuernavilla al distante hombre.

-Dejame decirte, que el tiene más convicción- se encogió de hombros al fijar su vista más allá del príncipe incrédulo –pero seguiremos nuestra platica después- indico con un gesto reacio señalando más escalera llegando a tomar la muralla.

Espalda a espalda, dejando de lado la conversación casual, comenzaron su limpia a través de la muralla, el tiempo parecía sin importancia, ambos guerreros se acoplaban muy bien en el recuerdo viejo de los entrenamientos ocasionales.

Llegaron un punto en la muralla baja, donde observaron con envidia como Legolas se balanceaba con agilidad y gracia dos grandes cuchillas –malditos elfos- gruño Boromir sin importarle que el susodicho podía escucharlo, pues le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que fácilmente parecía lavarse con la lluvia.

-Cuidado Capitán de Gondor- alardeo musicalmente el inmortal, parecía que no le pesaba la gran actividad interminable de la muralla, algo que Theodred tuvo que admitir envidiaba.

-Gracias por la advertencia, pero cuando mienta me dices- sonrió orgulloso Boromir sin esperar alguna respuesta, acuchillo a otro de los Uruk-hai para dar una vista a ambos ahora enano y elfo (el primero bastante alegre en apoyar al hombre) –cuantos llevamos- pidió al cruzarse de brazos.

-18- gruñon dijo Gimli, con el rostro pintado de algún mal momento en aquel encuentro –pero no es mi culpa, este elfo es muy codicioso- informo señalando al divertido inmortal.

-Ahora soy yo el culpable- pidió arqueando elegante una ceja el elfo –porque no es mi culpa que los enemigos no te vean- inquirió.

-Afortunado de no terminar pisado- agrego casual Boromir, mientras el enano enrojecía indignado pues nunca sabia cuando el capitán lo apoyaría a el o al eldar–pero cuantos llevas- se dirigió al inmortal como si el pelirrojo no estuviera maldiciendo en su idioma.

-Sin mis flechas y con solo mis espadas- índico calculando para darle una sonrisa victoriosa disimulada entre las facciones finas -40- se encogió humilde aunque con regocijo evidente por la gran maldición que expreso el pelirrojo.

Espadas, flechas y gritos ahogados no mitigaron un rudo pero claro -41- con un gesto de júbilo a pesar de la herida en su ojo, un estruendo de espadas y una plática estridente en idioma Rohirrim hizo que el trio volteara a ver dónde el príncipe de Rohan fulminaba con la mirada a estos, con un nuevo cuerpo en sus pies.

-Recuerdan que estamos en una guerra- pidió severamente señalando su entorno, donde parecía eran ignorados los que tenían la plática casual.

-A movernos, vagos- gruño Gimli amargamente al lanzarse ansioso de subir su número de muertes.

Un bufido del hijo del senescal y el príncipe del bosque negro, mientras Theodred pedía paciencia a los valar por tener a estos compañeros, era evidente que sobre entendía el sufrimiento del enano, aunque todavía no presenciaba de primera mano la influencia de Kiritsugu.

-Por Eru- suspiro al volver a las andadas de manera fuerte y certera, no era momento que perder cuando había una ola enemiga golpeando sus murallas.

El golpe seco, gritos ahogados y caras empapadas de gestos feroz, era el recordatorio veraz que no debía perder su tiempo en cuestionar la cordura de sus aliados, cuando cada uno parecía gritar un conteo por los caídos enemigos bajo su espada.

XXXXX

Hacia frio, ese era el pensamiento de Lancelot cuando trataba de fijar su vista al camino destructivo que guiaría hacia su destino de persecución.

A sus costados era Arturia con largas zancadas pero que iba enfrenada a consecuencia de la lentitud anormal del oscuro, puede que aun vayan a una velocidad que supera al hombre promedio, pero aun era algo limitado y que alargaba su llegada.

Por su parte Glorfindel estaba algo sorprendido por la velocidad llevada a pesar de las condiciones de uno de ellos, pero nuevamente era algo predecible para alguien como esos mortales que parecían ser capaces de cualquier cosa y atraer consigo algo de alivio al inmortal.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, el eldar arqueaba una ceja dudoso, puede que si haya visto la fase oscura de Lancelot anteriormente, pero esta última había sido prolongada y más severa que la anterior, suspirando y saltando de nuevo, era mejor concentrarse en la batalla por venir… pues según la dirección, el abismo de Helm era el objetivo.

Era miserable en todos los aspectos, el caballero trato que su estado no alentara su misión de encontrar y cazar a los números enemigos que se le escaparon en su momento de locura, era difícil pero no imposible pero afectaría a su orgullo enormemente.

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, el viento era anormalmente mas frio a su sentir, aunque claramente estaba seguro mantenía un rostro neutro, sus ojos podrían delatarlo ante su rey.

Saltando una rama rota que cubría los pasos del ejercito perseguido, una gota fría de sudor en su frente era señal de la enfermedad inducida por su locura en prolongado tiempo, las consecuencias de tener un estado Berserker cuando ni siquiera es un servant.

-En nuestra llegada… habrá fiesta- aseguro Glorfindel entre la corrida, no es que estuviera divertido, pero la frustración de estar en ignorancia en ciertos puntos de sus compañeros lo irritaban, después de todo esta en la naturaleza de los eldar saber todo o por lo menos investigarlo… algo que no era fácil ahora.

Una mirada cansada por parte de Arturia, que se ganó un claro aunque cortado –punto menos- de lancelot, puede que Glorfindel no tenga un buen dia…. O en este caso… noche.

XXXXX

Emiya no titubeaba al momento en que fijaba un objetivo a distancia, sabía que el nuevo sonido de sus armas molestaría en algo a sus aliados, pero lo tenía sin cuidado, pues estaba seguro que lo superarían cuando vieran lo efectivo que era su "magia" a distancia a pesar de las armaduras pesadas enemigas.

Pero a pesar de los limites, no debía dejarse llevar por la tensión o presión, esto puede nublar un buen juicio en momentos de guerra, debía aceptar que era la primera vez que está en un acto bélico de manera directa y de esta magnitud, pero nada que no pueda manejar con las reservas llegando… debían soportar.

Cerro su ojo al momento en que un sonido seco de carga se hacía notable, al lado el escalofrió de los soldados comunes por esta acción repentina que a pesar de ser repetida en cierto tiempo, no se acostumbraban… algo que le importaba muy poco al antes asesino.

Sus municiones comenzaban a escasear, era amargo saber que había perdido parte de su preparación en su fallido intento de darle muerte a Saruman, la ligereza de sus bolsas lo preocupaban, pues no era hombre de espada… probablemente tuviera recursos en las cavernas bajas del abismo, el tiempo era limitado como sacar sus conocimientos de química y magia para crear algún explosivo.

-No bajan los niveles- Theoden indico a sus espaldas, el rey miraba desde la cuernavilla como los más jóvenes luchaban en unas ansias por compartir el campo de manera honorifica.

Emiya miro por encima de su hombro inexpresivo, pareciera que ninguna tensión por la situación lo afectara, unos nervios de acero que envidiaban cualquiera de los soldados que lo observaron desde el inicio de todo esto –tenemos que mantenernos- dijo secamente para regresar su vista a la mirilla.

El rey se crispo un poco por la falta de pasión en lo dicho, era un hecho que le exasperaba esa ausencia de sentimientos aun en momentos como estos, en que su gente cae bajo el yugo de los invasores, entrando a toda su sabia paciencia, no era el tiempo para sacar esos detalles a flote… tenía prioridades.

Un movimiento hubo en la muralla baja de manera interesante a ojos expertos de Emiya, pareciera que algo pasaba al ver como Aragorn ordenaba frenéticamente que pararan algo fuera de la muralla, arqueo un poco la ceja… pero su curiosidad quedo saciada cuando en un estruendo que movio cimientos, parte de la defensa de piedra caia en lluvia de escombros y una abertura quedaba expuesta para ser violada.

-Mierda- gruño Emiya con el rostro en ira, ese estúpido de Saruman pareciera que obtuvo algunos avances químicos, pues estaba seguro que la pólvora no había pasado por la mente de cualquiera en la tierra media.

Sin pararse a ver la cara atónita y de miedo de Theoden, el Istari Blanco bajaba velozmente por aquellos pasillos para estar mas cerca de lo sucedido, debía ver con sus propios ojos el daño y calcular el tiempo que tendrían antes de evacuar a la cuernavilla.

-RETIRENSE- el grito fuerte de Emiya resonaba por todo el abismo, mirando en su entorno ordeno al príncipe Theodred, Eomer y Boromir a seguirle el ejemplo, en un claro gesto que era necesario si querían quedar vivos.

No le preguntaron porque, no lo cuestionaron, cada soldado que lo escuchaba dando esa orden apoyado de los principales cabecillas de ese ejército, obedecían para retirarse a la cuernavilla.

-NO ES MOMENTO PARA VER- regaño el peregrino empujando a unos que se quitaran de su paso, el agua entraba por montones, era seguro que muchos muertos de su bando fueron necesarios en ese caso.

-Que… no es momento de retirada- gruño Gimli con el hacha bien puesta, pero la mirada asesina en los siempre frios ojos peregrinos, le dieron a entender que se marchara si no quería ser uno de los cuerpos que seguramente cayeron bajo el arma extranjera del silencioso.

Observo solo unos instantes el daño, era una magnitud decente, agradeciendo la humedad que probablemente bajo los niveles de volatilidad del químico que hubiera utilizado Saruman, suspiro un poco para descargar su arma firme para el regreso movido a la cuernavilla.

Nadie estaba preparado para ver la manera en que la combinación de espada y artefacto eran utilizados fácilmente en manos del peregrino blanco, el ascenso no fue tan tardado como hubieran pensado, aunque el baculo haya quedado olvidado en la cuernavilla… no por Emiya, sino porque no tenia uso en ese momento.

XXXXX

Arboles moviéndose, era ilógico e irreal a ojos que pensaron lo vieron todo en esa vida, pareciera que otro mito golpeaba al sur con toda su fuerza, pues ahí un trio en largas zancadas parpadeaban a su entorno extraño además del cambio drástico de difíciles arboledas.

-Esto no es inducido por mi estado… ¿verdad?- cuestiono agrio Lancelot, viendo al árbol a su lado que aunque con pereza se movía fluidamente, se rasco los ojos un poco incrédulo.

Glorfindel soltó una carcajada amarga –por supuesto que no- aseguro formalmente al saltar una raíz, en ningún momento se detuvo a observar la anomalía –a menos que todos hayamos perdido la cabeza- inquirió con un arqueo elegante de ceja.

-Bien, es un alago saber que estamos todos locos- sonrio de medio lado el caballero oscuro, su cabello despeinado cubría parte de su rostro dándole un aspecto tenebroso.

El eldar entrecerró sus ojos –no es para que me tomes la palabra, era un decir- murmuro de mal humor, era penoso cuando su sentido era golpeado por lo directo que era su colega que ahora iba bastante feliz –se suponía que estas en mal estado- se dijo a si mismo, pero el bufido de que fue escuchado delato que no tanto.

-Que se supone que son- cuestiono Arturia con temple, si no fuera por el brillo curioso en su entorno, seria difícil saber si de alguna manera reacciono a este cambio.

-Hubo alguien más antiguo creado justo después de los elfos y enanos, antes de los hombres- explico Glorfindel de los relatos pasados de sus tierras –Estos bajo la mano de Yavanna y mediación de Illuvatar- suspiro un poco, la última raíz casi cobraba su elegancia –pastores de árboles, los Ents- concluyo con un ligero fruncir de ceño, tenia curiosidad por estos.

Lograron salir del entorno boscoso, ahí como muestra de una grandeza pasada se encontraba la construcción del hombre a la sombra de una gran montaña de piedra, el elfo trago una maldición en sindarin al observar el gran hueco en la fortaleza baja de este conocido como abismo de helm ademas de las olas enemigas que parecían hormigas en regocijo.

Lancelot arqueo la ceja por los murmullos casi cantados del antiguo capitán de Gondolin, recitados en una velocidad alarmante mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el objetivo -Las miradas no matan- aclaro por si acaso el rubio creía que con eso lograría un avance.

Un puchero infantil en el inmortal, aun este gesto no deformaba en nada su pulcro rostro -no cuesta nada intentar, me estoy arrepintiendo de que esto fuera una fiesta...- miro su espada, puede que no sea suficiente -eres un presumido si sobreviviste a una horda de esos con solo un dolor de cabeza- aseguro airado.

El caballero oscuro hizo un bufido incrédulo de que su estado actual sea degradado a dolor común de cabeza -acobardándote- cuestiono como si nada.

-He luchado contra un Balrog... no se que signifique esa palabra- inquirió irguiéndose orgulloso -esto no es ni será nada... mi buen amigo- afirmo seguro de si mismo al dar un paso enfrente, dispuesto a comenzar lo que vinieron a hacer -pero no significa que no pueda maldecir- concluyo sonriente, siguiendo con su propia letanía por el simple hecho que podía hacerlo... si hubiera podido en la época del Balrog, lo hubiera hecho... pero la gente de su entorno no lo hubieran visto igual.

La mano de Arturia toco el mango de su espada que en un sonido limpio lleno y rompió el mal pensar del alto eldar, el brillo del cual historias de erebor engalanaban se hacia presente, el poder y vibrar del entorno parecían armoniosos con esta acción, hasta los mismos arboles vivientes parecían menos oscuros con esta nueva esencia.

La que Emiya le describió en historias lejanas, siendo testigo de primera mano... la espada santa brillaba en su esplendor.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro corto, pero bueno... excalibur en el abismo de Helm

Neah20 fuera..


	15. Chapter 15

Fate 15: La señal de valar

La guerra se detuvo de improviso, las grotescas criaturas parecían un poco desconcertadas por el espectáculo de luces ascendentes desde el suelo, cada una parpadeando en luz misteriosa, algunos dundelinos tuvieron el valor de tocarlas para ser llenados de una energía desconocida para ellos... la paz.

Aragorn desde su posición solo podía apreciar lo hermoso de la vista desde esa altura, el sudor de una noche de lucha era visible con sus ojeras y suciedad apocando su aire noble oculto... pero ahora esto no era lo importante, si no el desconcierto de aquello que miraba y se le hacia familiar... quizás de alguna historia fantástica leída en los libros de Rivendel, se cuestiono ausentemente.

Boromir soltó una sonora maldición que le gano una mirada de reprimenda del elfo y una carcajada aguda del enano -no puedo creerlo- dijo con incertidumbre, no sabiendo si era verdad solo manteniendose en silencio para ver si "esto" era "eso" que relato cierto mago en su infancia.

El panorama de muerte, cuerpos irreconocibles tupiendo la suciedad de lodo y charcos de agua dudosa, los rostros de una muerte horrible eran opacados por la presencia de las luces ascendentes en un espectáculo hermoso.

El helar de la sangre al temer por la muerte cercana, aliados de los abismos de Helm solo se quedaron ahí con sus bocas ligeramente abiertas y bajando la presión de sus espadas... apreciando con escepticismo como el panorama desolado era llenado con energía positiva y luces danzantes.

Emiya sostuvo sus armas en su hombro con sus ojos afilados en una dirección, negando por la falta de seriedad de todo guerrero en el campo -idiotas, aun en momentos de guerra se emboban con estas cosas- cuestiono divertido ante el escepticismo del comentario por parte de Theoden -me ahorre algunas balas- dijo con satisfacción pues no aprovecharía esta abertura para matar a otros tantos, era escaso sus herramientas para desperdiciarlas en esto.

Silencio agudo, la pared de la primera defensa rota tan dolorosamente evidente que seguramente Helm estaría revolcándose en su tumba, mientras cada testigo solo podía observar como el ejercito invasor miraba su entorno tontamente sin siquiera tener la escasa mente de atacar.

Era un silencio extenso solo el arrastrar de algo a través de la tierra ni siquiera pusieron atención al "bosque" repentino en esas planicies áridas, la voluntad de Helm aclamaban algunos, pero solo uno sabia que era... o quien era y solo podía sonreír en anticipación mirando en la dirección donde esas luces se dirigían en acumulamiento.

Kiritsugu Emiya lo conocía muy bien aun divertido ante la clara duda de sus aliados pero el vistazo de Boromir le hiso saber que no era el único que sospechaba, era cuestión de tiempo que esto terminara.

-EX...- un grito rompió todo adormecimiento provocando que todos parpadearan, criaturas y humanos atentos a la fuerza de combate que solo esto exponía -CALIBUR- concluyo ferozmente.

El sonido de una fuerza superior parecía limpiar el camino de cualquier Uruk-hai, huargo o dundelino desafortunado, Theodred se cubrió el rostro en espanto al igual que el resto de la comunidad del anillo y el rey de Rohan.

Solo un valiente lo observaba mientras su capa blanca se ondeaba en la cima de la cuernavilla encendiendo un cigarro distante, aun en la lejanía un peregrino Gris detuvo su caballo mientras el pilar de luz ascendía a los cielos en una señal divina digna de los valares.

-Nuestra señora ha puesto todo de si- agrego divertido ante sus aliados desconcertados con ojos desorbitados -ahora, parece que podemos tomarnos esto con calma señores... nuestra aparición no sera su salvación pero si su luz de esperanza para las futuras batallas- declaro alzando su báculo para reanudar su camino Erkenbrad queria replicar pero se contuvo para continuar su cabalgata.

Todos en la tierra media fueron testigos de aquel vestigio de divinidad, Elrond desde el norte solo notando la anomalía en las nubes como en el pasado, aun en la lejana montaña un rey salio a observar aquel espectáculo disminuido por la distancia pero tan familiar que le atrajo un brillo extraño a sus ojos ya viejos -ella... ella en verdad esta aqui- Thorin susurro con un nudo formándose en su estomago ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos.

Galadriel se tenso cuando la atención del "ojo" cambiaba a lo que sucedía en las tierras de los señores de los caballos -Sauron, es acaso que piensas seguir subestimando la fuerza de los pueblos libres- cuestiono al aire ante su marido.

-La esperanza esta con nosotros- aclaro Thranduil desde su trono, sus ojos eran cansados pero su postura firme.

XXXXX

El vapor se levantaba y ni vestigio de los enemigos ante la tierra escarbada por la fuerza devastadora, solo ojos de horror de los sobrevivientes que observaban claramente como una mujer menuda era la culpable de dicho evento catastrófico.

Una mujer... una simple humana había eliminado con un solo ataque a sus colegas de guerra, los pobres desconocían las leyendas entre los enanos y la ciudad de Dale... si fuera el caso, Saruman hubiera advertido del espíritu heroico del rey de los caballeros.

Con esto en mente, Dundelinos y Uruk-hai comenzaron a correr por sus vidas en una dirección donde el escaso grupo no estaba, pero la vida no era fácil para los perdedores... pues algunos optaron por huir en dirección al pacifico bosque que no sabían que estaba ahí.

-Tontos...- la voz de altura se hiso escuchar ante los que se detuvieron en seco al escuchar los gritos apagados de los que ingresaron entre los arboles -Atención... rindanse y serán juzgados con justicia- aclaro Arturia con mando, dando un paso en una pose de salvadora que algunos observaron con respeto.

Lancelot y Glorfindel respaldándolos, uno no tan intacto pero siendo alguien con el porte digno de temer.

La cuernavilla en silencio observaban los puntos que claramente fueron sus salvadores, cuando la idea les cayo en mente... gritaron en jubilo por la victoria aplastante.

-La dama de Helm- gritaron uno a uno.

-Oh rayos, esperaba que las historias de Kiritsugu fueran exageraciones- Boromir decía plenamente ante la atenta mirada de Gimli de regodeo por su señora dando espectáculos digno de respeto.

-Te aseguro, es la segunda vez que lo veo... aunque no tan cercas- Legolas complemento con sequedad, quizás sus memorias no eran muy claras... era un amargado en ese entonces.

-Bueno, quizás... sea un milagro de los valares que ella regresara- Theodred agrego con un suspiro sintiendo como la debilidad comenzaba pasarle peaje ahora que no estaban bajo la presión de los atacantes -aunque debo admitir, decir libremente que se entregaran a los enemigos que seguramente nos matarían sin pensarlo dos veces...-

-Es demasiada bondad- los cuatro dijeron al unisono, como si esto fuera sincronizado mas al ver a cada dundelino arrodillarse ante la legendaria mujer... los uruk-hai prefirieron la muerte que la deshonra de ser perdonados.

Los gritos de jubilo no mitigaba el ambiente aislado de los guerreros, mientras Aragorn se dejaba caer en el suelo en eterno alivio.

-Mínimo una advertencia con nuestra señora- gruño Theoden molesto hacia el distante peregrino blanco.

-Por favor, quitar toda la sorpresa- ironicamente expreso un neutral Kiritsugu.

-Seras blanco, pero mi amigo... sigues siendo el mismo bastardo- agrego el rey con una risa demasiado forzada.

El peregrino no se ofendió -lo sostengo, todo esto... es solo un titulo- agrego exhalando el humo de su casi finalizado cigarro, una de las pocas cosas que le regresaron aunque pronto regresaría a la pipa si seguía por ese camino... debio de pedir mas a los valar cuando lo regresaron.

El abismo de Helm era salvado, pero este era el inicio de las batallas que vendrían en un futuro.

XXXXXX

Lancelot miro las ruinas del abismo con cierto optimismo -esto es grande- expreso pero nada se comparaba con su Camelot, claro que no lo diría para no dañar el orgullo arquitectonico de los pueblos libres.

-Bien mis amigos... es momento de unirnos- aclaro un energético Glorfindel, observando como la cuernavilla era abierta para descender caballeros escoltando al rey de rohan.

Arturia solo mantenía su expresión estricta ante los dundelinos arrodillados -sus acciones y alianzas son cuestionables, señores- dijo con un aire firme.

Uno de los dundelinos parecía temblar pero no de miedo -ellos... ellos nos quitan tierras y ahora... también nuestro orgullo- expreso sin contenerse de lo que pensaba, levanto la vista con sus ojos ardientes en ira ante la señora enfrente.

Su armadura reluciente, su cabello rubio pulcramente peinado con un vestido extraño azul y blanco, el rostro era inocente pero sus ojos destellaban sabiduría que desmentía su edad... su postura regia que expresaba su poderío a pesar de no conocer algún noble con esas características.

El descendiente de Wulf solo podía expresar su odio a los Rohirrim, pero su gesto mostró desconcierto ante la humildad de la mujer enfrente -entiendo tu odio, que tus tierras sean arrebatadas es algo que no puedo perdonar... pero extender tu ira hacia los inocentes no es la manera- agrego dando un paso enfrente, inclinándose a pesar que la suciedad manchara su vestido -puede haber una forma de aclarar esto, por tu gente... ahora no es momento de llegar a un acuerdo... tus pecados hacia estas tierras es demasiado grande como para dar un veredicto justo para ambos- aclaro -no tengo tal fuerza política- agrego.

Theoden miro esto con ira al principio, ver como esta mujer tomaba ciertas libertades ante bandalos que arrasaron sus tierras para terminar con una sonrisa de entendimiento al verla que le daba su inclinación de reconocimiento aun en la distancia -eres un gran monarca... niña- expreso para si mismo para luego mirar a su hijo -casate con ella mi querido hijo, estoy seguro que Rohan vera grandes tiempo bajo su mando-

Theodred abrió la boca ofendido, no sabia si enojarse por la insinuación vergonzosa ante sus amigos (Boromir y Gimli contenían una carcajada mientras los ojos de Legolas brillaban en diversión, Eomer volteaba a otro lado) o por confiar mas en Arturia el reino que en el -Soy tu hijo- siseo en respeto pero claramente enojado.

-Bueno, nuestra señora ha mostrado habilidades que estoy seguro... mi hermano, vendrían bien al reino- agrego casual Eomer con un rostro demasiado serio pero brillando sus ojos profundos en diversión.

-Ey pero nuestro reino tiene prioridad- se quejo Gimli recordando que ella fue señora de los enanos antes que los hombres.

-Es que estamos peleando un juguete- pregunto Boromir con acidez a su grupito, que se habían detenido por seguridad en la distancia de los dundelinos para conversar casualmente.

-Olvídalo, no es el momento- Aragorn interrumpió con un suspiro -acabamos de salir de una guerra para discutir estas cosas vanales- regaño con jovialidad.

-ella los escucha- agrego Kiritsugu abriéndose paso descortés entre los "niños" a su vista, para acercarse a una antes saber molesta por lo insinuado en aquella mini platica -tardaron- expreso con acidez al grupo.

El sonido del galope interrumpió una posible discusión entre el grupo de recién llegados y los luchadores, dejando al grupo avergonzado por ser escuchados (hasta el propio rey de rohan) para mirar con sorpresa la llegada de Mithrandir junto con Erkenbrand.

-Es que nadie se queda muerto en este lugar- Emiya negó con cero humor ante la mirada recriminadora de todos en su entorno -ahora, es momento de poner en camino una segunda marcha- expreso a lo alto para darle un vistazo a Gandalf.

-Se que estas perdiendo la paciencia, mi viejo amigo- Mithrandir indico con ojos afilados en su colega acercándose marcando el paso con su báculo -no todos tienen la resistencia de nosotros, ellos necesitan su descanso de esta guerra- señalo a los combatientes fatigados para dar un vistazo a Lancelot que parecía parpadeaba con mas lentitud cada vez que pasaba el tiempo.

El blanco medito esto dando una afirmación distante -Saruman estoy seguro... nos esperara en su lugar- agrego con una diversión oculta.

Bueno, nadie entendía a Kiritsugu... aun la propia Arturia o Glorfindel.

-Y tu báculo- pregunto Boromir interrumpiendo el silencio, recibiendo una mirada en blanco de Kiritsugu junto con un golpe en la cabeza con su extraña arma de acero -sera blanco pero sigue siendo el mismo- murmuro con enojo al ser tratado como un niño por recordare el simbolo de istari.

XXXXX

Fin de un capitulo corto.

Hola Shiro! lo se no habia actualizado estos lados pero aqui estoy! tengo un momento dificil ya que mi tiempo de escribir es corto y tengo mi cerebro saturado de otras ideas (como habras notado al tener oneshot y nuevas historias).

Sobre mi crossover de fate con magi, perdi los documentos por lo cual no creo subir dicha historia... lo siento tanto, tratare de armarla de nuevo aunque sea para subir un oneshot largo... pero la tengo dificil, tengo tantas ideas en mente que me bloqueo con las viejas.

Pero bueno, los dejo mis amigos... tratare de no abandonar estos lados.

Neah20 fuera.


End file.
